Falling Cherry Blossoms
by XxFantasy AngelxX
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, Age 26. First class police officer on her way to Hong Kong, China as an undercover cop to protect the Li Clan from bombings...and maybe find love along the way! Sakura and Syaoran and ET Chapter 8 Up! Shin Lo notices somethig...
1. Prologue

Falling Cherry Blossoms  
  
Kou Usagi: Hey hey! OMG! My 1st Card Captor Sakura story *almost has a heart attack* Oh my! Okay it's AU so that means no Yue or Kero-  
  
Kero: Whaddya mean I'm not in the story!? I'm the star of the show you know!  
  
Kou Usagi: *Sweatdrop* Really? I didn't notice…  
  
Kero: What's that suppose to mean?  
  
Kou U.: N…nothin' nothin at all!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue: I Can't Fall in Love…  
  
Sakura Kinomoto sighed and flopped down at her work desk which was covered in business papers. She groaned. Why did I want to be a cop anyway? She asked herself as she picked up the limp paper. After staring blankly at a few small print files she picked up the newspaper and read the first page…a very interesting story indeed.  
  
Hong Kong Terror?  
  
Hong Kong! The most beautiful place on Earth has been recently receiving bombings from an unknown terrorist. The bombs (Four so far) have been set off in teen 'hang outs'. Last Wednesday a display of fire works were set off exactly 30 minutes after Lang Yin High was dismissed from school. The supposedly 'bomb' was set off in the auditorium, no one was hurt but the gym had minor damage that will be repaired soon. Another bomb was set off in 'Lover Sundae' the ice cream shop for mostly couples.  
  
The owner explains, "As soon as I locked up to go home I heard this sizzling almost. Then flames of fire burst from underneath a table by the window. I'm just glad that no one was hurt." The other two were similar to that, no one was hurt in either four. It seems our mysterious bomber is not trying to harm anyone, why this bomber is setting off Fireworks is still a mystery to Hong Kong Police. They may be no help to us at all.  
  
  
  
Sakura finished silently reading the article and shook her head. "Setting off fireworks? Humph! That is nothing big! There's probably a murder going on, I don't have to worry about fireworks displays." She tossed the newspaper and leaned back in her chair ready to take a quick nap when…  
  
"Ah Sakura! Your back from your daily outing! I need to talk to you." A short portly man walked in with a cigar in his mouth, Sakura personally hated the smell and had no idea how he could smoke such a disgusting thing. Sakura groaned. Bad news was on it's way, she was know for sure if he complimented her policewoman outfit.  
  
"Oh and Sakura, you are looking beautiful in that outfit, absolutely gorgeous!" Her boss told her with a smile. Sakura sat up, here comes trouble… "What is it Kakera? Don't beat around the bush, tell me." Sakura told her boss firmly. Last time he tried to pull this on Sakura it took him nearly half an hour to choke out that she would have to train a new student which wasn't that bad. Tomoyo Daidouji was actually a good cop, all she needed was a little help along the way.  
  
Kakera looked at the newspaper that was on top on Sakura's paperwork. "So you read this ne?" He asked while nodding towards the paper, Sakura nodded. "Well you know about the bomber right. Well they need some help over there in China and…well." "Spit it out…" Sakura said in a singsong voice. "Well I'm going to need you to go into China and help them out." Sakura raised an eyebrow.  
  
"NANI?! Whaddya mean by 'me'? I'm a police officer 'Kera! NOT A DETECTIVE!" She nearly screamed, she was really confused, outside her small office their were about thirty trained detectives. She was only a street cop!  
  
"I know that Sakura but you know…I can't trust those guys! There so lazy! Unlike YOU who I CAN trust with my life. You work hard and you do an excellent job! You never complain either!" Kakera tried to reason with her. "But…chief!" Sakura whined. "I've never been outside of Japan!" Kakera shook his head agreeing with her. "I know I know…that's not the only news…you're going to have to protect a family…" Sakura sighed, another job for a detective that SHE had to do. "It's the Li Clan…rumors are going around saying that they maybe likely targets for the bomb." "But they are just fire works." Sakura reminded him. "Hai hai I know, but they still are in danger…" "Tell me about this 'Li Clan' 'Kera." Sakura wanted to know why this family was so special. "Well their very wealthy, the Leader of the Li Clan is a young man named Xiaolang Li. I believe he's your age. He has one son, Shinlo Li, I think he was er…13-"  
  
"Wait a minute but you just told me that Xiaolang was my age, 26. How could he have a thirteen year old?" Sakura asked. Kakera sighed. "Well he was in an arranged marriage, he was married at the age of 12 and forced to have a child at that age as well." "What do you mean 'forced'?"  
  
"Well they needed a future rule of the Li Clan when Xiaolang would step down, they had to make sure that they would have a leader. Any way…also in the family in Yelan Li, Xiaolang's mother. Then he has several sisters who are all married but usually spend their time hanging around their family. I believe…there were six of them." Kakera finished. Then Sakura remembered something and frowned. "Wait a minute…what about his wife? You forgot her." "Oh, his EX-wife. Meling Li. She and Xiaolang had a divorce at the age 15. They didn't talk to each other at all during their 14th year of age. It's such a sad story really. Meling left Shinlo with the leader hoping that he would be safer there…and the Clan forbade her from taking her son. They had to train him at an early age and refused to let him out of their sight. Xiaolang really doesn't warm up to a lot of people. He's lived such a drama filled life you can't really blame him."  
  
"So I just walk in and say. 'Hey I'm here to protect you guys, I'll be here for a while.' Sounds pretty dumb." Sakura said while lying back in her chair.  
  
"Iie, you'll be working undercover. They can never have to many maids you know." Kakera took the cigar out of his mouth for one split second to give Sakura a grin. Sakura shook her head. "You don't pay me enough do you know that?"  
  
***  
  
"Oh really? China?" Tomoyo, her new partner asked.  
  
"Hai, you're coming with me Tomoyo-chan, we have to work undercover. Well actually you don't have to work undercover but you do have to help investigate. "Oh you know I'm coming with you to the Li mansion! It'll be fun!" Tomoyo said with a smile on her face.  
  
It was the end of the day and Tomoyo and Sakura were gathering their belonging s to head to their homes. Sakura smiled to her partner who was just three months younger than her. After the training was over the four had become very good friends-no BEST friends. Tomoyo was always doing things for her to pay off her debt, even though Sakura said it wouldn't cost her anything Tomoyo still wanted to pay her for teaching her how to become a police officer.  
  
"Tomoyo you still aren't in my debt you know. You NEVER were in my debt!" Sakura tried to reason with her while she fixed her collar. "I know, I still think I should and anyway I want to come with you." "ARIGATO!" Sakura said hugging her best friend. The two left the building chatting. Then they got on the subject about 'love'.  
  
"Say Sakura-chan…why don't you have a boyfriend?" Tomoyo asked out of the blue. Sakura gave her a curious look. "Nani?"  
  
"Look around Sakura, everyone is paired up into twos…why aren't you paired up with anyone?" Tomoyo asked as they both strolled over to a coffee shop. Sakura sighed as she bought a cup of coffee and sat down at one of their outside tables with her friend. "Tomoyo-chan look at me. I'm working two jobs now…no now I'm doing three! I don't have time for love, I wish I did but that's life. What about you Tomoyo?" She asked her friend while tracing the rim of her cup. Tomoyo looked up to the cloudless sky. "Honestly Sakura I'm not ready for love. That's why I haven't made an attempt to find it. I'm…waiting. For Mr. Right. I'll know when I see him, that I'll be ready for love." Sakura sighed and looked towards they sky. Looking for answers almost. "I guess were both still waiting for love to knock at our door…"  
  
***  
  
"Well your off Sakura." Kakera said smiling at the girl. It was a special occasion so Kakera decided to leave his cigars at home. "Yeah, I'll contact you every week okay?" Sakura said smiling brightly.  
  
Tomoyo had finally made Sakura believe that going to China would be a fun and interesting place and it worked. Sakura now couldn't wait to board that plane. She and Kakera were having one last chat before she was off to a foreign land. It was a beautiful day, simply beautiful. "You and Tomoyo take care all right?" Kakera said while patting her shoulder. Sakura smiled and moved a lock of her auburn hair from her face. "I will I will 'Kera. We know what we are suppose to do." Her smile was brighter than a ray of sun shine. Her smile could melt anyone's heart. Kakera thought to himself with a smile. Tomoyo came running towards her at full speed. "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Come on! They're gonna call for the plane soon!" Sakura smiled to her friend, it seemed that she was just as hyper as she was. "Okay Tomoyo-chan! Just give me one second." Sakura turned to Kakera and kissed his cheek. "Ja ne 'Kera! You'll hear from me soon!" She turned to leave with her friend when Kakera stopped her. "Um…Sakura." He started. Sakura turned around to meet her boss. "Hai?"  
  
"Sakura…I heard that Xiaolang is a handsome man…promise me that you won't fall in love with him. I don't want it to interfere with your work. It wouldn't turn out good." Kakera begged. Sakura just scoffed. "And since when do I have time to fall in love?" Then she turned to walk down to the gate with her friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oo! Prologue is done! I'm gonna go and work on the first chapter now! ^_^. I'll post Chapter One: The Li Clan as soon as I get 6-10 reviews So getta reviewing! And remember this is my 1st Card Captor Sakura FanFic so PLEASE be nice, no flames please!  
  
Ja Ja!  
  
Email:AnimeHiyoko@aol.com 


	2. Meeting The Li Clan

Falling Cherry Blossoms  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own the manga nor Anime called Card Captor Sakura or Card Captors  
  
THANK YOU REVIEWS!  
  
Kylindra, Jaymie, Hikaru_Blossom, Thorn: Here's the next chapter! Arigato! Enjoy!  
  
Mfkdjgf: ARIGATO!!! ^_^  
  
Thorn: Arigato! Don't worry I'll finish this story. Promise  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Sakura-chan! Look outside, I think were in China!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily. She leaned back so that her friend could peer outside of the window. Sakura got a view of the outside. It was breathtaking from her view. Hidden behind the snow-white clouds lay the city of Hong Kong. Skyscrapers touched the sky and the cars looked like ants. So many colors were flying past her. The lower they got the more detail Sakura could see. "Wow…" Sakura said in a small voice. "My thoughts exactly!" Tomoyo said with a smile. "Everyone…" One of the stewardess appeared with a microphone in hand. "Welcome to Hong Kong, China."  
  
Chapter One: Meeting the Li Clan  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura couldn't keep their eyes in their heads. They even found the airport interesting. Especially Sakura who had never left her hometown Tomeda. They gathered their many suitcases and went to wait outside, Kakera told them that a personal servant of the Li's would comet to pick them up.  
  
Outside of the airport was not sunny and beautiful like it had been in Tomeda…no it was raining. The rain poured from the sky like water from a gourd. It had only been a few minutes the two had to stand in the rain but they were already soaked to the bone.  
  
An older man with a gray mustache walked up to the two and bowed to them. "Are you Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji?" The two nodded their heads not sure who this man was. "I was sent from the Li Clan to pick you up. I am sorry about the weather. We will get you a change of clothes as soon as we arrive." The man continued with a smile covering his wrinkled face. Sakura and Tomoyo followed him into a slick black limousine waiting out front of the airport-just for them. The man opened the door for them and they slid in. Then they were on their way. "Um excuse me…I don't mean to be rude but may I ask your name sir?" The driver chuckled a bit. "Oh excuse my manners. I am Wei, servant to Xiaolang. He told me to pick up two new maids that would be working at the Li mansion. But can I ask why you came all the way to Hong Kong just to become maids?" Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged glances, hoping one would know a legitimate excuse. But they each wore blank expressions. "Well you see…" Tomoyo started. Wei sensed the uneasiness between them and waved off the question. "Ah you don't have to tell me if you don't feel safe doing so. I respect your privacy." He said with a smile. Sakura held her heart and secretly thanked God.  
  
After a silent ride they arrived in front of the Li mansion. The only words Sakura could describe it was ookii (big). "You mean this is where we are going to be working?" Sakura asked excitedly. "Yes Sakura." Wei said smiling and her led them to the front door. He led them inside which shocked them more. "OOKII!" Sakura almost screamed. Tomoyo looked around dreamily, this was what she wanted her dream home to be like!  
  
"Wei? Are you back so soon?" A voice asked from one of the corridors. They heard footsteps and a young boy about Sakura's age walked in on the scene. He had messy brown hair and chocolate colored eyes which Sakura was lost in. She couldn't pull herself away even if she tried. When the young Li Clan Leader saw the auburn haired maid he blushed. Because of the rain Sakura's close were soaked and sticking to her skin. He could see all of her curves. Wei walked up to him and bowed. "Yes young Master. This is Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo." Nice to meet you. Wei c-could you show these young ladies to their rooms and show them t-t-their new uniforms? They must be cold from the rain." Xiaolang Li told the two girls disguising his blush with his coldness. Sakura frowned at the tone of his voice. He didn't look like the cold type to her. He looked sweet and loving. What would make him act like that? Then she remembered…  
  
Xiaolang really doesn't warm up to a lot of people. He's lived such a drama filled life you can't really blame him."  
  
Those were the words Kakera told her. She now felt sympathetic for the young leader…and also wanted to closer to him…  
  
Wei bowed to Xiaolang and beckoned for the girls to follow him around a corner. Sakura took one last long look at the sorrowful leader. His eyes showed that he was unhappy, somehow, even though they just met Sakura wanted to make him happy. She wanted to see what his eyes would look like then.  
  
"Sakura-chan…" Sakura felt a tug at her shoulder as Tomoyo followed on her. She followed her friend leaving Xiaolang in the entry hall.  
  
Xiaolang stared at the retreating girl's figure as long as he could. And for a split second there was a glint in his eye. "Sakura…" He whispered as he turned down another hall.  
  
"And this will be your rooms. They're connected to the Servants Hall." Wei showed them their rooms and each other them entered. It was small plainly, a dresser, a mirror, and a bed. Sakura sighed, she didn't want to live as a maid. But Tomoyo found it exciting and adventurous, sometimes Sakura didn't understand her. "Now your daily uniforms are on the beds, you have half an hour to get ready then go to the kitchen and meet a girl named Minla, she'll show you what to do. Tell then." Wei walked out of Sakura's room and closed the door. Tomoyo smiled at her friend and sat on Sakura's bed.  
  
"Wow Sakura! Were really undercover cops! They don't suspect a thing. Were just ordinary maids to them! Sakura you're gonna look so kawaii in you uniform!" Sakura sweatdropped. Come on we better get down there, we don't want to screw up, meet me downstairs in a few minutes." Sakura told her in a whisper. Tomoyo nodded and left her room to go into her own.  
  
Sakura quickly changed and looked at herself in the mirror. It was the typical maids uniform, black and white with an apron. She sighed. "It feels like we've gone back into time almost. So old fashion." She hurried down the servants hall and saw her partner waiting for her patiently. "Gomen Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura apologized in her own language. Tomoyo nodded and smiled. "KAWAII!" She said in a loud whisper, Sakura shook her head with a smile. She had one interesting friend. "Come on…were suppose to find some lady named Minla right?" Tomoyo asked as she touched the doors that led to the kitchen. "Hai." Sakura replied and they both walked in.  
  
They stepped into a huge, bright, crowded kitchen with counters nearly about every where. Everyone was working, working hard and quick to prepare the Li's meal. "Wow…were protecting a very important family…" Tomoyo whispered into Sakura's ear, Sakura could only nod in response.  
  
Everyone was working, all but an elderly lady who was sitting on a stool holding a small hand carved cane. She spotted the two and limped over to them. "Are you two Sakura and Tomoyo?" They both nodded. "Good…I'm Minla, I've been assigned to you two. That means I'll tell you what you're daily chores are. I believe we will get along just well just don't complain about how hard the work is okay?" Minla asked in a semi-strict voice. The two nodded again. "Good, now you all are going serve the dinner to the Li's. Now here are the Do's and Don'ts.  
  
Do: Bow, bow before leaving, stay a minute after they have received their food.  
  
Don't: Call them by their first names! Its either Master for Xiaolang or Mistress for Yelan and Missies for Master Xiaolang's sisters. And call Shinlo Young Master! Don't speak unless spoken to, don't get in their way, if called on don't hesitate!  
  
Do you both got that?" Minla asked narrowing her eyes. "Yes ma'am." Minla smiled. "I like that…respect for you're elders. You two will do just fine. Now you, Tomoyo. Go and inform them that it is time to eat! AND BOW YOUR HEAD BEFORE SPEAKING AND DURING SPEAKING!" Minla scowled. Tomoyo nodded and left the big kitchen. "Ah! And you Sakura...*hehe* Ying-Fa." Minla said in a hoarse laughter catching Sakura off guard,. "Ying-Fa…?" She asked the laughing old woman. "Ying-Fa is your Chinese name, a very cute one I must say." Sakura smiled. "Arigato-er…thank you!" Minla stopped laugh and turned to Sakura with a serious expression. "Now your job is to set the tables, they should be in the Dining Room by now, and please do not break any of the china." "Yes ma'am." Sakura bowed and grabbed a stack of plates. Each one had a Chinese symbol on it. She winked towards the elderly lady and walked out of the kitchen doors. Minla smiled. "Those two are way to pretty to be working this job…" Minla sighed and went back to her work at one of the counters making bread.  
  
Sakura entered the Dining Room careful to make sure the fine plates did not wobble. She found Tomoyo in the corner watching the famous family eat. There was an graceful woman probably in her late 40s and four younger women. Sakura guessed they were Xiaolang's sisters. Then she saw Xiaolang. He heart skipped a few beats as she stared for a second. "Sakura…" Tomoyo hissed from the corner of the room. Sakura looked up and smiled at the group acting as if nothing had happened. She smiled to the youngest at the table who looked identical to Xiaolang. He glared at her and scoffed. Her smile was bigger.  
  
That HAS to be Shinlo. She thought to herself. She served the dinner plates and bowed her head to the group. She wasn't aware of a pair of eyes boring into her. Xiaolang looked was staring at Sakura, not caring if he was seen. Yelan cleared her throat getting her son's attention. Sakura bowed, still smiling. Shinlo hated her already.  
  
Humph! Look at her. Smiling dumbly and acting like she's a high and mighty. The nerve of her! Does she not know who were are? And what her position is? Shinlo glared at her, Sakura may of seen the hate in his eyes but either way, she kept smiling. Tomoyo nudged her side and they both bowed again before exciting.  
  
"Let us eat." Yelan told her family. "Yes!" They all agreed and began to gracefully eat the meal the was prepared for them.  
  
"We have new servants!" Fanren, one of Xiaolang's sisters exclaimed happily. Xiaolang scoffed. "Why are you all so happy? Their just servants." Yelan gave her son a 'the look'. (A/N: If you don't know what 'The Look' is then you are REALLY lucky! I get it all the time!) "Xiaolang…" "Sorry mother." He said looking down at his plate, his eyes full of coldness. Shinlo cleared his throat.  
  
"Um…dad. I have a question." "What is it Shinlo?" Xiaolang said, more like mumbled. He didn't even make eye contact with his son, but Shinlo was use to this though, his father never showed him any affection. He was always to busy with training, scolding him, working out matters, and anything else that came before him. "Well…um. You see I was wondering if I could go to the movies tomorrow?" Shinlo asked with high hopes. His dad looked at him. "Tomorrow is a school day…" He stated.  
  
"Dad! I'm being tutored! That doesn't matter." Shinlo argued. "That still doesn't make it any different. So my answer is no Shinlo. You should be sword training in your spare time. Remember what happened in our last 'fight'." Xiaolang reminded him while waving his fork around. Shinlo timidly touched a small pink scar on his right cheek. "But dad-" "No buts! End of discussion." Xiaolang said ending Shinlo's whining. Siefen shook her head at the sight. "Xiao. Don't you think you're being a little tough on poor little Shinlo?"  
  
"I am not poor and I am not little aunt Siefen!" Shinlo argued while crossing his arms. He hated when anyone made him sound less of a man. "Shinlo do not speak to your aunt in that tone and Siefen. He needs to train to become this Clan's future leader. We can not have a weak leader Siefen!" Xiaolang said defensively. He believed that he was doing what has best for his son, training him. He could not have a weak son, it would make him and the others of the Clan a laughing stock. Siefen wasn't even going to try to argue, she knew how stubborn her younger brother could be and she wasn't about to engage in war during dinner. Xiaolang turned his head to the doorway towards where Sakura and her friend had just left, he had to find out more about that mysterious angel who appeared out of no where.  
  
***  
  
"Minla! We've finished our first task. What should we do now?" Tomoyo asked while her head was bowed, she was brought up to show all respect for the elders. "My my my, that was quick. I have nothing for you to do for today. You might want to go to your rooms and get a good night's rest. Tomorrow you will be overwhelmed in chores I'm afraid." Minla told the two with a smile." "Thank you, and good night Minla." Sakura told her with a smile, she had enough excitement for a day, although it was just 8 P.M she yearned to fall into a soft mattress and drift off into a deep sleep. "Just be sure to be up at 6." "Yes ma'am."  
  
And they both walked to their rooms. Tomoyo was giggling down the Servants Hall. "What is so funny Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked. "We are in China Sakura- chan! Isn't this just…unbelievable?" She asked while smiling. "But look at our position." Sakura said through a mumble. "Speaking of 'positions'…we need to run a quick check through the town tonight at midnight each night." Tomoyo informed.  
  
"Why midnight?" Sakura asked with a questionable look on her face. "Well the last two bombs took place at midnight and so Kakera-kun wants us to check around ya know." Sakura nodded understanding. "Okay, so we'll meet at the end of this hall, don't forget your pepper spray, gun, and revolver." "What about flashlights?" "Yeah those to-but the pocket sized one okay." "All right Sakura-chan, see ya in a few hours." "Hai!" Sakura replied.  
  
***  
  
"Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan wake up!" A voice hissed. Sakura just mumbled and turned over. "Sakura wake up onegai?!" The voice hissed a little louder. "Dad…Just give me one more hour…" Sakura said in her sleep relieving her past. "SAKURA KINOMOTO!" The voice yelled in a whisper. Sakura still did not wake from her slumber. Tomoyo looked around the Sakura's small room, anything to wake her up. Then on her window cell she found a cigar. She figured it must of belonged to the room's former proprietor. She lit the lighter with the small lighter she had in her Tomeda Officer Uniform and put the cigar underneath her friend's nose. Sakura sat up within seconds. "KAKERA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO SMOKE IN FRONT OF ME…Hoeeeee!" Sakura said realizing that she wasn't in her office but in a bed in a small room. "Tomoyo-chan…?" "Sakura, finally you're up!" Tomoyo sighed of relief as she threw the cigar out of the window. "Come on…it's 12 A.M we've got to get moving." Then it all came back to her. "R-right!" Tomoyo left the room to let her friend change into her uniform and gather her materials. Five minutes later Sakura walked fully dressed in her Tomeda Police Uniform out with a gun in hand. She cocked it and smiled at her friend. "Let's get this over with so I can go back to bed." "Right!" And the two snuck out of the mansion unnoticed.  
  
"Hoe! It's pretty dark out here!" Sakura said fearfully Tomoyo giggled a little. "Don't worry Sakura, you shouldn't be afraid, we'll be done by an hour." "Oh! It's gonna take that long?" Sakura asked while whining. Tomoyo sweatdropped. "Um…Sakura-chan…if you haven't noticed Hong Kong is a big city."  
  
Sakura turned a corner and waited for her best friend and partner join her. "So where do we start?" Sakura asked. "Anywhere! We just go in a big circle." Tomoyo replied in a whisper. "B-but what if we see some crime, like a robbery or murder?" Sakura asked, she thought it strange for police officers from a different country to make an arrest. "Well…we can't let them go free…we'll have to arrest them-well let's not worry about that, let's worry about our main problem." Sakura nodded and they began to sneak around the town.  
  
By 12:45 A.M nothing had happened. They stopped and rested on a bench that was in front of a movie theater. "Tomoyo-chan?! Can we go back to the mansion now? It's almost one o'clock…unless my watch is broken…" Sakura said while peering at her watch. "Hai…you're right. I'm tired and we have to get up so early to. Let's go." Tomoyo agreed. They both stood up and dusted off their outfits. When…  
  
BOOOM!  
  
They both turned around and saw the explosion in cinema. All they could do was stare in horror at the orange fireball. The hid under the wooden bench and hoped for it to end soon. Sakura saw a piece of the construction building fly over head which scared her more, heck she had never been in a shut out. "HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She yelled her favorite expression as loud as she could to get a grip of herself. A second later all was peaceful. Tomoyo was the first to get out of her hiding place. "Sakura…I think it's okay now…" She said in a small voice. Sakura slowly got out from under the bench as well and looked around. "W-what just happened?" She asked in a childlike voice. "I-I think we've just experienced one of Hong Kong's mysterious bombs!" Tomoyo said frightfully as she moved a lock of her ebony hair from her face. Then they heard the sounds of police and fire fighter sirens. They both exchanged glances and were out of there within a wink!  
  
  
  
It was eight in the morning and the Li family was waiting to be served their breakfast while Xiaolang read the newspaper. "Hm…another bomb. Honesty they're only fire works what's so hard and dangerous about them?" He asked no one in particular. Sakura, who was serving the Li's breakfast tried hard not to smile.  
  
'You have no idea how dangerous they are Xiaolang Li, you have no idea.' Sakura thought as she set down the Leader's bowl of soup and refilled his glass with orange juice. Xiaolang looked up and met her sparkling emerald eyes. "Thank you." Xiaolang said to the fresh maid. Sakura's eyes seem to sparkle anymore at those words. "You're welcome Master." She said and began to bounce in her step as served everyone's food. Shinlo glared at Sakura once more.  
  
I HATE YOU…you-you maid! Shinlo yelled inwardly angrily at the plate that she had just set in front of him. "Father, I demand that we have this taste- tested." He said matter-of-factly. Fuutie gasped and Xiaolang gave him a look. Yelan stared blankly at him. "Why one Earth would you suggest such a thing Shinlo? This is only the girl's second day!" She said with her lips pressed in a thin line." "I don't trust this girl one bit Grandmother! The way she is smiling…like she could be up to something. For Heaven Sakes SHE could be the mysterious bomber!" He said in an angry voice. "Shinlo!" Xiaolang exclaimed in a surprised voice. Sakura shook her head and took a spoon from the table. "Do not worry Master, he has a right to be suspicious. I will do a taste test for you Young Master." Sakura, without hesitation dipped the spoon into the pool of vegetables and took a taste. She wiped of the spoon on her apron and smiled at the frowning young boy. "Don't worry Young Master, if I am not dead by now then it most defiantly is safe enough to eat. Enjoy." Sakura flashed a smile at everyone before leaving the room.  
  
Sakura met Tomoyo in the laundry room folding clothes that were fresh from the dryer. "Tomoyo-chan…do you need any help?" Tomoyo looked up and smiled. "It would be appreciated Sakura-chan." The two always would talk in their own language when ever they were alone. Sakura sat herself on a plastic basket that could support her weight and began to fold laundry, after a few minutes of silence between the two Sakura chuckled a bit and Tomoyo gave her a curious look. "I'm was just thinking…" Sakura began thoughtfully. "Back in Tomeda you couldn't pay me to do the laundry. But now look at me, doing laundry for another family." Tomoyo giggled, it was true, Sakura would only do her laundry if she and Tomoyo were to do them together at the Coin Laundry Mat. "Well sometimes we have to learn how to do new things…like find love." Tomoyo slyly added the last part in. Sakura gave her a look and before she could interrogate what she meant she thought better of it. She sighed and looked at the ceiling. "You what I'm going to do when I get home Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo looked at her hopefully. "Start dating again?" She asked with sparkling eyes. Sakura gave her a look. "Heck no. I'm going to ask Kakera for a raise!" Tomoyo stared blankly at her before laughing. She threw a clean sock at her and Sakura also began to laugh.  
  
***  
  
"SHINLO!" Xiaolang said angrily. "I am sorry father, I didn't mean to, my hand just slipped." Shinlo hoped his father would forgive him. Xiaolang glared at him as he took a napkin to dab the soup stain from his *WHITE* shirt.  
  
A few minutes after Sakura had left the room Shinlo had reached across the table for the salt and his arm accidentally knocked over his bowl, and half of the contents in the bowl splashed on his father. He was sure in it for now. Feimi shook her head. "No no no, that won't work little brother. Just go change your clothes all together." Xiaolang took his older sister's advice and excused himself from the table to get a change of clothes.  
  
He walked down the empty hallway and into his master bedroom. He sighed heavily and stepped into his walk in closet to find a decent shirt. Just as he had stepped into the closet Sakura entered his room with a basket full of his clothes. She hummed to happily to herself as she set the basket on his bed and began to sort them (A/N: Socks, pants, shirts…) out. Xiaolang, who had heard someone enter his room walked out cautiously with a frown on his face. There he saw the angel who had walked into his life. Sakura continued humming quietly and turned around to put the pants she had just sorted through in the Master's closet. When she saw a pair of cinnamon colored eyes staring at her. She went through shock and dropped the bunch of pants on the green carpet. "HOOOOEEEE!" She cried out, after realizing who it was she went through a series of emotions. Embarrassment, shock, fright. Xiaolang picked out the clothes that lye on his ground and handed them to her. "Here." He plainly said. Sakura, who stood stiff noticed something…he wasn't wearing a shirt. She took the pants quickly and averted her eyes. "hoe!" She whispered with a blush planted on her nose. "I-I'm sorry Master, I should have knocked before I came in. I'm such a baka! Really! Please forgive me Master Xiaolang. It won't happen again I promise!" Sakura started rambling on and without knowing it she slipped into Japanese. Xiaolang, who knew the language found this very amusing. He chuckled lightly surprising Sakura. "Nani…?" She asked. "Nihongo (Japanese)" Xiaolang said with a smile. "Oh! Gomen, I mean sorry sorry." Sakura said finding it hard to switch back to the Chinese language. Xiaolang found this more amusing and Sakura smiled.  
  
'He's smiling. He's really not such a bad guy after you get to know him.' Xiaolang cleared his throat and sat on his bed. "Do you want me to help you?" Sakura shook her head. "No no Master, this is my job. I wouldn't want you to be getting paid my money." Sakura said with a smile. Xiaolang chuckled.  
  
'He's cute when he's smiling.' Sakura thought to herself watching the leader closely. Against Sakura's wishes he began to help put his own clothes in the correct places. Sakura thanked him and turned to go to the other rooms when he stopped her. "Miss…before you go. Can I talk to you about something?" Sakura really didn't want to reply with a yes, she was deathly afraid to tell the truth. "Of course Master." Sakura said and secretly yelling at herself within. "Thank you, please sit down." Xiaolang patted the space on the bed beside him and Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
'He wants me to sit next to him? THAT CLOSE! There has to be some sort of mistake! AND he's not wearing a shirt! Hooe!' Sakura nodded dumbly and sat next to him. She then, began to feel claustrophobic.  
  
Xiaolang himself began to feel weird inside and his stomach began to twist. Why had he suggested that she sit that close to him? Xiaolang, ignoring what he was feeling inside cleared his throat while the emerald-eyed girl looked at her hands.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize about my son's actions this morning. He shouldn't have accused you of those bombs, or for trying to poison you. He can get a little out of hand sometimes. I just didn't want you to think ill of him." Sakura smiled. "Oh don't worry. I wasn't hurt by those words. It seems everyone is suspecting everyone of doing anything these days. We just can't be trusted these days." Xiaolang liked her smile, he like it a lot. It made him want to do it more often.  
  
"May I ask your name?" He asked. He knew her name from when her friend had called her by it but he wanted to hear her name coming from her mouth. "My name is Sakura Kinomoto Master."  
  
Xiaolang grinned. "Ying-Fa, it's a precious name." Sakura blushed. "Sakura, when we are alone I want you to make a promise to me." Xiaolang started. Sakura quickly met his eyes. 'What does he mean by 'When we are alone'? Does he want us to meet more? Oh he really is confusing me!'  
  
"What is it Master?" She asked timidly. Xiaolang shook his head. "That's it, that's it right there. I get called 'Master' enough. From 13 and up I have been given that title but I want you to call me Syaoran when we are alone." Sakura gave him a confused look. "Why Syaoran?" Xiaolang smiled at him. "Syaoran is what my name in nihongo, Ying-Fa." "You want me to call you Syaoran…I don't think I can do that." Sakura stated wanting to leave- BADELY.  
  
"Why is that?" Syaoran questioned. "Because, I am the employee, you are the employer. Not to forget that you are a quite powerful man." Sakura said without looking at him, she couldn't. "Ying-Fa, I-I think you should get to know the real me." Syaoran stuttered at first but then became confident. He wanted her as a friend.  
  
"The real you…?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded. "Yes, what day do you get off Ying-Fa." "Minla said this Saturday was my day off, why?" Sakura was now deathly afraid of him, what did the Leader of the Li Clan want to do with her on a Saturday?" "How about, this Saturday, you and me go into town. You know, I'll show you around town and you'll be able to get to the know the REAL me. So you won't think of me as a 'master.'" "But you ARE my master!" Sakura tried to reason. Xiaolang put a finger to her lips and grinned at her. "What have we talked about before…" Sakura now understood. "I mean, Syaoran." Xiaolang grinned. "Thank you Ying-Fa." Before they hadn't realized how incredibly close they were, but now they did. It was pretty awkward. They if Sakura moved her face one half inch closer to Syaoran's their lips would of met. They stayed silent and still. Lost in each other and also afraid of the small gap between them. Sakura backed away quickly breaking the trance. "I-I've got to go finish this laundry. I- I'll see you Saturday…Mas er…Syaoran." Xiaolang nodded. "Saturday." Sakura left the room and leaned on one of the walls. "Hoe!" She whispered and tried to make her heart rate go down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One Completed!  
  
The next Chapter will explain a lil bout Sakura's family and her past. Ohoho and her 'friendship date' with our Little Wolf! And why she wanted to be a police officer. Oh and if your wondering their police outfits look like the ones on Your Under Arrest. If you haven't seen Your Under Arrest the shirt is a light blue button down shirt with a pocket on each side of the buttons. A very short gray skirt (about to the knee cap) and two white gloves that reach their wrists. Oh and they both wear black high heels but NO stockings. Maybe I'll draw it…  
  
Also I decided to post this a little early, I just wanted to get the first chapter out, the next may not come out until a April 18, that's right a month. Gomen but I can't get a bad grade in Math! Cuz if I do my mama said she'll take away my Internet privileges for a while! *whimpers*  
  
Started: March 10  
  
Finished: March 13  
  
Posted: March 17  
  
Please review minna! The sooner I get 8-10 reviews the sooner I post! ^_^! Ja ja! 


	3. Rumors,Past, And A Nervous Date

Falling  
  
Cherry Blossoms  
  
By:KU  
  
  
  
KU: Konnichiwa/Koban Wa/Ohayo minna-san! Took me long enough to get this chapter out ne? Well I have PLENTY of reasons! My first is Finals and second is…my cat was kidnapped and I still don't know where he is! WHERE IS MYNEKO-CHAN! So I have been in a REALLY depressed mood, so gomen. I would also like to thank all my wonderful reviewers!!!!!!!! Also I'm sorry that I couldn't get to reply to my reviews, I really wanted to get this chapter out by the end of this week. Gomen nasai!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura bounced down the halls of the Li home and found Tomoyo in the laundry room with her last load of clothes for the day. Tomoyo couldn't help but see the happy smile on Sakura's face.  
  
"Sakura I sent you to go and put some clothes up…why are you so happy?" She asked.  
  
Sakura blushed a deep crimson color before hiding her face in her hands. Tomoyo's curiosity grew.  
  
"Tomoyo if we had any plans for Saturday I'm going to have to cancel…gomen ne!" Sakura said while bowing…but still blushing!  
  
"Oh that's okay demo you do know that I'm going to ask you WHERE you are going right?" Tomoyo said while slowly walking up to her best friend.  
  
"Er…um! Yeah…I um…" Sakura darted Tomoyo's eyes while blushing harder and trying to find the right words. She couldn't say 'Date' because Tomoyo would ask more questions and she didn't even know if it was a date. Syaoran had only said that she should get to know him, not DATE him.  
  
"I'm…uh… Syaoran-er er I mean Master Li wants to show me around Hong Kong." Sakura blurted out. And the thing she had been dreading happened…Tomoyo had a twinkle in her eye uh-oh.  
  
"Ohohohoho! Sakura-chan has a date! Ohohohohoho!" Tomoyo squealed and Sakura looked alarmed.  
  
"No no no! It's not a date…H-h-he just want's to show me around that's all!" Sakrua argued hoping Tomoyo would see it in that light but she had already gotten herself in trouble…Tomoyo had noticed a couple things.  
  
"Oh of COURSE Sakura-chan. You know, just calling him by his first name, blushing, stuttering, and going with him on Saturday doesn't mean A THING!!! Oh come on Sakura you know me better than that!" Tomoyo said while sighing, no matter how hard Sakura tried to lie it would always back fire.  
  
"He-he told me to call him by his first name. He said he gets tired of being called Master Li all the time."  
  
"But Sakura…did he ask ME if I wanted to see the town? No only you! No one else and that must mean something!"  
  
"Demo-"  
  
"Forget it, forget it." Tomoyo said while shaking her head. This conversation could take three full days to finish. "Let me just think of what outfit I should make you…" Tomoyo said while getting deep in thought. Sakura sweatdropped. Her friend was always so obsessed with making outfits, she loved making Sakura feel like a play doll. Sakura thought she should of became a designer, not a police woman, it still puzzled her WHY she didn't become one.  
  
"Well he didn't say it was a date so something casual we don't want to over do it…or do we? Well then again he didn't say it WASN'T a date…hm…" Tomoyo trailed off then a wide grin covered her face.  
  
"I GOT IT!" And with that she ran out of the room and down the hall. She came back within 5 minutes with something behind her back which Sakura had a hunch what it was.  
  
"TADA!" Tomoyo said while showing Sakura what he had hidden behind her back. Sakura groaned, another outfit. This one was sky blue and semi- flashy. Something that said 'First Date' then again also said 'We're Just Friends'.  
  
It had a low V neck line and the sleeves…there were no sleeves! The shirt ended just at her belly button, Sakura noticed that in the back that people would be able to see her backside. The top of the sky blue shirt tied around her neck. A Short, deep blue jean skirt was in Tomoyo's other hand. Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan…when did you make this one?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Do you like it? I made it on the airplane to Hong Kong, somehow I KNEW that you would need it, I'm happy I brought my portable sewing machine (I still can't believe they made Portable Sewing Machines!!!). It took me 4 hours to make." Tomoyo explained while looking over her creations.  
  
Sakura's sweatdrop grew larger in size. "Fo-fo-four hours?" She asked.  
  
"Hai! I know I don't believe it took me that long either! Do you think I'm loosing my touch?" Tomoyo asked thoughtfully, she seemed depressed at how long it took her to make her friends outfit.  
  
Sakura fell over with a 'Hoe!'. Tomoyo just looked over to her and blinked a few times. "Sakura-chan…?"  
  
Chapter Two: Rumors, The Past and A Nervous 'Date'!  
  
Sakura slowly walked back to her small, cozy room in the Li Home. The outfit Tomoyo made her promise to wear on her so called 'date.'  
  
'Date…was it a date? Could it be a date? But…but he probably doesn't like me like that, I mean he's this powerful handsome-um I mean…a powerful kawaii…um! Okay I admit it he IS sort of cute, with his messy brown hair falling adorably over his eyes…and those piercing amber eyes, and his cute little frown that he gets when someone annoys him…HOE!!!! Sakura stopped thinking at once. Thinking was bad, thinking lead to thinking about someone who she really didn't want to think about. No more thinking!  
  
When she opened the room to her door she saw something out of whack, some one was in her room…Shin Lo Li.  
  
"Oh…hello Young Master. Is there something wrong. Maybe I can get it for you." Sakura offered still confused WHY he was there. On her bed. Wearing that adorable frown that he had inherited from his father. Shin Lo kept frowning with his arms crossed across his chest. Sakura kept smiling while she watched him look at her angrily.  
  
"Let's get a few things straight…your a maid!" Shin Lo hissed. Sakura's smile grew.  
  
"Well Young Master I know that. I was aware of that when I signed up for the job application."  
  
Shin Lo looked even angrier. His eyes narrowed on her and fire blazed in them.  
  
"Shut up! Just shut up! Don't try to be smart with me or I will get my father and tell him at once that you are mistreating me!" Shin Lo threatened then cleared his throat to continue. "I know what you are trying to do Sa-Ku-Ra! I've seen millions of maids and helpers think they can get away with it!"  
  
"Get away with what?" Sakura asked innocently.  
  
"SHUT UP! You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about. You want to be the new Mistress of this house don't you! You would just LOVE to get the money that my father does and be publicly know! I know what happens. Usually when maids come and start flirting with him father pays them no mind, I don't know why he is actually conversing with you! Listen, just because you managed to get a free day with MY father, the LEADER of the LI Clan does NOT mean you will become Sakura Li!" Shin Lo spat.  
  
Sakrua looked dumbfounded and a little hurt. Why would someone accuse of her trying to rip their family apart? All she was doing was finishing up a case of the Mysterious Bomber. Sakura sat down next to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Oh Master Shin Lo." She began while playing with his soft hair. "I know how you feel. You feel like you must protect your papa at all cost. I know how it feels to be motherless, to wonder what life would be if she was there to greet you every morning. Believe me I know. My mama died when I was young. Don't worry Young Master I'm not trying to do anything but finish the job I was given. The only reason I am going with Master Li this Saturday is because he said he'd show me around…and this is my only time out of a country and I really don't know Hong Kong that well so you know….I said 'Yes'. I would really appreciate it if we can become friends you know."  
  
Shin Lo looked at the older woman in front of him for a second with soft eyes then he shook his head violently and pushed her away from him.  
  
"Leave me alone! You didn't believe me when I told you I've seen millions of maids try to get into the family. When flirting doesn't work with my Father they immediately try to become friends with me to show my Father the 'Bond' we have together and you DON'T know what it feels like to not have a mother! I never get to see her! The elders forbid it. I only get gifts in the mail from her, THEY WON'T LET ME SEE MY OWN MOTHER!!!" A few stray tears ran down his face and Sakura's face softened. She tried to put her arm around him again but he pushed her away and stood up, more tears freely fell from his face.  
  
"Just get this straight Sakura Kinomoto. No one, and I MEAN no one will replace my mother! No one can even come close to trying! My Father and I are happy now so…just leave us alone!" And with that he ran out her room still crying. Sakura stared at the open doorway with sad eyes.  
  
'Ah…poor Shin Lo. He misses his mother. What kind of family won't allow a boy see his own mother.'  
  
Sakura stretched out on her bed and took a quick nap before Minla would need her again…  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
(Kitchen)  
  
"Sakura!" Minla yelled across the room.  
  
"Yes Minla? Do you need anything for me to do?" Sakura asked while skipping across the room to the elder woman.  
  
"Yes, I would really appreciate it if you helped the girls make the stew. Could you do that for me?"  
  
"Hai…I mean yes of course!" Sakura said catching herself slipping back to Nihongo. She walked over to the counter where a big pot was placed and put a white apron around her slim waist.  
  
She began to measure ingredients but couldn't help but notice the blond haired girl next to her sneaking glances at her. Finally Sakura looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"Is there something you wanted to ask me? I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura said calmly.  
  
The girl looked startled. "Oh I'm Fai Mong Xie. I'm sorry for staring it's just that…" Fai Mong began nervously.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked getting curious.  
  
"Well there's a rumor going on around, rumors spread easily here. People are saying that you are going on a date with Master Li this Saturday…is it true?"  
  
Fai Mong had attracted the attention of some of the other girls around them, they were all younger than Sakura, maybe 18 at the oldest. They had all stopped what they were doing and Sakura was on the spot. She began to blush and stared hard at the ingredients she was mixing.  
  
"Well uh…you see all he did was offer to show me around Hong Kong well since you know I don't really know the area around here…" She trailed off.  
  
Fai Mong looked confused. "I understand but why would HE, Master Li himself do it? It would make more since to make Wei do it." Fai Mong looked thoughtfully for a second.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well you see the girl with blue hair over there?" Fai Mong pointed to a girl across the room. She had navy blue hair that reached her shoulder and blue eyes. Sakura nodded. "Well her name is Alicia, she's from America and she doesn't know where anything is in Hong Kong. Master Li didn't show her around Hong Kong. That must mean something…" Fai Mong had a sly smile on her face.  
  
"Seriously. I'm only going to view Hong Kong, that is it. No date, were not going out, I'm a maid and he's my master, that's it!" Sakura said with a little anger in her voice.  
  
"Ah come on, your trying to tell me that you don't want a date with Master Li?" A black haired girl asked. She looked about 19 years old.  
  
"Yeah Ming is right. You don't even want to have a date with him? The only reason is to see Hong Kong?" Fai Mong agreed.  
  
"Come on don't you think he's cute?" Another girl with brown hair and pink streaks asked. She had remembered her before. Her name was…Sayu.  
  
Sakura began to play with the ring on her finger her dad had given her for her 15th birthday, she had kept it ever since…it was sort of like a Family Heirloom now.  
  
"Well…um." Sakura began. She DID think he was cute but didn't want it to come out the wrong way, the way Shin Lo had thought about.  
  
"He IS sort of cute but it's not like I've fallen head over heels for him. I don't plan on doing anything, I don't plan on trying to get into the Li family. I just want to do my job." Sakura stated.  
  
"Yeah, right!" Scoffed a voice from across the room. Sakura turned around and saw the one name Alicia glaring at her. "You know you want the families wealth!" She turned and left the room with a tray of tea cups on them.  
  
"Don't mind Alicia. She's just mad because Master Li wouldn't give her the time of day. On her first day she flirted with him so much it was pathetic! Master Li got really annoyed by her obvious flirting but he didn't say anything. Finally around 8 P.M when he was about to go to sleep and she PURPOSULY walked in on him to do the 'laundry' when he was changing to take a bath was when he had gotten sick of it. He yelled at her and threatened to fire her if this 'nonsense didn't stop'. She hates everyone who tries to get close to him, which is about all of the maids." Fai Mong giggled.  
  
'hm…' Sakura thought while watching Alicia leave the kitchen then returned back to her work.  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
(Training Room)  
  
Syaoran was waiting impatiently for his only son to arrive. He was five minutes late and Xiaolang Li did NOT like having to wait. He sat on the ground and was caught up in his own thoughts…which somehow lead to Sakura.  
  
'Sakura Kinomoto…' Syaoran sighed heavily and turned over to lye on his stomach. 'What is it about her that makes me want to smile. She has such a warm environment surrounding her, plus her beauty…Ah! What am I thinking? This is a first. The great, fearless, Li Xiaolang thinking about a girl I only met yesterday. Isn't that something. Why did I ask her on a date this Saturday? Was it meant to be a date? I didn't mean for it to be a date. Something inside of me just said 'Ask Her Now Or Regret Later'. Maybe something good will come from this-'  
  
"Father?" A small voice interrupted his thoughts. He sat up and saw his son, his eyes were a little puffy, like he had been crying. Syaoran frowned.  
  
"Shin Lo you are late! And why are your eyes red? What happened?" He asked.  
  
Shin Lo looked down at his shoes and remembered what he had been doing for the last half an hour…thinking about his mother and what Sakura had said. He still didn't like her but his words meant a little something to him. He knew no one could replace a family member but maybe he should trust Sakura…  
  
"SHIN LO ANSWER ME!" Syaoran said while glaring at him his patience wearing thin.  
  
"I'm sorry I am late. I was running down the halls and Grandmother spilled some of her afternoon tea on me. It stung my eyes and I had to change. I am sorry Father." He said while bowing.  
  
Syaoran sighed, it's okay Shin Lo. Come on let's get started, I have something's I need to do.  
  
"Yes." Shin Lo took a fighting position and he and his father began to fight.  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
(Sakura's Room)  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo had one half hour to themselves before Minla would need them both again. Tomoyo was stretched out on Sakura's bed while Sakura steadily ran a brush through her honey colored hair.  
  
"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo started not looking at her friend but instead the ceiling.  
  
"Hai?" Sakura asked looking at Tomoyo through the mirror.  
  
"What made you want to become a police officer?" Tomoyo asked out of the blue. Sakura set down her brush and joined Tomoyo on her bed.  
  
"Well…it stated a long time ago. It's a really long story actually."  
  
"I like long stories." Tomoyo said with a smile.  
  
"Well…" Sakura let out a long sigh.  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
(Sakura's Flashback)  
  
"Sakura! You are such a slow poke!" Yume, Sakura's best friend joked as she patiently waited for her friend to catch up with her. Sakura was out of breath and had to lean on Yume to catch her breath.  
  
"Really Sakura, there is a gym just around your block." Yume said with a smile.  
  
"Mou, Yume-chan! Stop teasing me!" Sakura pouted and Yume giggled.  
  
"Okay I'm sorry Sakura-chan." Yume turned to look at the sky and saw the colors blending, a clear sign for night.  
  
"Sakura-chan it's getting late now, I think we should take a short cut." Yume said as it got darker by the moment.  
  
"Un. Demo I don't know a short cut." Sakura explained looking around. It was around 7 P.M and she and her friend, Yume Tomachi had just gotten back from the movies. It was Saturday and the streets were packed, but the crowds of people started to thin out by the minute.  
  
"I know one Sakura-chan, just follow me." With that she grabbed Sakura's hand and led her down an empty alley.  
  
Sakura began to tremble. "Um…Yume-chan…I don't think this is a good idea. It's late, you don't know what kind of people are down here." Sakura said in a frightened voice.  
  
"Oh don't be such a big baby. Your practically an adult Sakura! At the age of 17 I would expect for you to be over your fear of ghosts. Now come on!"  
  
Sakura reluctantly followed her deeper into the alley. It was getting darker, the sky was getting to be a navy color. She couldn't wait for it to end.  
  
Footsteps and heavy panting could be heard behind them. Sakura turned around in fear the same as Yume. A man dressed in all black was running towards them at top speed.  
  
"MOVE IT!" He yelled as he shoved Yume out of his way and continued to run.  
  
Yume walked back to where she was standing and stared at the direction he ran off to. "Rude people these days! Honestly!" She said with anger.  
  
Sakura hadn't said a word, she just watched the man in black continue to race to the end of the alley. Then everything happened in slow motion.  
  
More footsteps could be heard and they both turned around. A group of five people came running, they were all wearing black, the same as the man before.  
  
"COME BACK HERE MIDORI! YOU TRAITOR WE WILL CATCH YOU!!!" A man yelled and took out a black gun. Yume moved over a little to get a look at the yelling man just as he fired his gun.  
  
"YUME MOVE!" Sakrua yelled…but it was too late.  
  
Three bullets pierced her heart. Yume's eyes widened and she fell limp to the ground…her mouth twitching. The men continued to run past them as if they didn't care they had shot an innocent bystander. Once they were gone Sakura ran to her best friend.  
  
"Yume-chan…" Sakura sobbed.  
  
"S…Sakura." Yume said barely over a whisper.  
  
"It'll be okay Yume, I'll call a doctor and we'll get you fixed up okay Yume-chan?" Sakura cried some more while hugging her best friend.  
  
Sakura may have seen that look in Yume's eye that said 'Soon I'll Watch Over You From Heaven' if she did she chose to ignore it. But Yume didn't, she accepted the fact that her soul and body would be ripped apart from each other. It was her own foolishness for moving in front of a gun, and bringing up the fact about the alley. She was just happy that her friend was safe.  
  
"Sakura-chan…don't waste your time." And Yume stopped moving all together. Sakura started to sob more.  
  
"Yume…Yume-chan? Tomachi Yume…? Yume! Come on this isn't funny. Let's go home! Yume?" Sakura said over and over not believing the fact that her friend had died and that all she held in her arms was the cold body of her friends soul.  
  
The sound of police sirens echoed throughout the alley. Someone had reported hearing gunshots. Four men left their cars and neared the crying Sakura. They looked at the dead girl and two of them lead them away from the body. Sakura would not leave though, they would have to use force!  
  
"Iie! Iie! That's my friend Yume! She needs me to be there when she wakes up! Iie! Onegai let me stay!" Sakura begged.  
  
A man looked down on her with sympathetic eyes. "I'm sorry young girl demo…she is no longer with the living. She's in heaven watching over you now."  
  
Sakura shook her head then sank down into the ground. "Iie, she can't die…she can't. We were going to graduate together and go to the same college, we were going to go and try out at Tokyo U. No Yume-chan. Yume…" The officers let her let out her grief and call out her friends name, she needed a time to mourn.  
  
That day on Sakura had made a promise to herself. To protect all from the dangers of the world and reduce world crime. This was all dedicated to her late best friend: Yume Tomachi.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
(End Of Flashback)  
  
"Wow…" Tomoyo said in a whisper. Sakura had a stray tear run down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and smiled.  
  
"What about you Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Well…when I was in my first year of college my mom and I went out to see to city and spend our entire paycheck." Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Well someone tried to rob my mama and she totally made him regret it when he stepped up to us. It was like she had been taking Martial Arts for…well since she was born. I just wanted to be able to do the things she does." Tomoyo jumped up from the bed and began to imitate karate. Sakura giggled.  
  
"Demo what about Designing?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"Well it's a hobby, I don't want it to be a job, I would get tired of it then. I enjoy knowing that I can do it whenever I like. Now come on, I won't you to try on that outfit I gave to you earlier."  
  
Sakura sighed and went into her bathroom to change while Tomoyo squealed in delight.  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
(1:30 A.M)  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! My legs hurt!" Sakura complained. They had just left out of the Li mansion to check up on the town making sure it was peaceful. It took Tomoyo ten minutes to wake up 'Sleeping Beauty' whose leg were still asleep.  
  
"Come on Sakura-chan, you'll just have to deal with it…were almost done." Tomoyo said while flashing her flashlight around. Sakura groaned but Tomoyo chose to ignore it.  
  
"Okay everything is good here. We can go back now." Tomoyo said letting her friend lean on her for support.  
  
"Arigato!" Sakura squealed while hitting her thigh with the back of her flashlight.  
  
"Sakura-chan your going to leave a nasty bruise there." Tomoyo warned.  
  
"I'll be fine Tomoyo-chan, this actually feels good." Sakura said with a small giggle.  
  
They were just about to turn when a sizzling sound met their ears. They both gave each other puzzled looks.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura just nodded her head.  
  
"What do you think it could be?" Sakura asked a little afraid. Tomoyo shrugged.  
  
"Lets just go and check it out." Sakura reluctantly agreed with her. Just as they were about to turn around a huge fireball appeared a block away. Sakura screamed in shock while Tomoyo went running to the seen. She turned the corner and stopped abrubtly with Sakura hot on her tail. Construction flew all over the place. A piece of wood went flying over to the duo. Sakura caught it and wiped away a few of the ashes.  
  
"The Weapon Shop…" She whispered.  
  
"Now this is getting ridiculous." Tomoyo let out a long sigh and ran to the area to see if anyone was in the shop. Luckily no one was there but something did catch her eye. She turned her head and saw a black figure.  
  
'Darn! If there was only a streetlight over here!' She growled.  
  
"FREEZE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. The figure cringed for a minute before breaking out into a dash. (Hey! I'm on page 14 already and I didn't even get to the good stuff yet! This is gonna be a loooong chapter!) Tomoyo growled…this was NOT a good day to make her run. She started to sprint after him but lost him at a corner. Sakura came hopping on one foot after her.  
  
"Where did he go?" She asked out of breath. Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
"Disappeared. Come on let's get back to the mansion." Sakura nodded in agreement.  
  
They crept through the dark shadows and made their way back to the island that held the Li mansion. They stopped at the front entrance.  
  
"Come on…I think we should go in the back way." Tomoyo told her.  
  
"Iie Tomoyo, I can't walk another foot. I'm sure it's safe to go this way." Sakura explained while rubbing her sore leg. It turned out that Tomoyo was right, she was sure she would have a purple bruise on her leg in the morning. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"I'm going through the back way, I'll see you in the morning Sakura-chan." Tomoyo informed and ran to the back entrance while Sakura quietly opened the door. When she closed it behind her it clicked.  
  
"Sh…" Sakura told the door as she tiptoed across the carpeted floor, she was surprised when she saw a light come on. That was when she froze.  
  
"Whose up this late?" A masculine voice called into the pitch black hallway. Sakura recognized it as Syaoran's.  
  
"I…it's me.." Sakura said in a small voice then blushed. "Syaoran…" She ended in a small voice.  
  
"Ying-Fa?" Syaoran asked and flipped the switch to the hallway lights. He was in the Study looking blankly into a thick, hard cover book but looked up when he heard Sakura's sweet voice. There he saw a red faced Sakura, she looked tired, little sweat beads started to form on her forehead. She was just lucky that she wasn't wearing her Tomeda Police Outfit. She had decided to go in her P.Js so when she got back to the Mansion she could just fall back on her feathery mattress and sleep. There was one problem though…she had no where to hide her small gun and flashlight. The only place was behind her back.  
  
"Uh…uh…Hi Syaoran-kun." Sakura said stumbling over her words. Syaoran stared at for a minute and felt his heart speed up. It took a minute for him to realize that 'Ying-Fa' was talking to him.  
  
"Oh…hi Ying-Fa. What are you doing up so late?" He asked changing his language to Japanese to calm Sakura's nerves but still called her by 'Ying- Fa'.  
  
"Oh..anou…anou…anou…I wanted a drink, that's all!" Sakura said pleased with her answer. She didn't like lying but in some cases she had to make exceptions. Syaoran put the book down.  
  
  
  
"Oh I see. Nice P.Js." He added while blushing madly. Sakura looked down at her outfit and blushed and also let out a 'Hoe!'  
  
Syaoran, still blushing gestured for her to take a seat next him. Sakura looked hesitant at first but didn't back out. She sat in the armchair next to him but then she walked over to him and leaned over his chair, curious on what he was reading.  
  
"Syaoran-kun…what are you reading?" She asked the blushing Syaoran. Syaoran quickly closed the book and put it behind his back.  
  
"N..nothing, nothing at all. I was just trying to find a good book and when I couldn't I just picked this one up. Hehe, that's all."  
  
"Don't lie to me Syaoran-kun." Sakura said while pouting. She didn't know why but she felt really relaxed around him, and also playful. She seemed to forget that he was her master. She grabbed the book from behind his back. Syaoran helplessly tried to get it back but Sakura would not allow that. She smiled and backed away from him, by the fireplace so she could make out the title in some more light.  
  
"Understanding Your Child." Sakura read out loud then trailed off when she finished the title. She put the book down and gave it back to Syaoran. He wasn't looking at her, instead he was staring at the blazing fire.  
  
"You know, I tried to be a good father demo…sometimes I don't understand Shin Lo." Syaoran told her without looking at her. Sakura looked down ashamed.  
  
"Gomen ne, I shouldn't had taken it from you." She apologized while sitting on the ground in front of him.  
  
"It's okay…I don't mind, the thing that bothers me is that I have no idea how to raise a son. In a house full of women it may seem impossible demo…he's just not that easy to handle."  
  
Sakura laid her head down on his knee making him blush. She didn't realize what she was doing, to caught up in her own thoughts.  
  
'Should I tell him about what Shin Lo had said to me earlier, about not wanting his mother to be replaced by someone who was only after the families money?' (Gomen ne, I'm going to stop writing today, It may take a few more days to get this out than I suspected. Lemme see it's Tuesday June 4th…I just found out that my neko-chan is dead. So I don't know when I'll be back. I know how you feel SailorStarWinter, I haven't been able to stop crying all day! I've had my neko-chan ever since I was three…he was actually my 3rd Birthday Present. I'll see you latter.)  
  
(I'm back, its the 5th and I decided that I need to finish this chapter out…but be warned I am REALLY REALLY REALLY depressed!)  
  
"Maybe you should let him see his mother…" Sakura said in a small voice. Syaoran looked shocked.  
  
"Did he tell you something?" Sakura immediately shook her head not wanting the troubled Teenager to be in trouble.  
  
"But I think you should have a female role-model, it gets hard on the kids. I grew up without a mother to, but I had my onii-chan and otou-san were there to guide me." Sakura let out a long sigh as if a sweet memory came to mind.  
  
"Your probably right…but I haven't seen Meling in over five years. I think she's married to." Syaoran said quietly while watching the fire. He then chose to change the subject.  
  
"Um…Sakura?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Are we still on for Saturday?" Syaoran asked as he began to turn crimson, Sakura too became red.  
  
"Um…hai! I have nothing to do that day." She lied once more. She had to cancel her plans so she could be with him.  
  
Syaoran nodded, and awkward silence took over. That was when Sakura stood up.  
  
"Um…Syaoran-kun I think I should get to bed, I have to wake up early tomorrow. Um…I'll see you Saturday ne?"  
  
Syaoran nodded his head and Sakura went down the hall to her room. Syaoran just staring at her.  
  
'Sakura…Ying-Fa. Smart AND beautifu-no! I said the 'B' word again…I said the 'B' word! Baka baka baka Syaoran! You just met to girl yesterday...but she's so easy to get to know, and she's so kind and sweet, and care for others…not to mention bea…NO! NO NO!!! Don't say the 'B' word…you can say Cute but not the 'B' word!' Syaoran argued in his head. He shook his head and went back to his book.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
(Saturday-11:55 A.M)  
  
"Sakura you look so kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed seeing her friend in the outfit she would be wearing when she and Xiaolang went on their 'date.' By now Tomoyo had been calling it a date, and Sakura tried to tell her it was just a tour, then Tomoyo would say something about being so naïve.  
  
"I'll be back by midnight Tomoyo-chan, and PLEASE don't call me on my cell phone asking me what he's saying and what were doing!" Sakura begged. Tomoyo pouted a little.  
  
"But I have to know ahead of time, you know so if I have to make an outfit for you if you guys have a second date!"  
  
"Its not a date! Syao….er Master Li just wants to show me around Hong Kong." Sakura argued while stumping her foot on the ground while Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Sakura-chan…you can call him Syaoran in front of me. I already got you for that slip up. You don't have anything hide." Tomoyo said. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I forgot all about this!" Tomoyo gasped and ran to her drawer, and pulled out something black…  
  
Sakura gasped and hid her face when she realized what the object in Tomoyo's hands was…a video camera.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo-chan I thought that was just a phase!"  
  
"Iie! It's a hobby!"  
  
"What, to make Sakura known to the public and dress her up like a doll?" Sakura asked. She sweatdropped when she heard a high pitched 'Kawaii'.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan I'm about to go downstairs and wait for Syaoran-kun." Sakura said trying to push her crazed friend out. It wasn't that she didn't want her around it was just that when Tomoyo gets in her little moments its hard to talk to her. Her video camera never leaves her eye and oh about every 3 seconds she would yell out 'Kawaii!'  
  
"Matte! I'm coming down with you!" And Sakura lead her down the hall to the gorgeous front entrance. Syaoran sat there patiently waiting, sitting on the last row of stairs on the winding staircase. When he heard giggling he turned and saw Sakura and her friend…Tomoyo was her name.  
  
"Oh…konnichiwa Ying-Fa, your right on time." Syaoran said smiling *slightly*  
  
"That's a first." Tomoyo giggled and Sakura gently jabbed her in the ribs. Tomoyo still giggled though.  
  
"Um…konnichiwa Syaoran-kun, anou, I'm er….ready." Sakura finally got out making Tomoyo giggle even more.  
  
"Okay let's go." Sakura followed Syaoran out the front entrance and Tomoyo developed a dreamy look on her face, video camera STILL in hand! She heard rustling from a closet and turned to it in curiosity. Suddenly four young women fell out of it tangled in one another. Tomoyo recognized them at once as Syaoran's older sisters. She sweatdropped seeing their current state.  
  
"Anou…" She started. They each got out of the mess. Siefen had stars in her eyes.  
  
"Didn't they just look so adorable together?" She asked.  
  
Tomoyo smiled, she wasn't the only one who thought they would make the most cutest couple.  
  
"Yeah…they were very…" Fanren started.  
  
"KAWAII!" Tomoyo squealed finishing Fanren's sentence.  
  
"Yeah…" Fanren said smiling at Tomoyo. Then she got an idea.  
  
"Hey! Your that girls friend aren't you? Your name is…Tomoyo right?" Tomoyo nodded. Fanren's smile grew wider.  
  
"Say Tomoyo…how would you like to go spying with us?" She asked. Tomoyo's eyes began to sparkle.  
  
"Hai hai hai! Oh and I have my camera!" Tomoyo squealed showing the hyperactive Li sisters her best friend for life…her video camera.  
  
The girls smiled at one another and all rushed to hug Tomoyo saying things like 'What would we do without you Tomoyo?', 'We can call you mei mei! (lil sis), 'You can help us get Sakura and little brother together!', 'We'll tape all the kawaii moments!'  
  
All Tomoyo could do was giggle from all the attention she was getting from them.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
(Streets of Mainland Hong Kong)  
  
"Kawaii!" Sakura squealed looking at the scenery. "Crowded to!" She exclaimed seeing the thick crowds of people. Syaoran only nodded.  
  
"This is not a good place if you want to get away." Syaoran sighed causing Sakura to giggle.  
  
"I guess not!" And she looked around dreamily until her eyes fell something big and exciting.  
  
"An amusement park! Oh how kawaii! Syaoran-kun can we go? Pwease?" Sakura begged while pouting making Syaoran blush more than 100 shades of red. The pout Sakura was giving him was only to adorable.  
  
"Um…um…hai! We can go." Syaoran said not looking at her but at a few people in front of him.  
  
"YATTA!" Sakura screamed and grabbed onto his arm. "Come on Syaoran-kun your to slow!"  
  
Syaoran smiled at her innocence. 'She acts just like a child. It's so cute.' Syaoran smiled inwardly.  
  
"Anou Syaoran-kun…" Sakura started blushing.  
  
"Hai?" He asked.  
  
"I think you should smile more often. You look cute doing it." Sakura said still blushing but managed to smile. Syaoran blushed but didn't say anything.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
(Hiding…)  
  
"Kawaii!" Feimei said smiling and looking at the 'couple'.  
  
"Aren't they?" Tomoyo said with a dreamy expression taping the whole scenario.  
  
"Oh! We have got to get closer!" Xiefa said wanting to be closer to the action.  
  
"But they may find us. And I think Little Brother is still mad at us from giving him a list of girls who he should go with!" Fanren told them.  
  
"Forget the list! Sakura and little brother make the best couple!" Siefen said sighing happily.  
  
"A! There walking towards the Amusement Park! KAWAII! Tomoyo get your camera ready!!" Feimei squealed.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
(Amusement Park)  
  
"Arigato Syaoran-kun! I'll name it after you!" Sakura said happily hugging the bear that Syaoran had just won for her. Syaoran blushed madly and managed to choke out "It Was Nothing."  
  
"Syaoran-kun, can we ride the Ferris Wheel when it's nighttime? I would love to see Hong Kong lit up!" Sakura squealed.  
  
Syaoran blushed even harder. 'Ferris Wheel? The most romantic ride out of the whole park. Oh she probably doesn't even know what a Ferris Wheel means…lets just let her have her fun.'  
  
"Sure…we can go later. Right now lets get something to eat. I skipped lunch." Syaoran said leading her to a outdoor Food booth.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
(Hiding…)  
  
"Ferris Wheel? Kawaii!" Xiefa squealed.  
  
"Does Sakura know what she is doing?" Siefen asked Tomoyo who was still taping. She just shook her head.  
  
"No, Sakura's to naïve to know what Ferris Wheel's mean."  
  
"Ooooh! This could be interesting!" Fanren said giggling.  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
Sakura and Syaoran went to a few more booths and on a few more rides. Sakura's personal favorite had to be Merry-Go-Round. She and Syaoran sat on a painted sled, she liked being next to him. She was so comfortable that she could of fell asleep.  
  
Syaoran's favorite ride had to be a Roller Coaster called "Hell and Back." There were so many twists and turns, when they turned a sharp corner the gravity would force Sakura's body to be pressed against his own. He blushed deeply.  
  
'This is the most I've ever thought about a girl outside of family.' He said fiddling with his fingers. There had to be and explanation for this. He groaned and thought of what his cousin might say to this. It would go something like…"It's Love cutest cousin."  
  
Eriol Hiiragiziwa may be family but his weirdness got on his nerves sometimes. And not to mention him constantly calling him 'Cutest Cousin'. Eriol would always tease him about love, he was a fine one to talk, since he turned down all the girls who tried to talk to him.  
  
"Ooh! Look Syaoran-kun! Its getting darker outside! Come on and finish up! I wanna go on the Ferris Wheel. Its being lit up now." Sakura said interrupting him of his thoughts.  
  
"Okay, okay. We'll go in one minute. Let's empty our trays." Syaoran said standing up. Sakura started to look around biting her lip. She looked as if she was looking for something.  
  
"Um…Syaoran-kun…I'll be right back okay? Just stand in line for the Ferris Wheel for me okay? Onegai?" She begged using her pout again making Syaoran want to melt.  
  
"Un…" Syaoran said looking at her suspiciously. "Where are you going Ying- Fa?"  
  
"It's a surprise!" Sakura said smiling, she tossed him a wink and ran off.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
(Hiding…)  
  
"Ooo! Where do you think she is going?" Tomoyo asked taping Sakura running away from Syaoran.  
  
"I don't know but did you see the way Syaoran looked when she pouted? It was like he melted inside. It was so cute! I have never seen little brother act this way!" Fanren said smiling.  
  
"Do you know what this means?" Feimei asked with a mischievous smile on her face.  
  
"WE'LL HAVE A LITTLE SISTER!" All four sisters squealed and giggled. Tomoyo sweatdropped.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
(Ferris Wheel)  
  
Syaoran tapped his foot patiently waiting for Sakura to come and get in line with him. The line was shorting up and pretty soon he would be next in line.  
  
"SYAORAN-KUN!" A feminine voice called his name getting his attention. He saw Sakura running towards him with something in her hands. She was covering it up on purpose so that he wouldn't see it.  
  
"Ah Ying-Fa! It's about time. Ne…what do you have there?" He asked pointed to the mystery item.  
  
Sakura smiled brightly and presented him with a pink teddy bear. Syaoran took the bear speechless.  
  
"This is for you. A gift." She looked down and blushed. "I want to tell you that I really appreciate you taking me out today. Today has been the best. And you won my Syaoran Bear for me…"  
  
"Sakura you didn't have to win me anything! It was my pleasure taking you out and I'm happy that you enjoyed yourself…'cuz I had fun to. Thank you for the bear…I'll name it after you." Both young people were blushing mad and staring at their shoes.  
  
"Oi! Love birds! Your carriage awaits you!" A middle aged man said to them getting their attention. Syaoran led Sakura into the carriage and she thanked him. Syaoran climbed in after her and the man closed the swinging door.  
  
As the carriage began to move up in a circular motion Syaoran noticed Sakura shiver slightly. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Sakura turned around to see him smiling and hugged The jacket around her body.  
  
"Arigato Syaoran-kun. It was getting sort of cold. Demo…aren't you going to cold to?" She asked concerned for his health.  
  
Syaoran shook his head dismissing the question. "Don't worry about it Ying- Fa, I'll be alright." But when he shivered Sakura wouldn't forget the question.  
  
"Iie, we'll share the jacket. I don't want you to get sick Syaoran-kun." She scooted over to him and wrapped the jacket around both of them. Syaoran blushed when she laid her head on his chest looking at the moon and many lights. Sakura was to busy caught up in the scenery to notice her actions. Syaoran had no complaints buy being that close to her made his stomach twist in a knot.  
  
"Syaoran-kun…is it always this pretty in Hong Kong?" She asked with a happy sigh.  
  
"Hai…usually." 'But I think you being here made it even better' He added in his mind. Syaoran noticed that she was holding her Syaoran-Bear protectively and smiled.  
  
"Syaoran…arigato! I've had the best night ever!" Sakura said looking Syaoran straight in the eye.  
  
"I haven't been out in a while, I've had fun to!" Syaoran said with a very small smile looking her in the eye. Syaoran inched closer to her face and Sakura's eyess closed awaiting a sweet kiss. Syaoran was an inch away from claiming her lips when…  
  
"Okay rides over!" The same man said. He seemed tired and wanted to go home soon. The 'couple' snapped out of their reverie and looked at each other and blushed. Sakura jumped out and waited for Syaoran.  
  
"Come on Syaoran-kun…it's getting late and I'm getting sleepy. I think we should get home." Sakura said yawning. Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Yeah your right…it's about one in the morning. We've been out for longer than 12 hours." He said.  
  
"But it was worth it!" Sakura said with a sweet smile. She knew that she should of been home earlier but she was having way to fun. And she was sure that Kakera wouldn't mind if they skipping one check up. They took a ferry to the island and walked the rest of the way. Sakura wiped the tiredness out of her eyes and smiled to Syaoran.  
  
"Arigato for such a wonderful time Syaoran-kun!" And with that she gave him a kiss on the cheek, she was still holding her Syaoran-Bear and Syaoran was holding his Sakura-Bear. Her cheeks flushed with color and she ran to her room not wanting to see his reaction. Syaoran touched her cheek softly and smiled.  
  
"Ying-Fan…" 


	4. Jealousy

Falling Cherry Blossoms By: KU  
  
KU: Hellwo everybody!  
  
Kero: *pops up out of nowhere* HEEEEELLLOOOO!  
  
KU: *sweatdrop* When are you going to leave Kero-chan?  
  
Kero: Well since your being a big meanie for not letting me be in the story I've decided to bug you here! I mean a story or episode with out Kero-chan is not a story/episode!  
  
KU: Yeah, yeah.Take this pudding and scram! *Chucks bowl of chocolate pudding*  
  
Kero: *Eyes get big* PUDDING!!!! *flies after it* Pudding, pudding, pudding, PUDDING!!  
  
KU: *sweatdrop* Well.on with the Thank You List!!  
  
-Chapter 2-  
  
Silver-Cherry: Thank you for reviewing!!!! ^________^ Really you think it's cute? I'm sorry I'm taking so long.I'm lazy and there's no way gettin around it! ^_^;;  
  
Pinkuser: I don't know why but for some reason I love ur name -_n. Pink User.well thanks for reviewing and thanks for reading!  
  
IceAngel: Don't worry, I'll finish this story.one way or another!  
  
Cool camzy blue: Continuing continuing.*sweatdrop* hehe  
  
~*~Blue Angel 101~*~: II feel soooo loved!!!! Thank u so much!  
  
Hikaru_Blossom: Thank you for reviewing again! Thank you so much! ^_^, ish ppls like u who keep me writing!!  
  
Daphne Li: Wah! I luh ur stories! ^_^. Arigato for reviewing!!!!!!!  
  
Kikie: Thanks for reviewing Kikie.I don't know why but I'm thinking about 'Kiki's Delivery Service' just by looking at ur name! *sweatdrop*  
  
SailorStarWinter: I really really really really really appreciate ur review!!!! I feel so loved, I loved all of you guys! *tear.* hehehe. Sorry about ur BF. What does Tomura mean? It sounds very pretty.  
  
Clowmistress101: I am such a slow writer, I give you permission to kill me in the worst way possible. *sweatdrop* I will try to write the chapters ahead of time so that I can upload multiple chapters. Love ya lots! ^_~  
  
starfury3000: Thank u for ur review! I am filling with pride! *_*  
  
jaymie: o.O Just don't die waiting k?  
  
SeRa: Thank u!!!!! I know I'm a slow writer.I just gotta get some good songs in my head (anime) to get me writing! So if you know a good song don't hesitate to tell me! It just might affect how soon I update!  
  
Ali-Chan: Here ya go! Chapter 3..(finally!)  
  
(Whoa! I got 14 reviews for Chapter 2 o.O. I'm in heaven!)  
  
-Chapter 3-  
  
yvonne: Thank you! *swelling w/ pride* You guys are da bestest reviewers in the world!  
  
Pink Cherry Blossom: Ah! Kawaii name! ^_^? Ohohohohoho Kero-can will love the pudding.since he said he's not going anywhere soon.*narrows eyes at Kero*  
  
Kero: YOUR STUCK W/ ME KU! HAHAHA! *takes Pink Cherry Blossom's pudding and flies off*  
  
He can at least say thank you! Well thanks for the review!!!  
  
Natsumi: Ohohoho it'll be somethin when Sakura tells the truth won't it! *evil glint in eye*  
  
devilblossomgrl: Thank you! I'll try to type quicker! Even if my hands are full of blisters I'll finish this up!  
  
Sailorstarwinter: Oh my gosh! I gots a favorite reviewer! *sweatdrop* LoL! Your da best! Oh and keep writing! ^_^  
  
Riley Peacefield: Hewwo Riley! Thank you so much for reviewing!!!! HOOEEEE! I've been keeping you waiting for too long! I deserve to be punished! Thanks for the review!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.cuz if I did I would create a whole new series based on the love of Sakura and Syaoran! *Heart in eyes*  
  
Sakura tip toed to her room not wanting to wake anyone.more likely her friend Tomoyo. Sometimes Tomoyo could pounce like an animal on its prey and it wasn't pretty.  
  
^CREEK^  
  
Sakura winced as the door slid open not quiet as she had hoped. Looking around she made sure no one had heard. After concluding that she was the only one in the Servants Domain she opened her door wider and fell over at the sight she saw.  
  
Her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji was sitting on her bed with a wide grin on her face, not to mention the video camera that she held to her eye.  
  
"Okay Sakura.talk!"  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Jealousy  
  
"Come on Sakura, make yourself comfy as you tell me AAAALL about your date with Li!" Tomoyo said happily as she scooted over and patted the empty space on the bed. Sakura backed away slowly.  
  
"Ne.Tomoyo-chan,,," Sakura paused and faked a yawn to show she was to sleepy to talk about anything. "I am sooo tired Tomoyo-chan.you know I had a long day. Can we talk about this in the morning. It's past midnight anyway."  
  
"Ah don't try to trick me Sakura-chan! I know you are far from tired. Now tell me all about it please?!" Tomoyo asked sweetly putting on a small adorable pout that Sakura found out over the years that she could not say no to.  
  
Sure Tomoyo had gotten the evening of Sakura and Syaoran on tape but now it was Confession Time. She had to get the true feelings of what Sakura thought of Syaoran...on tape!  
  
Sakura reluntantly sat next to her friend and deeply inhaled. She turned to Tomoyo and was met with a black eye, the video camera.  
  
"T-Tomoyo-chan. Can you set the video camera down?" She asked as she put her right hand on the black eye blocking the picture of her out.  
  
"Iie." Was Tomoyo's only answer as she removed her best friend's hand from her precious video camera.  
  
"Now tell me dear Sakura-chan.what was that night of romance like?" Tomoyo asked in a sweet voice but at the same time an evil grin playing on her lips.  
  
Sakura looked confused. "Night of Romance.what? Tomoyo-chan I told you already! Mater Li-"  
  
"Syaoran." Tomoyo corrected.  
  
"Er.Syaoran-kun and I have no relationship. Maybe we are FRIENDS but nothing else! He-he was just being nice to me." Sakura whined with a blush on her cheeks. Absentmindely she stroked the fur of the bear that Syaoran had won her earlier. Tomoyo's eyes immdeitly became locked on the bear. Her grin growing wider.  
  
"Ne.Sakura what's that?" She asked slyly while pointing to the bear. Sakura immediately stopped stroking the little bear's fur and hid behind her back.  
  
"Ne.bear? What bear? I don't see anything. A-are you starting to see things Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked while giggling nervously.  
  
"Ah come on Sakura. We've known each other for a while and I know when something is tugging at your heart Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said while for the first time putting her camera down.  
  
Sakura looked up and blushed. "What do you mean Tomoyo-chan?" She asked, although she knew exactly what her friend was saying.  
  
"Master Li means something to you doesn't he?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yes-no.I don't know." Sakura said in frustration. She let out a deep sigh and began to look over the bear Syaoran had won for her.  
  
'Tomoyo-chan is right. Why DID he take me out? Why DID he win me this bear? Because he was being a gentleman right? Right? But still.why me?'  
  
Tomoyo put a hand on her friend's shoulder getting her attention. "Sakura- chan, it IS late. We should be getting to bed."  
  
"Yeah, your right Tomoyo-chan.oyasumi.." A sleepy Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
(Morning-Breakfast Table)  
  
No one spoke at the table. Fuutie, Fanren, Xiefa, and Fiemei all had their eyes locked on their little brother who seemed to notice that their eyes were boring into his but did not say anything for he was deep in thought...Sakura Kinomoto seemed to be the topic.  
  
Shin Lo was glaring at all servants around him, they all backed away under his intense glare that he had clearly gotten from his father. Every once in a while his eyes would dart to the doors of the Kitchen, as if daring someone to come out...  
  
Yelan was the only one who was acting normal. She had not heard the rumors that had spread so quickly throughout the Manor, nothing seemed weird to her. She sipped her tea and looked around the table and at the different expressions. Now was the time to inform them of their guest...  
  
"Everyone." She began getting everyone's attention. She cleared her throat before talking.  
  
"Well I received a phone call, we will be having a guest visit us for the week. I have his bedroom already made, I want all of you to be on your BEST behavior!" Yelan addressed them as if they were nothing but mere children, but this was true sometimes. Whenever they have a guest her daughters would go crazy...especially if the guest was male. And Syaoran..well Syaoran hated about everyone, and to make things worse Shin Lo mimicked his father.  
  
"Who is it mother?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Oh, your cousin Xiaolang, Eriol." His mother said calmly with a smile.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened. He coughed and looked down at his plate calmly. All of his sisters eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"I am sorry mother but I believe that I didn't hear you correctly. Who was it you said was visiting?" He asked.  
  
Yelan smiled and nodded. "I said your cousin was visiting Xiaolang. Eriol Hiiragizawa." Yelan said calmly not knowing what was coming next.  
  
Fuutie, Fiemei, Xiefa, and Fanren all winced, they all knew how their little brother felt about Eriol from previous experiences.  
  
"HIIRAGIZAWA? NOT IN THIS HOUSE HE ISN'T!" Syaoran yelled. All servants paused for a second before scurrying back to their workplaces to tell everyone about Syaoran's tantrum.  
  
"Xiaolang Li. Lower your voice this instant." Yelan said in a firm voice. Syaoran pressed his lips into a thin line and glared.  
  
"He will NOT be staying in this house!" Syaoran murmured.  
  
"Yes he will, it was already arranged. Xiaolang you must show more respect to people, you are the Leader of the Li Clan, what you do reflects on the Li's. You will behave while your cousin is visiting. He sounded happy to be able to see you again. You two will bond while he is here and end of discussion." Yelan told him while sipping her tea.  
  
Syaoran growled. He had lost the battle. "Fine he can stay here. How long is he staying?" 'The sooner I get rid of him the better.' Syaoran thought.  
  
"One week Xiaolang. But he also said after that week is up he will be visiting for dinner, and other occasions. He said he would arrive today around noon so it shouldn't be long before he does come."  
  
Syaoran's blood boiled. A full week of being tortured, humiliated, and a full week of having to look at Eriol's stupid grin.  
  
The door opened and everyone turned to see Sakura enter the room to clear the table. The four sisters giggled in their hands, Shin Lo glared at her, and Syaoran blushed looking away. Yelan smiled at the young girl who returned the smile with an even warmer one. As Sakura made her way around the table, picking up plates and cups she gave everyone a warm smile. The sisters let out a small squeal when they saw Syaoran give a small smile and Shin Lo glared at her even more.  
  
"KAWAII!" Xiefa shrieked not being able to keep silent. Now would be a time for Tomoyo's video camera.  
  
Yelan gave her a puzzled look and Xiefa gave her mother a sheepish smile while her fellow sisters giggled at her.  
  
Once Sakura cleared off the table she made her way back out the door. Everyone but Yelan stared at the door which the young beauty had existed out of. Fuutie, Fanren, Xiefa, and Fiemei all started to giggle, Syaoran shot them all a deadly glare and Shin fixed his eyes on door. Yelan gave them all odd looks.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" She asked, she was clearly lost.  
  
"It's nothing mother!" All five of her children said quickly in unison. Yelan looked bewildered but dismissed the question seeing how her children would not tell her.  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
(Kitchen)  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Hai?" Sakura asked as she whirled around and met the face of her best friend.  
  
"Ah Tomoyo-chan!" She said as she recognized her. Tomoyo stood their behind a counter kneading the dough.  
  
"So what did he say?" Tomoyo asked slyly.  
  
"Hoe? Who is 'he'?" Sakura asked, blinking cutely.  
  
Tomoyo fell over. "S-Sakura-chan. What do you mean 'who is he?' Your Romeo of course!"  
  
Sakura felt her face heat up. "S-Syaoran-kun?" She asked in a squeaky voice. "Romeo?" She asked, her face was even hotter.  
  
"Hai Romeo." Tomoyo said still smiling.  
  
"H-h-he's not-" Sakura started stuttering.  
  
"I know, I know. 'He's not your Romeo.' I just can't help it Sakura-chan. You two make such a cute couple. It's a shame that he's not your Romeo. Matte, 'Romeo and Juliet' ended to sad.you guys aren't Romeo and Juliet.hm...then who are you?" Tomoyo tapped her chin thoughtfully thinking of another famous couple to compare Sakura and Syaoran to.  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
(12:20 PM)  
  
Syaoran Li was pacing back and forth in front of the front door. He was awaiting his doom, impatiently. His sisters, son, and mother was standing still behind him. The doorbell rang and Syaoran opened it. He saw his cousin's smirking face.  
  
"Hello cute lil cousin."  
  
"Don't call me that!" Syaoran said between clenched teeth. Eriol just adjusted his glasses and sighed.  
  
"Glad to see that you missed me Syaoran." Eriol said sarcastically. Syaoran just huffed.  
  
Yelan sighed. "It's good to see you again Eriol. Wei get his bags and bring them to his room. How was your flight from England?" Yelan asked as she closed the door behind him.  
  
"It's been a long time Yelan. England is beautiful but..." Eriol started.  
  
"But?" Syaoran asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well I've decided that I would rather be closer to the Clan so I have decided to move to Hong Kong." He said smiling brightly, his eyes were fixed on his 'cute lil cousin' to see his reaction.  
  
Syaoran stumped his foot on the ground and his face turned redder. 'Damn it!' He yelled inwardly.  
  
They were all interrupted by a cough. Everyone turned to see Sakura standing in the hall bowing.  
  
"I am sorry to interrupt you, but Lunch is being served." She said blushing, knowing that Syaoran's eyes were on her.  
  
"Thank you. You may return to your duties." Yelan said politely. Sakura nodded, her head still bowed she turned to leave when someone gripped her arm. Turning around in shock she turned to see a pair of blue eyes framed by glasses.  
  
"Ah. I never in my life have seen such a beautiful angel." Eriol said with a charming smile. Syaoran growled underneath his breath and the Li sisters exchanged worried glances. Shin Lo hated Sakura more, it seemed as if she were out to seduce all men who were apart of the Li's.  
  
"Um..th-thank you." Sakura said blushing.  
  
"May I ask the Angel on Earth what her name is?"  
  
"Sakura.Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"Ah, that is a most lovely name. Cherry Blossom. It suits you too, for you have the beauty and grace of the very flower." Eriol said locking his eyes with hers. He stole a glance at Syaoran and saw that he was fuming. Eriol smirked.  
  
'Why that little brat! He sounds as if he stole that tired line from a poetry book. The nerve! He's only been here for less than 10 minutes and he's already flirting.and with Sakura at that!' Syaoran thought angrily.  
  
"Th-thank you, thank you very much." Sakura stuttered. She had never been complimented so much. Syaoran noticed the faint blush on Sakura's cheeks and narrowed his eyes at his devil-like cousin. He coughed to get both of their attention. Both Eriol and Sakura turned to look at Syaoran, as did his family.  
  
"Eriol, we really must be getting to the Dining Room. The food must be getting cold, and I'm sure Ms. Kinomoto has work to do. Let's go!" Syaoran had fire burning in his eyes. Eriol and the sisters all noticed his jealously and became amused.  
  
"But of course Cute Lil Cousin. Until next time dear cherry blossom, farewell." Eriol took Sakura's hand and kissed it. Sakura turned a few more shades of red and Syaoran was red in the face from anger. Shin Lo really didn't care what was going on, it was actually better if Sakura was interested in Eriol, that would lead her away from trying to steal his father away from him.  
  
"Now, which way to the Dining Room Cute Lil Cousin?" Eriol asked smirking at the red Syaoran.  
  
"This way, come on." He said in a huff as he lead his cousin down the hall, all he could think about was the many ways to kill Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
(Tomoyo's Room)  
  
Minla did not need the girls and had let them run off to do whatever. So there they sat, on Tomoyo's bed working on the Mysterious Bomber Case. Tomoyo opened a millennia folder which was full of sheets of papers and Hong Kong's criminal records.  
  
"So what places have been bombed again?" Tomoyo asked with her pen in her mouth. Sakura took a moment to think.  
  
"Lovers Sundae, the theater, and the weapon shop. That's weird, they don't have anything in common." Sakura said as she stretched out onto the bed. Tomoyo nodded her head. Sakura was right, what did an ice cream shop, a movie theater, and a weapon shop have in common?  
  
"And what was strange is that there was no attack yesterday." Tomoyo said while taking notes. Although Tomoyo didn't do a check yesterday she had searched the newspaper for any news of another 'bombing'.  
  
"Well we know our bomber is poor since he or she can't afford bombs, instead they have to use fire works." Sakura joked, Tomoyo allowed herself to laugh a bit.  
  
"That's true." She said after their laughter had died down.  
  
"So what does the records say? Any bombers that sound a little like ours?" Sakura asked Tomoyo who flipped through the Criminal Records.  
  
"Well there is this one guy-wait no, he was executed so it wasn't him. Aha! There's this one girl who-oh no, sorry. She's turned to charity work now. Um." Tomoyo looked through the files some more.  
  
"But remember Tomoyo-chan, our bomber hasn't harmed anyone.and most of the bombings are set around midnight." Sakura reminded her. Tomoyo nodded and looked through the files for someone with that description.  
  
"Nope! There no one that even sounds a teensy bit like our bomber." Tomoyo said with a sigh. Sakura sighed and rolled over on her stomach.  
  
"How long do you think this will take?" She asked her best friend who was running a hand through her auburn locks. Tomoyo had an evil glint in her eye.  
  
"I hope for a while, I know you want to spend more time with Master Li."  
  
"Hoe! Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura screamed as she hid her face in one of Tomoyo's pillows. Tomoyo chuckled.  
  
"Ah Sakura-chan, it's obvious that you like him. Even a blind man could see that!" Tomoyo told her.  
  
"Okay maybe a like him a little bit..." Sakura said in a small voice, her face still in the pillow.  
  
"AH KAWAII! And I got it all on tape! Ohohoho I'm going to name this one: 'Sakura-chan's Kawaii Confession!'" Tomoyo stated as she whipped the black video camera off of her dresser. Sakura looked up and hid her face in her hands, her face beet red.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan..."  
  
"Sakura-chan admitted she likes Master Li! Ah this is all too kawaii! Now when Sakura and Li-kun get married and have children I'll get to film them!" Tomoyo said in a happy voice as she taped Sakura from different angles. Sakura looked up horrified before she started beating the pillow, her face still red with embarrassment.  
  
"TOMOYO-CHAAAAAN!"  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
(Dining Room)  
  
"So where are you moving to cousin Eriol?" Xiefa asked.  
  
Eriol was seated between Fanren and Fuutie, Xiefa and Fiemei were sitting across from him. Syaoran sat at the end of the table-as far away from Him as possible. Shin Lo sat between his father and Fiemei, and Yelan sat at the other end of the table.  
  
Eriol cleared his throat and wiped his mouth with the cream colored napkin before answering.  
  
"I will be on the Mainland, on a street called Spinel Sun. The EXACT address is 583 Spinel Sun Street." Eriol answered.  
  
"Oh, and your parents were all right with you moving so far from England Eriol?" Yelan asked.  
  
"Oh yes, at first they didn't think it was a good idea for me to move from England but I am 26 after all, I can make my own decisions. And they agreed to come and visit me once in a while." Eriol explained.  
  
Eriol's mother was the older sister to Xieyu, Syaoran's father. She had fallen in love with a English boy at the age of 15 and married him at the age of 19. They had both moved to England, since the boy was only an exchange student to the school Eriol's mother went to. Two years later they had received word that Xieyu's sister was pregnant and was to have a baby boy. Eriol.  
  
Syaoran felt sorry for his aunt, having to give birth to the Devil in Disguise, it seemed to him that Eriol's main point in living was to make him miserable, and now he was flirting with the girl who he sorta-kinda- maybe likes.  
  
"Eriol how come your aren't married yet? I mean your so kawaii who wouldn't marry you?" Fanren asked while smiling. Eriol smiled back.  
  
"Well there's not a lot of girls out there who suit my taste. And it looks like I'm not the only one here who is waiting for the Perfect Girl huh Cute Lil Cousin?" Eriol asked while tossing a wink Syaoran who was glaring at him non stop.  
  
"Yeah, yeah what ever. AND DON'T CALL ME CUTE LIL COUSIN YOU FREAK!" He said with fire burning in his eyes.  
  
"Xiaolang!" His mother hissed at him shocked at his actions.  
  
"Sorry mother." Syaoran murmured an apology and fixed his eyes on his plate.  
  
"Um Mistress Li? You had asked for the paper to be brought to you?" Came a new voice. Everyone turned to see Tomoyo standing by the door with a rolled up newspaper in her hands.  
  
Eriol stared intently at her. Those shimmering purple orbs, the way her hair bounced when she made any kind of movement. He could have sworn he saw Angel Wings and a Halo.  
  
The young beauty handed Yelan Li the newspaper, and bowed to everyone before walking back out of the door.  
  
'I'll see her again.' Eriol thought as he continued to eat the Ramen noodles. 'and I'll also find out what her name is.' _*_*_*_*_  
  
(Midnight)  
  
"Sakura.." Rang a voice in Sakura's ear. The sleeping girl smiled a bit.  
  
"Syaoran-kun.?" She asked in her sleep smiling.  
  
"No Sakura-chan, it's Tomoyo, you know, your best friend?" Tomoyo asked smiling while shaking Sakura gently.  
  
Sakura sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes and smiled at Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo-chan." She said as she cocked her head.  
  
"Ne Sakura-chan, how long have you been dreaming about Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked with an innocent look on her face.  
  
"What? Mou! Your so mean Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said blushing while she playfully pushed her laughing friend.  
  
"Okay let's get this over with Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said while shining her flashlight in the auburn haired girl's face. Sakura jumped out of bed dressed in her Police Officer outfit. Tomoyo grinned.  
  
Once safe outside of the Li Estate and on the Mainland they two women began their job. They casually walked down business streets inspecting everything, making sure that there were no lights on, no one lurking in the shadows, and must importantly they made sure they didn't hear that dread sizzling.  
  
"Everything looks calm to me Tomoyo-chan." Tomoyo nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Sizzle.  
  
They both looked at each other with horror written on their faces.  
  
"Oh no." Tomoyo whispered.  
  
Sizzle.  
  
"Sakura-chan."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan.."  
  
"DUCK!"  
  
Both girls dived to the ground just as a fire ball erupted without a warning. The eruption was to far away, maybe just around the corner. The two girls jumped up and broke out into a dash. When they got to the sight all they saw was a burnt down store and debris everywhere. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Now we'll never know what store it was!" She whined.  
  
Police sirens filled the air. Both looked at each other, and as if reading each other's minds they began to run towards the ferry to go home.  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
(Next Day-Breakfast)  
  
Both Sakura and Tomoyo were serving the Li Family and their guest breakfast. They didn't seem to notice the stares that two certain people were giving them. Eriol and Syaoran just couldn't seem to take their eyes off of the goddess's, the Li Sisters squealed in delight. Sakura placed a plate in front of Syaoran and winked at him, Syaoran blushed and managed to smile back.  
  
When Tomoyo placed a plate in front of Eriol she stole a glance, which was bad because she almost dropped her plate. Eriol stared into her orbs as did Tomoyo. He looked so handsome and Tomoyo had this urge to just run her hands through his midnight blue hair. In a low whisper, for no one to hear he asked her a question.  
  
"May I know your name fair maiden?" He asked smoothly. Tomoyo blushed and looked away not meeting his gaze.  
  
"My -my name is Tomoyo. Tomoyo Daidouji sir." Tomoyo whispered back. She was about to serve Shin Lo when Eriol grabbed her arm bringing her attention back to him.  
  
"Call me Eriol." He whispered before letting go of her hand and started to eat his breakfast as if nothing happened while a dumbfounded Tomoyo just nodded her head.  
  
Both girls, after they were done serving breakfast, bowed showing their respect to the family and left them to eat in peace. A second after they left Eriol excused himself from the table, he walked through the door that Sakura and Tomoyo had gone through. Shortly after, a suspicious Syaoran also excused himself.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
(Kitchen)  
  
"...yeah there was another bomb last night." Sayu was telling Fai Mong while mixing ingredients.  
  
"Really? Where?" Asked Fai Mong who obviously hadn't heard about it. Sakura and Tomoyo strained their ears to here more from the other side of the Kitchen.  
  
"You didn't hear? It was on Yue Street! The bomb was INSIDE 'Leather You Like It Or Not'...you know the place that sells suit cases?" Sayu continued.  
  
"Really? It was burnt to the ground?" Fai Mong asked her eyes getting wide.  
  
"Well at least we know now where store it was." Tomoyo whispered to Sakura who nodded.  
  
"Well Minla says I have to go and make the beds, so I'll see you later Sakura-chan, ja!" Tomoyo said while taking off her apron.  
  
"Ja Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said to Tomoyo's disappearing figure. She inhaled deeply and sighed and she continued to form the cookies.  
  
"Boo." Came a soft masculine voice.  
  
Sakura jumped an inch off the ground, she came face to face with Eriol Hiiragizawa. She bowed after she had gotten over her shock but Eriol helped her up making her look him in the eye.  
  
"Sakura, a beauty like yourself shouldn't have to bow." He said and took her hands in hands. "Nor should she have to work." Sakura looked away with a faint blush.  
  
"Bu-but it's my job." She told him. Eriol brought her closer to him, Sakura blushed from the closeness and tried to pull away, it didn't feel right.  
  
"I don't see how such a lovely creature would want to work and get her pretty face dirty." He said while his thumb traced her jaw line. Sakura pushed herself from his arms and went back to forming the cookie dough to look like hearts.  
  
"I-I really must be getting back to work sir." She said in a shaky voice. Unknown to her and Eriol, Syaoran was watching from a dark corner, not happy with Eriol at all...and in a room full of knives he started to get ideas.  
  
"Yes of course, I shall see the fair lady again shant I not?" He said while kissing her right hand.  
  
"Um.sure." Sakura said not sure if she should have answered that question. Eriol gave her a charming smile before skipping out of the Kitchen. Sakura let out a sigh of relieve that he was gone and went back to work. She stopped working when she felt a tap on the shoulder. Smiling inwardly she greeted the mysterious person.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" She said with excitement in her voice. She couldn't help put notice the coldness in his eyes and how his eyebrows were knitted together.  
  
"Sakura..stay away from him. Don't believe anything he says. He tells all lies." Syaoran ordered. He had an intense glare which Sakura was not use to. Sakura gulped.  
  
"Hai, Master Li." She said in a sad voice. She turned her head so Syaoran wouldn't see the tears which were threatening to spill. Syaoran realized his mistake immediately. He grabbed Sakura by her shoulders and made her face him. A stray tear fell from her eye, Syaoran'' heart ached, he had made her cry.  
  
"Sakura..." He started, she looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't had been that mad it's just that...well you wouldn't understand but please, stay away from Eriol." He paused and wiped his bangs from in front of his eyes. "For your own good stay away from him."  
  
Sakura smiled. "Your not mad at me?" She asked.  
  
"Of course not. If anything I'm mad at Him." Syaoran said wearing a weak smile. Sakura let out a squeal of delight and hugged him, eyes everywhere were focused on them. Syaoran blushed and found himself returning the hug.  
  
Eriol opened the door to the Kitchen a crack and peeped inside. His eyes twinkled seeing the sight. 'I AM a genius.' He told himself proudly before closing the door.  
  
'Syaoran-kun is such a sweetie.' Sakura thought while smiling. They let go of each other a little reluctant. Syaoran scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Well ah, you probably have work to do and ah, well I'll see you later okay?" He put his hands in his pockets and looked towards the Japanese girl. Sakura gave him a warm smile which melted his heart.  
  
'No girl...ever has had this kind of affect on me. She's something else.' Syaoran thought while gazing into her emerald orbs. He shook himself out of the trance she seemed to have him in and stumbled out of the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Took me forever and it day didn't it? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm very very very sorry! I should be punished!!! Thanks for the reviews everyone, keep em comin!  
  
Kawaii Tenshi: I'm back!  
  
Kero: o.o Who is she?  
  
KU: *looks scared* She's my other half...I thought I had her killed..  
  
KT: What?  
  
KU: *whispers to Kero * RUN!! 


	5. Meiling

Falling Cherry Blossoms  
  
By: KU  
  
A/N: Hello minna! Yup I'm back early! I'm trying to type like a whole bunch of chapter so I won't have to worry about typing. And before I get to the Thank You List I would like to say that I CAN NOT IGNORE HER IS THE MORE KAWAIIEST SONG I HAVE HEARD!!!!!! Chibi Syaoran I singing it! gomen demo I just LOVE his little voice! He sounds adorable! And he is sooo cute!!!!!!!!!! Uh oh, I'm in my Syaoran Mode...I should stop talking write here...SYAORAN IS SOOO KAWAIII!! *cough* Okay now that I have gotten that out of my system I would like to say one thing...as you all saw Chapter 3 was..erm LONG! I was looking at the number of words in my story and my eyes nearly popped out. Well I have been typing 5000 words to each chapter, if you think that is too long please say so in ur review and I'll shorten em, I don't know why but I like writing long chapters.  
  
Kero: PUDDING!!  
  
KU: Huh?  
  
Kero: PUDDING!!!! PUDDIN!!!! Hey doesn't that cloud look like a bowl of pudding?  
  
KU: *sweatdrop* Erm.sure.  
  
Kawaii Tenshi: Hello.  
  
KU: -_- Just my luck.  
  
KT: What? What did I miss?  
  
KU: Nothin, nothin at all! Now scram!  
  
KT: Hey you can't do that to me-  
  
KU: Anywayz...  
  
Thank You List  
  
HeavenlyAnimeAngel: Wohoo! People like my story enough to curse~^_^() Keep reading! I'll be done with this by December..(lets pray *gulp*)  
  
seashell: I like that name! SeaShell! I'm reminded of the sea of..(Kawaii Tenshi: No duh!) anywaz! *eyes KT*Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter and my future chapters that will come out some time around Dooms Day!-_-() Ja!  
  
KyteAura: Hewwo! It was hard having to do that to poor Sakura-chan, having Eriol do that to her, I just couldn't write it! But I had to! For all of my loyal readers out there! (Kero: Oh shut up already!) *glares at Kero* Oh and don't worry! Were all obsessive here...no one is *coughcough* insane (Kawaii Tenshi: Your an obsessive insane stalker of Syaoran Li though!) *Sing song voice* Shut up! Don't worry Aura! There will be plenty of ET and SS to go around! I just luv those too! Luv ya! (Kawaii T: Crap! Now she has another fav. Reviewer! ) (Kero:How many does KU have so far?) (KT: Like I'm keeping track)  
  
Pink Cherry Blossom: Hello jello! (KT:...I'm not even gonna ask) Oh course Shin Lo is cute, since Syaoran is soooooo kawaii times 10 then the apple can't fall to far from the tree now can it?  
  
AZNangel20: (Kawaii Tenshi: Don't say it..she's another of your fav. Reviewers ne?) But of course! AZ reviewed for all of my chapters! *hugs AZ* Okay I haven't been practicing my Jap. Lately but does Kou Usagi Ichiban Desu ka mean Kou Usagi is number one? (KT: Go look in ur Japanese Book Sherlock!) But I'm to lazy! Well if it does I must say that I am sooooooo(Kero: Uh oh! There goes her ego!) happy that ppls like my story! My first CCS story and it's a success *tear* This is the happiest day of my life! I would like to thank all the little people..(KT: She's talking to you Kero!) (Kero: *bites KT's finger) (KT: OUCH! Why you lil..!) Now you know I can't have Syaoran and Eriol on 'good terms'! So be prepared to see some good old 'Syaoran-wants-to-kill-the-evil-Hiiragiziwa-and-Eriol-keeps- grinning action! Really your in suspense? Well maybe I should had held this chapter a lil...see how long you could last! LoL! Don't worry I"m not that mean! (Kero and Kawaii Tenshi: Sure...) Please keep reading! I'll be looking for to seeing your reviews! Luv ya lots! Ciao!  
  
Lilcutemunchkin: (Kero: Is she one of the 'lil people' she would like to thank?) (Kawaii Tenshi: Must be!) WAAA! I'm updating! I'm nodding..I'm nodding! I'm sleeping..(Kero: *rubs tail under KU's nose to wake her*) Im UP! Its 1:30 AM but I am up! I have finished this chapter just for you and all of my other loyal reviewers! I luv you all! Theres no me, with out you! (KT: Ain't that a song?) *nervous laughter* No, of course not! (Kero: Yeah it is! The one with Ja Rule, Nas, and Ashanti-) *sing song voice* Shut up!  
  
Sakura-jr17: Ooooo you think you know who the bomber is ne? Well it could be anyone, from some hobo on the streets to Syaoran! (Kero: Nah, I think Eriol is behind all of this) (KT: *nods* Yeah, that would make a lot of sense) Yeah..Eriol is evil enough..*strokes chin thoughtfully* Welll anywayz, I'm gonna call your Clue Jr. (Kero: Why would your call Sakura 'Clue Jr.?) Becuz I can! She's using her brain to solve the crime! You wanna know if your right..then keep reading and thinking girl! Luv ya!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: What are you all Mind Readers?  
  
Tomoyo walked down the silent halls, her arms full of towels to put up, but of course, her mind was somewhere else.  
  
'Hm...so my kawaii Sakura-chan has a crush on Li-kun, I wonder how he feels about her. Oh that would be so cute if they got married and...OH! I can make Sakura-chan a kawaii dress. Maybe I should talk to Fuutie-san, maybe she'll tell me if Li-kun has any feeling for Sakura-chan as well. Oh they make such a cute couple! Why if Li doesn't like Sakura-chan...why I'll...why I'll hit him over the head with my video camera, that's what I would do!'  
  
"WHOA!" Tomoyo screamed as she felt herself run into someone and knock them both down. (KU: WAH! I'M LISTENING TO I CAN NOT IGNORE HER!!! I don't know why but it's additive! All of you, go and download it if you haven't heard it!! It's to kawaii to miss out on!!!!)  
  
Tomoyo sat up rubbing her head. "Ouch." She muttered. She looked up and saw a hand being offered to her. Taking it she straightened herself up and looked into the eyes of Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
  
"I'm sorry about that Tomoyo." Eriol said smiling. Tomoyo's eyes widened.  
  
'He remembered my name!' She thought shocked.  
  
"Erm...i-it's okay. I'll ju-just pick up the towels and be on my-" Tomoyo started to frantically refold the scattered bathing towels, her head down. Eriol put a hand on hers making her heart speed up and her breathing come in pants. Her face felt hot and sweat ran down her forehead.  
  
'Am I sick?' She asked herself not sure what these symptoms were, but strangely enough she liked the feeling. Her eyes locked with Eriol's dancing ones.  
  
"What kind of gentleman would I be if I let an angel like yourself clean up all of this when it was my fault that we are in this predicament?" Eriol asked smirking.  
  
"I-I don't know." Tomoyo said while blushing. Eriol's smirk turned into a smile as he helped fold the cream colored towels.  
  
"You know Tomoyo...Eriol said in a deep and mysterious voice. Tomoyo's head perked up.  
  
"It's not good to lie to people." He handed her the neat towels and walked out casually. Tomoyo's eyes followed him her mouth slightly open.  
  
'What does he mean? Does-could he possibly know?'  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Meiling  
  
Sakura's face was as white as a ghost and everyone around her was staring. She giggled nervously and wiped the flour off of her face with her apron.  
  
"Sorry..I guess I was holding it by the bottom." She giggled while sweatdropping. All of the other floured covered servants sweatdropped and went back to work. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Interesting.." Came a voice from behind her. Sakura jumped up and turned around to look at the person behind her.  
  
"Hoe!" She gasped in shock. She held her heart and looked at the mysterious person again. "Syaoran-kun!" She managed to squeak out. She was actually happy that her face was covered in flour, that way he wouldn't be able to see the blush that had crept up on her cheeks.  
  
"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan." Syaoran greeted with a smile. Sakura looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Didn't we just talk an hour ago?" She asked him. Syaoran chuckled a bit.  
  
"Hai we did, demo I'm bored Ying Fa." He said as though he were a child. Sakura smiled warmly.  
  
"And what does that have to do with me?" She asked cutely. Syaoran took his hand in hers and smiled.  
  
"Let's go for a walk."  
  
"A walk?"  
  
"Yes a walk."  
  
"Demo.."  
  
"Ah come on, please?" He asked. Sakura stared at him.  
  
'God he's cute.' She said inwardly. Blushing even more she shook her head and looked at the young man in front of her. How could she say no?  
  
"Okay, I'll come, demo I don't think Minla will let me." She said looking thoughtful.  
  
"Don't worry, she will." Syaoran assured her. And without another word he walked over to the elderly woman and began to walk to her. Sakura watched as Minla pointed towards her, Syaoran blush, and the woman start laughing. Syaoran trotted back over to her, his face still red from whatever comment Minla had made.  
  
"What did she say?" Sakura asked blinking cutely.  
  
"Um..she said your relieved of your duties until 7:30." Syaoran said still red in the face.  
  
"Anou..Syaoran-kun, are you sick, your face is red. Oh, is it the heat in the Kitchen? Come on let's get you out of here." Sakura said naïve as always. Syaoran smiled at her cuteness as she pulled him out of the Kitchen.  
  
Syaoran led Sakura to a door she had never seen which was on the second floor, right next to-Syaoran's room. It was a dark room and as everyone knows, Sakura doesn't like ghosts, and ghosts only dwell in the dark.  
  
She latched onto Syaoran's shoulder and Syaoran stood there puzzled until he heard her whimper. Making soothing hushing sounds he ran his hand through her auburn locks. He opened another door directly in front of them and they both were met with the blinding light of the sun. Sakura let go of Syaoran and shielded her eyes.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked in a small voice. Syaoran gave her half a smile, still not use to smiling and took her hand. He didn't know if Sakura felt it also but wave of electricity ran through as they touched, although this was a pleasant electrical shock, not at all like the painful shocks. Syaoran led her down many winding steps until they were on the ground again. Sakura looked up and saw a gate. Over it was written-in fancy letters-LI. She pressed lightly on the gate and found that it would not budge. Syaoran handed her a old looking key.  
  
The girl turned the key in the key whole she had found under the mosses and many plants. She pushed the gate and it opened. Inside was the most beautiful part of the Li estate she had seen.  
  
"Wow." She breathed out.  
  
"You like it?" Syaoran was so close to her he could feel his breath on her neck She shivered and turned around smiling at him.  
  
"It's very pretty!" She exclaimed. She turned around again and took a step in the garden. She watched in awe as birds flew around freely and bathed in fountains. She saw an English Maiden water fountain and sat on it's edge. She looked at bushes with pink buds, and stared in amazement how tall the trees grew. It all seemed to come from a fairy tale, it's beauty did not look as one in reality.  
  
"I could live here." She said quietly to herself.  
  
"This is where I come to get away," Syaoran said leaning against a tree trunk. "being the Leader of the Li Clan is stressful, and my sisters are just annoying. The only word they know is 'Kawaii'." Syaoran said mocking their high pitched voices. Sakura giggled in her hand.  
  
"They sound just like my friend. She always tells me I'm so kawaii and makes me outfits to parade around in." Sakura said smiling letting her hand wade in the water of the fountain.  
  
'Well she wasn't wrong about the 'kawaii' part." Syaoran thought to himself watching Sakura's every move.  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
Shin Lo was outside of the Estate, his head leaned against a tree he began to think.  
  
'It's not fair, papa won't let me go to a Public School, that Sakrua girl is making passes at my dad AND my cousin. God what a nuisance!' He thought as he twirled a blade of grass between his index finger and thumb.  
  
"Shin Lo?" Questioned a feminine voice.  
  
Shin Lo whirled around hearing his name. A couple feet away from him stood a beautiful woman who looked to be slightly younger than his father.  
  
"Yes that's me. Who are you? Some reporter who wants to find out more about our Clan? Well forget about it, no one is telling you anything so SCRAM!" He said while glaring at the mysterious woman.  
  
The woman smiled slightly. She had her long black hair in two buns on the side of her head, her crimson eyes bored into his. She wore a pink dress and had her hands on her hips.  
  
"Shin Lo Li! Oh my look how you have grown! You look just like your father!" She exclaimed running to him and drawing him into a hug. Shin Lo was caught by surprise.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" He demanded. Try as he might he could not get out of her 'death grip'. Only when she released him was he able to breath again. After a few minutes of coughing he looked up and saw the woman glaring at him with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Don't you ever use that kind of profanity with your mother!" He exclaimed in a loud voice, anyone could tell she was mad, Shin Lo winced, then it struck him..  
  
"Wait-my mother?"  
  
"Yes your mother. Do I look like St. Nicholas to you?" She asked in a teasing tone of voice.  
  
"My mother! As in Li Meiling? My father's ex wife?" He still questioned not believing the things she told.  
  
"Yes Shin Lo darling. I am your mother, as in Li Meiling-well actually it's Hiu Meiling now.." She said in deep thought. She didn't blame her son for not recognizing her, she doubted that Xiaolang kept her memory alive in their house hold.  
  
"This is no joke?"  
  
"I assure you Shin Lo that this is very real."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Really really really?"  
  
"Really really really."  
  
"Really really really really really really really really really really-"  
  
"Shin Lo sweetie! I AM your mother whether you believe it or not. Your were born on April 19th at exactly 10:43 P.M. Trust me Shin Lo...I remember that day REALLY well." Meiling said tired of the questioning. She was happy to see her son again but she could tell her cousin had taught him to trust no one. 'Figures.'  
  
'Well...she DOES look a little like me. And-and I think I saw her picture in one of the old photographs in the 'Keepsake Room.' She's my....'  
  
"Mommy?" Shin Lo let out a croak. Meiling looked shocked but she nodded calmly, still nodding. Shin Lo, through strict training was taught NEVER to show his emotions, so he approached his mother at a calm pace. When he reached her he bowed politely. With his head down tears started to fall to the ground. This was really his mother.  
  
"My baby." Meiling said, tears coming down her cheeks. She engulfed him in another hug and listened to his sniffles. He was worried at first that the Elders might see and think lower of him for this display but all troublesome thoughts vanished-he was in the safe arms of his mother.  
  
"Come in mother. I'll tell Wei to prepare a room for you. Come on I want everyone to see you!" Shin Lo said, he wasn't smiling but there was a tug at the corners of his mouth and his eyes twinkled.  
  
"I don't think your father would be to happy to see me dearest-" Meiling said being pulled by her son up to the entrance.  
  
"Sure he will!" Shin Lo said confidently. Meiling couldn't help but smile. Behind them trailed the taxi driver caring all of Meiling's luggage. Shin Lo escorted his mother into his home and called every member of his family- but the elders-to come to the Hall.  
  
His grandmother-Yelan Li-walked in the room reading a paperback book and her reading glasses on. She was walking as she was talking, reading her book.  
  
"Shin Lo, honestly there is no need for such a rack-Oh my God!" She gasped seeing Meiling next to him. Yelan dropped her book and her hands flew to her mouth in shock. Meiling gave her aunt a shy smile and a small wave.  
  
"Mother what is-Meiling?" Xiefa cried walking into the room. She had come because she heard Shin Lo calling her but sped up when she had heard her mothers gasp. Her other sisters rushed in and had about the same reaction- shock.  
  
"Meiling!" They all shrieked.  
  
"Nihao.." Meiling said still shy. Her son was holding her hand proudly as his eyes scanned the room.  
  
"Where is father grandmother?" Shin Lo asked once he couldn't find him at all. Yelan was to much in shock to pay much attention to him, she just gave him a simply answer.  
  
"He said he was going for a walk Shin Lo-Meiling! When on Earth did you get here? Its been ages! Come, come. Let us all sit in the Living Room and talk. Wei prepare Miss Meiling's room, and send a servant to bring us tea, quickly now." She told her trusted servant who bowed and walked out of the room. Yelan gestured for her daughters and niece to follow her to a more private room. On their way there they met Eriol who was just about to head out.  
  
"Hello aunt Yelan, you look as though you are in a rush-oh my! Meiling. Its been years since I last saw you. Why..the last time I saw you, you were still 'protecting' Xiaolang from any female who came a yard by him!" Eriol said joking. Like the gentleman he was, he bowed to his cousin and smirked. Meiling returned it.  
  
"It's been a long time also. As I recall the last time we saw each other you still thought girls were aliens from the planet Klipnoid trying to poison all the men on Earth, then take them back to Klipnoid and devour them there." She said smirking. Eriol laughed.  
  
"Oh yes, the good old days. And for the record Meiling-I thought you were their leader." And he was on his way. Meiling watched his disappearing figure and smiled. 'Same old Eriol.'  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
(Li Garden)  
  
"Thanks for your company Ying Fa." Syaoran said from the heart. He was laying on his back on the lush grass, his thoughts were wandering and for the first time for months he felt the gentleness of peace. 'It must be the atmosphere.' He thought sneaking a side glance at his companion who was leaning against the fountain staring at the cloudless sky. She looked at him and smiled making him blush.  
  
"That's what friends are from Syaoran-kun." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Friends.." Syaoran echoed. Now that was a new word, cold hearted Syaoran Li, who always distanced himself had a friend-outside the family. 'Boy, my life has just turned upside down within the past week.' He thought grinning a little. Sure his life had changed but it was for the better, and he knew it was going to get even better.  
  
"Hai Syaoran-kun, friends. That's what we are aren't we?" Sakura asked smiling cutely, he head was titled to a side and made her look like such an adorable 3 year old.  
  
"Hai, friends." Syaoran assured her feeling something tug at the ends of his mouth before he really smiled. A rare smile that no one had seen-not even his mother-until today.  
  
"Anou...Syaoran-kun I was actually pretty scared at first. People said that you were this old meanie who didn't care about anyone-not even his son..." Sakura started off looking at the ground, Syaoran kept his eyes on her wanting to hear what she had to say. He knew there were many rumors around about him. Many from his business associates who unfortunately had to spend more than two hours with him. Even Syaoran knew he wasn't great company.  
  
"...but know I see they were all wrong Syaoran-kun. Your actually a pretty sweet and caring guy. People just have to know you better." Sakura said in a happier tone of voice. She lifted her head to look at him and gave him a heart breaking smile. He felt his cheeks flame, it was amazing how this Japanese girl could make him act like such a fool.  
  
"Arigato Sakura-chan....demo I'm afraid I'd have to say that most of those people had the right idea, I'm not that great to be around...but something changed all that..." He trailed off scared and embarrassed that he had given it away. He turned his head to look the other way while his face was turning pink then pink to red.  
  
"Well what ever happened to you must had been the best thing in the world! And keep your attitude, I'm sure many people will like you, they'll all see this sweet guy I'm looking at now." Sakura said smiling.  
  
Syaoran shook his head chuckling. "It must be great being so naïve." He said in a quiet voice but Sakura heard him.  
  
"Hoe?" She asked with her head cocked to a side. Syaoran shook his head once more smiling a little.  
  
"Never mind." He said standing up. Sakura also stood up and dusted off her traditional skirt. She looked at the sky that was slowly setting. Her guess was that it was around 5 PM.  
  
"Aww! I have to go back to work! And I was having fun too." Sakura said pouting. Syaoran smiled. He stretched and turned back to the auburn haired girl.  
  
"Ah don't worry Sakura-chan, if you ever wanna come to the Li Garden just come and find me, and I'll get your outta of work some how." He said giving her a thumbs up.  
  
Sakura's hand flew to her mouth. "Demo...you can't do that Syaoran-kun!" She said shaking her head.  
  
"Who says I can't?" Syaoran replied raising an eyebrow. Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
The two made their way back to the stair case and into the house. From there they made there way to the first floor and parted. Syaoran to the Dining Room for Wei had told him they had company, and Sakura back to the kitchen....only to be embarrassed by Tomoyo....  
  
"Sakura-chan....where have you been?" Tomoyo asked curiously. Sakura put her apron back on and began helping Tomoyo slice the carrots.  
  
"For a walk." Was all she said, she was acting as if it weren't a big deal.  
  
"Really? You left the grounds?" Tomoyo asked. Sakrua didn't want it to come to this but she had to tell her friend where she had been for the past 2 hours.  
  
"Okay Tomoyo-chan. I went to the Li Garden with Syaoran-kun."  
  
3 2 1..  
  
"AH! KAWAIIIIII!!!" Tomoyo shrieked. This was definitely kawaii moment. If she had been spying on Syaoran and Sakura she would had named her tape "A Stronger Love Bond".  
  
"Anou...onegai Tomoyo-chan, shhhh!" Sakura begged holding her left ear, Tomoyo giggled sheepishly. "Gomen ne." She apologized.  
  
"Oh that had to the kawaiiest moment of Sakura's kawaii life I missed out on! Why didn't you come and get me, you know this would be a great tape to show at your wedding. Wait! You went walking to 2 hours and you don't look as if your feet are killing you...what were you doing in Garden anyway? Was it something I would want to tape...or something that wouldn't be good for young children? Hm?" Leave it to Tomoyo to start asking Sakura 'those' questions.  
  
Sakura's face was flushed, she put both hands over her ears to block out Tomoyo's taunting voice. "TOMOYO!!!!!!" Sakura screamed. She threw a chopped up carrot at her best friend who only laughed.  
  
"Well you never know Sakura! If I don't ask I'll never know! That's my motto!" Tomoyo said smiling. Sakura was still red but her skin color was going back to its regular complexion.  
  
"Tomoyo, just promise me you'll never ask me another question like that again." Sakura said returning back to her work, fully aware that her face was still red.  
  
"But Sakura, if I don't ask you won't tell me, and I have to know so I can get it on video tape! Ohohoho! I'll call it "Kawaii Sakura's Dark Secrets!'" Tomoyo laughed evilly. Sakura dropped the knife on the ground in shock and stared at her best friend, her face now very close to purple.  
  
"TOMOYO!!!" Rang throughout the bare halls.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
(Dining Hall)  
  
"Mother you called for me?" Came a tired voice from the hall. Yelan looked up from her tea cup and to the doorway waiting for her son, his reaction would truly be one that would need to be on video camera.  
  
"Yes I did, please come in." Yelan said when she saw her son lean on the door way frame. He still hadn't gotten a chance to meet this 'mysterious guest' and to be honest he really didn't want to meet this guest. His eyes scanned the room, there was his mother, his son who looked like he could actually be smiling! And his four sisters were all in chairs huddled around who he could only guess was their visitor. The visitor was in a red chair and her back-he could tell it was a she because she had long hair-to him.  
  
'Yippee!' Syaoran thought inwardly in a sarcastic voice. Now it was a week of having to lose this new girl who was probably only after the family fortune, he had to live with Eriol's stupid flirting, hearing kawaii all the time, and being caught blushing when Sakura smiled at him, just great!  
  
"Father!" Shin Lo cried when he saw his father. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Father you won't believe who has come to visit us!" He said, he was incredibly hyper, that was so...un Shin Lo like.  
  
"Who?" He asked. He watched as the woman stood up-her back still to him-put her tea cup down on the small table in front of her and slowly turned around, keeping Syaoran in suspense.  
  
Syaoran's mind took a while to register who this person in front of him was. At first all he could do was stare while this 'woman' smiled a bit. Finally it clicked.  
  
"MEILING?" He asked shocked.  
  
"Hai, nihao Xiaolang." She said in a mellow voice. Syaoran stared for a few seconds before regaining his senses.  
  
"Long time no see ne Meiling?" He asked in a slightly rough voice. He didn't hate his cousin, no he could never hate her, but he just couldn't stand being reminded of the two years they were married, it was pure torture.  
  
"Meiling will be visiting us for two week approx. Xiaolang, she has the room on the second floor far south." Yelan said in a cool tone, that said if Syaoran had any objection he might as well go and make his will.  
  
"Yes mother." Syaoran said nodding, he was much to smart to argue with his mother.  
  
'I wonder what this will be like...two weeks with Meiling, my ex wife...oh this is all to confusing. This is just not my week I guess!' Syaoran thought grimly.  
  
"Oh Little Brother! Look at this! It's cousin Meiling's kawaii son! His name is Hashimiru." Fanren said in a hyper voice. She jumped up and shoved the small photo album in his face. Syaoran glared at his sister before snatching it.  
  
In the picture was a 3 year old boy with red eyes like his mother and blonde hair which he could had only inherited from his father.  
  
"Cute kid," Syaoran mumbled. "you're married?" He asked.  
  
"Hai! I was married right after I finished college. I'm Hiu Meiling now. Wife to Hiu Totomoya." Meiling said bowing her head.  
  
No one in the room noticed it but Shin Lo was sitting on the sofa secretly plotting. 'Everything will be all right if mother and father got back together and remarried. We would be a happy family, and dad would smile and we would have Family Nights and everything! And when father and mother got back together father would send Flower Girl-or what ever her name was- packing!' This was a plan that couldn't be foiled..it WOULD NOT be foiled...that is if his parents were cooperative...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Yes, yes I know, I know. "You left us right there?" Well it's one AM and my kitten keeps walking over the keyboard and I'm scared she might delete or something (it IS possible..she has deleted my whole Email Inbox once!) And I'm sure you all know that these chapters are how do you say...long! Even I have to say they are. If they are too long for you please, just say so. I make them long because I like long chapters, I don't know that's just he way I am. So all my chapters will be again 5000 words okay? Please don't forget to review!  
  
Kero and Kawaii Tenshi: WAIT!  
  
KU: Nani?  
  
Kero: *whispers in KU's ear*  
  
KU: Oh yeah! October 10th was my birthday! I am officially 14 now!!! Yahooo!!!!! I got a PS2 (I was sooo shocked) nad Final Fantasy X (That game is gonna be the end of me) and lots of money for AnimeCentral! Yahoo! Now for a gift from all of you in Web Land I want...  
  
R E V I E W S ! !  
  
That's right reviews! It don't cost you anything and it only that 3-5 minutes! Luv you bunches! Bye!! 


	6. Scheming

__

Card Captor Sakura

Falling Cherry Blossoms

'It's okay to feel sad Sakura-chan.'

--Tomoyo Daidouji

KU: Hello minna! How are you all doing? I got this kawaii little Card Captor Sakura mouse pad, it's so adorable! 'Too Cool' is now my favorite store! Mwahaha! Now to my thank you list!

__

Thank You List

****

Angelstarhikaru Im sorry it took so long!!! Thanx for reviewing and reading!!!!!!

****

Peach Bear (don't worry I'm lazy too) Thanx for updating and thank you!!!!! ^_^ and ur in luck, because I took so long I was able to update this chapter and the next chapter, so chapter 6 should be out in 2 weeks!

****

innocent-penguin WHHHAAA! Me? Talented! WAHAHAHA! Arigato! Domo Arigato! ^_^ P.S Are penguins REALLY that innocent?

****

miao-maio Arigato! I really appreciate it and thanks for reading!!

****

ConFuSeD Sorry if it's complicated but it'll all start to unravel when we start to get to the end! Thanks for reading!

****

Sammie I'm so proud of myself, I got the next chapter out! Wheeeeee!

****

Blue-Star-118 Ohohohoho why is everyone so determined to know who the bomber is? ^_^ Won't you ppls be surprised! 

****

Lilcutemunchkin WHA! Hyperness! Thanks for reviewing!!! 

****

Phack Arigato for reviewing! Sorry it took me so long!!

****

Tainted Goddess WAHHHHH! Arigato! ^-^. Wheeeee thanks for the review and I hope ya keep reading! Luv ya lots!

****

Sakura-Mako HOOOOOOEEEEEEEEE!!! Only I can take over the world! Mwahahahahahaha…but just in case….here's chapter 5! ^_^

****

Blank WHEEE! I have a twin…in a way. ****Sweatdrop**** Happy belated b-day! Thank for reading!!!

****

Sakura-jr17 Arigato! Sorry it took me so long! Dumb compy! **kicks computer** ITAI!!

****

Heather WAHH! Heather is going to kill if I don't get chappies out…heather is gonna kill me if I don't get chappies out! Don't die on me now! I just got the next chapter out!

****

Tannie Wheee! Thanks for reviewing so many times! Domo Arigato!!

****

Luvly_Chibi_White_Blossom Arigato! ^-^ I'm doing great and I'm sorry it took so long! Blame the internet company!!! 

__

P.S TO All: Since I took so long I was able to write both this chapter and the next chapter, so your all in luck, it should be up in 2 weeks! 

__

"SAKURA!!" Sakura turned around to see who was calling her. She saw Tomoyo running down the halls at top speed; her arms were waving towards her in a frantic way.

"Ne, ne! Slow down Tomoyo-chan, Mistress Li would have a fit if she saw you running down her halls like that." Sakura said giggling a little.

"Gomen, gomen! You look awful happy Sakura-chan, you _heard _right?" Tomoyo asked looking her friend up and down then she locked eyes with her, as if trying to read her thoughts.

"Nani?" Sakura asked blinking.

"So you didn't hear." Tomoyo said slowly, she seemed reluctant to tell her friend anything. 

"Come on, tell me Tomoyo-chan! Stop leaving me in the dark like this!" Sakura said in her usual cheerful way. Tomoyo bit her lip. 

__

I know she won't be smiling like this for long. I really don't want to be the one to bring her the bad news. Tomoyo thought to herself looking down. She wanted to be the last person on Earth to make her friend lose her precious smile. 

"Meiling Li, is here in the Li Mansion. She's going to be staying here for a while." 

****

Chapter 5: Scheming

"Nani?" Sakura asked in a small voice, her bottom lip trembled slightly.

"Yeah, I heard it from the girls at the kitchen. She arrived an hour ago, I think they're still in the Company Room." Tomoyo said, her voice even quieter than Sakura's had been.

Sakura bit her lip and forced a smile. "Well, that must be why I saw so many servants in the Guest Wing." 

__

Meiling Li. Syaoran's ex-wife. I wonder what will happen, I mean, Syaoran-kun is always talking about how Shin Lo is so distant, maybe a mother figure is exactly what he needs…Maybe that's what Syaoran-kun needs also, someone to be there for him when he's feeling stressed out, someone to…just be there for him. But what about my friendship with him? Would that change because of Meiling-san? Maybe I should just back off for now on, I mean they are _a family. Besides, as soon as we solve this case I'll be gone. Gone forever. That sounds like the right thing to do, just back off Sakura. You're not part of the family portrait, Syaoran probably misses Meiling, and I know poor Shin Lo does. He _needs _a mother. And Meiling _is _his mother. _Sakura swallowed the big lump in her throat. This, out of all the hardest things in the world, seemed to be the hardest, but everyone has to make sacrifices, this was one she had to make. Tomoyo noticed the silence and swallowed her own lump in her own throat. She knew Sakura was sad, and so was she. 

"Gomen nasai, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo told her friend looking down at her own shoes. 

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong! Now I have to go and deliver these towels. We'll have lunch together in my room okay Tomoyo-chan? Ja ne!" And Sakura ran off, clutching the towels in her hands. Tomoyo bit her lip and shook her head sadly. 

"It's okay to feel sad Sakura-chan." She said quietly to herself as she watched her friend's figure get smaller, and smaller. "It's okay…"

Sakura opened one of the guests' rooms and walked in. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw young woman-her age-hovering over the bed taking clothes out from a suitcase. Sakura stopped breathing for a second, she had a guess who this was. 

"Ah, I am so sorry for walking in like this. I di-didn't know anyone was in here." She said stuttering lightly. The young woman at the bed whipped her head around to see who had walked into her room. 

"Oh don't worry about it, it's not like I'm not dressed or anything. Just put those towels in the bathroom." The woman said smiling warmly as she pointed to the bathroom. 

"Arigato…er thank you." Sakura said starting to walk to the bathroom.

__

She speaks Japanese. Meiling thought to herself. _Light brown hair, beautiful, sparkling emeralds and a warm atmosphere. She might be…_

"Is you name Sakura Kinomoto?" Meiling asked out of the blue. Sakura whipped her head around at such a direct question. 

"Y-yes. Yes it is." She replied timidly. She looked Meiling over. Long raven hair pulled into two childish buns at the side of her head, crimson eyes that seemed to know more than Sakura thought she should know. She was very pretty, if she and Syaoran weren't related, and weren't forced into this marriage, she thought that they might last. "How did you-"

"I heard about you when I was walking down the halls. Two girls were talking highly of you," Meiling looked Sakura over. "Yeah you look like his type." She said nodding her head slightly. 

"What?" Sakura asked feeling confused and lost. Meiling smiled and shook her head. 

"Don't worry about it Sakura, you can call me Meiling. You're friends with Syaoran aren't you." 

"Y-yes. I've only been here a month though." Sakura said feeling uncomfortable. 

"So you know what Syao is truly like. Not a lot of people do. You may be his only friend at the time." Meiling said sighing as she flopped down on her bed. "You know, when Syaoran and I were little I would always dream of what it would feel like to be his wife. It was my dream, it was his nightmare." Meiling smiled when she heard Sakura stifle a giggle. 

"When he promised he would marry me-I-I couldn't be happier. But as we grew older he seemed to understand what he was doing, that he was committing himself to me and only me. When we were married it didn't feel like I thought it would. I didn't feel like the luckest person in the world, and I sure didn't hear a heavenly angel choir, I actually felt a little ache in my heart but I had ignored it back then. I stopped pestering Syao as much as I had did when we were little, I started acting like a cousin and a friend, but then I found out I was pregnant when Shin Lo. It just felt awkward, we couldn't talk like friends, I don't think Syaoran even smiled for a full month. When Shin was born that was when we both decided that this was just crazy, that if we kept this marriage up our relationship as cousins would end. I left China and moved to Japan. I had so much fun; I went to a Japanese high school and a Japanese college. I also met the love of my life there." She stopped and turned to Sakura. "Syaoran just needs understanding is the point. I hope you two become _close _friends." She said winking. Sakura blushed even though she didn't know the true meaning to her words.

"Miss Meiling-"

"Meiling." Meiling corrected her. 

"Um yeah, Meiling. If it's not too rude, why did you come back to China? Oh I shouldn't have asked you that. It's none of my business, just ignore it!" Sakura said slapping her own forehead. 

"I don't mind. I came back to make amends with Syao. We never really talked; I wanted to make sure he still loved me-as a family member. He and I were really close when we were small; I don't want to lose him as a friend. I also came to finally get him hooked up with someone. Can you believe that after 13 years he has only had ONE girlfriend! And as Fiemei tells me, that relationship only lasted 1 and a half months!"

"It takes a while for someone to find their true love." Sakura whispered absentmindedly. 

"I suppose you're right Sakura. I just hope he can find his soul mate before this century ends." Meiling said sticking her tongue out in a teasing gesture. Sakura giggled into her hands. 

"Just pray Meiling. You don't want to be here a century do you? Have hope in Syaoran-kun."

__

'Syaoran-KUN_' hmmm? It looks like I just might have to be here a week before Syaoran finds that Sakura is the one for him. I would to see them get married, they would make a cute couple, Sakura is has a really cute personality. _

_*_*_*_

(Syaoran's Room)

Syaoran lay on his bed with a pillow on his head, to anyone who were to pop up in his room they would think he were trying to suffocate himself instead of thinking he was closing the world out. 

__

So, Meiling and Eriol in the same house huh? Great! Yippee! KILL ME NOW! I know why Meiling is really here; she just wants to help me find a wife. And Eriol-Eriol just wants to annoy me to death. Maybe if I were to lure him onto the roof-nah he wouldn't fall for it. 

Syaoran turned on his stomach and let out a deep sigh. "Maybe I should go see what's Ying Fa is up too." He mumbled to himself. Unknown to him, his son had just walked in and wasn't quite pleased to hear his father mumble _her_ name. 

"Father." Shin Lo said making himself known. 

Syaoran sat up, his hair messier than ever. He scratched his head and nodded towards his son. "Yes Shin Lo?" 

"I-I was wondering if-if you, mother, and I would, would like to take a walk." He stuttered looking at his shoes. Syaoran lifted an eyebrow.

"Since when did you like taking walks?" He asked suspicious. 

"W-well the weather is nice, and you hardly go out dad." Was Shin Lo's reasonable answer. Syaoran let out a sigh. 

"Yes, well I guess a walk wouldn't hurt. Let's go get Meiling." He jumped out of bed and opened his door. As soon as he and his son walked out Syaoran spotted Sakura scurrying past them. 

"Ah! Sakura!" Syaoran said grinning a little at her. Sakura stopped and turned around. She smiled broadly then opened her mouth to say something but closed it just as quick when she saw Shin Lo. 

__

Shin Lo needs a mother, Syaoran needs a wife. She reminded herself. 

Sakura bowed, "good afternoon Master Li, Young Master." And she was on her way. Syaoran looked puzzled, usually she would smile and her eyes would sparkle then she would greet him with a 'konnichiwa' making his heart flutter, but she didn't today. _Maybe she was in a hurry. _Syaoran thought to himself. 

"Dad?" Shin Lo asked bringing him back to reality. 

"Sorry. Come on." 

_*_*_*_*_

(Down the Corner)

Sakura stopped power walking and rested on the wall behind her. This was harder than she thought, but she wanted to see Syaoran smile, she wanted to see him happy, he and his son happy. She wanted Syaoran to have a family again, and she was in the way. _Gomen nasai. This is what's right. _

_*_*_*_

(Down Town)

Syaoran, Meiling, and Shin Lo walked down the streets in an uncomfortable silence. Shin Lo kept glancing between his mother and father and was disappointed to see that there was a great space between them. 

"So Syaoran, how have you been?" Meiling asked starting the conversation. Syaoran looked at her and frowned. 

"Just fine, I see you've been doing good too." 

"Yeah, I've met your friend Syao, I'm very proud of you getting over that anti-social phrase of yours." Meiling said teasing. 

Syaoran looked confused. "My friend?" Then he blushed a deep red. "You mean-"

"Yes I mean Sakura Kinomoto." Meiling replied smirking. 

Shin Lo cringed hearing the name. Why was she the topic over everything? Maybe he needed to give them 'alone time.'

"Er, mother, father. I have to go to the bathroom stalls over there. I'll be right back." Shin Lo said and he dashed off in the opposite direction and ducked behind some shrubbery. 

"Um…do you think he knows the bathrooms are over there?" Meiling asked sweatdropping when she noticed her son had ran off in the wrong direction.

"Probably, which means were in trouble." Syaoran said sighing. Why did his son have to be as sneaky as him? 

"Now tell me, how is Sakura?" Meiling pressed. 

"First off, how did you find out about Ying-er Sakura?"

"Ah that is so cute! You call her Ying-Fa? Well she was putting some towels up in my room and I had heard some other girls talking about some girl and she matched the description. We had a really nice conversation. I told her all your turn on and turn offs. Getting a sponge bath by a naked woman is still on your turn on list right?" 

"WHAT THE? MEILING!?" Syaoran screamed his face red with embarrassment. Meiling giggled. 

"Don't worry, I was just joking. You know I would never do that to you." Meiling said innocently. 

Syaoran snorted then looked up at the sky. He stretched and smiled. "Shin Lo was right, this is perfect weather." 

"How would you know Syao. You probably haven't been outdoors in a year." Meiling said smiling. 

"Well for your information this is my second time outside this month!" Syaoran told her matter-of-factly. 

"Really? Where did you go last time?" Meiling questioned. 

__

Why did I tell her that? Syaoran mentally kicked himself. 

"You wouldn't be interested." He said. 

"Oh but I am." Meiling said not giving up on the question.

"I went to the carnival." Syaoran mumbled. 

"Really? With who may I ask." 

"You may not ask."

"Oh don't be so mean too your favorite cousin." 

"Favorite?"

"Mou! You're so mean."

"I see you've been brushing up on your Japanese."

"Hai! It looks like you'll have to be speaking Japanese more Syaoran." Meiling said smirking.

"Why?" 

"Because Sakura can only speak poor Chinese so when you get married you'll have to talk to her some way." There was a sneaky twinkle in Meiling's eyes. 

"MEILING!"

"Ohoho! Someone is blushing!" 

"MEILING I'M WARNING YOU!"

"Okay, okay. But who did you go to the carnival with?" 

"Er…"

"Any day now." 

"*Mumble*."

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Meiling said leaning in to hear. 

"I said Sakura."

"KAWAII!" 

"Why is everyone obsessed with that word?" Syaoran asked loudly. 

"Because it's kawaii! But you and Sakura together is even more kawaii!" 

"Could you stop it with the kawaii stuff?" 

"NO! Kawaii Sakura and Syaoran!" 

"Okay you know Meiling, I really hate you!" Syaoran told his cousin glaring. 

"Oh but I love you." 

"I would challenge you to a match but you're probably out of shape." Syaoran said smoothly. Meiling stopped walking.

"Say that again?" She said looking him, eyes locked.

"I said you probably forgot all the martial art skills grandfather taught us years ago, have you gone deaf also?" Syaoran asked smirking.

"I assure you, I've kept up with my practice." Meiling said monotone. 

"But you're in no condition to fight." 

"I could take you on anytime!" Meiling challenged.

"This coming from a woman who has had two children! Yeah, right!" Syaoran snorted. 

In a swift motion Meiling kicked Syaoran's feet from under him. Syaoran fell on his behind looking at his cousin shocked. Meiling just grinned. 

"Okay maybe you _have_ kept up with your practice." He mumbled taking Meiling's hand to pull himself up. 

"Don't _ever_ question me Syaoran Li!" She said happy that she was finally able to catch him off guard after all these years. 

"Yeah, yeah, next time were going to have a fair match!" Syaoran stated glaring.

"Fine, next time. But back to my point, Syaoran, I think you should seriously ask Sakura on a date." Meiling said nodding her head.

"We already did. The carnival remember?" 

"Really! You guys had a date but you didn't tell me?"

Syaoran blushed. "Well…it wasn't a _date _date. More like a friendship date."

"Well next time ask her on a _date _date!"

"Why are you so anxious to hook me up with Sakura! Were only _friends _Meiling! How do you know I even like her?" Syaoran demanded. 

"Because you let her call you Syaoran-_kun_! And you also blush every time I say her name-yeah I noticed." Syaoran blushed deep red after hearing his cousin's words. 

"So you _do _like her." Meiling probed.

"I'm not saying anything." Syaoran stated stubbornly. 

"Fine, but believe me Syaoran, we _will _finish our little conversation." Meiling said dropping the subject. 

Syaoran turned around and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw his son trailing behind them. 

"When did you get here?" He questioned. 

"Oh, just now father. Can we go stop at that ice cream parlor? I'm sort of hungry." Shin Lo said pointing towards Lovers Sundae. Truth be told, Shin Lo was watching them from the bushes and decided that they had enough time alone, now he had to show them what a perfect family they made. 

"Hey, wasn't that ice cream parlor on T.V one day?" Meiling asked recognizing it from the international news channel.

"Yeah, some fool tried to blow it up. That was about a month ago though so I'm sure it's pretty safe now." Syaoran said opening the door for them. 

_*_*_*_

(Li Mansion)

"Why do you look so down?" A voice said interrupting Sakura's thought. Sakura's eyes popped open and she found herself staring into the face of a man with midnight blue hair. 

Sakura got up from the corner she was crouching in and smiled at Eriol. "Oh, I was just thinking Eriol."

"You seemed stressed." 

Sakura sighed. "I am." 

"Come on, let me treat you to some ice cream." Eriol said grinning. Sakura's eyes lit up.

"Really?" 

"Sure, come on." 

"Wait, let me get out of these clothes." Sakura said happily. She raced down the corridor to the Servants Hall to change. Eriol waited patiently smiling. _She really is a sweet girl. _

"Er…Eriol?" A soft voice questioned. Eriol shook from his daze saw Tomoyo staring at him with the oddest expression on her face. 

"Oh, my dear Tomoyo. How are you doing this lovely day?" He asked kissing the young woman's hand. 

Tomoyo blushed before replying. "Just fine Eriol, why are you just standing there smiling?" She asked shyly. 

"Oh I must look like a fool. Sakura was looking pretty stressed out so I invited her to get some ice cream. Desserts always cheer people up. Your welcome to come if you like sweet Tomoyo." He invited. 

Although she really wanted to go she passed. "No thank you Eriol, although I do appreciate you inviting me. Maybe you can help Sakura relax, plus I have a lot more work to do." 

"Fine, if you insist. But I will bring you a slice of cheese cake." 

"Now how could I say no to that?" Tomoyo asked. She was getting use to this flirting thing. 

"Eriol?" They both turned to see Sakura in a pink shirt and white blouse. Tomoyo smiled at her friend and mouthed the words, 'Everything is going to be O.K.' Sakura smiled and looked down at her feet. 

"Well you've got a date Eriol, don't stay out to long." Tomoyo said teasing. 

"Don't worry, we'll be back, but I'll be back for you Tomoyo dear." Eriol said winking. 

Tomoyo said nothing but blush and walk off. Eriol bowed to Sakura who giggled. "Shall we go my lady?" Asked the gentleman.

"We shall." Sakura said linking arms with him.

_*_*_*_

(Lovers Sundae)

Syaoran slowly ate his chocolate cake listening to his son and Meiling talk about things that happened in their lives. Syaoran focused on Shin Lo, never in his life had he seen the light in his son's eyes that he was seeing today, he was like a whole new person. 

__

Well I guess I could have at least told him about Meiling. Maybe he would have turned out differently, rather than a miniature me. Syaoran thought chopping at his cake. He looked up just in time to see two familiar faces walk through the door. 

"Sakura? Eriol?" He voiced clearly shocked. 

Eriol and Sakura stopped their conversation when they heard someone call their names. When Sakura saw the three of them at the table, eating ice cream together her heart fell. _They look like the perfect family. _

They both made their way over to Syaoran. "If it isn't my two favorite cousins." Eriol said grinning. 

"What are you doing here Eriol? With Sakura?" He asked. 

"Jealous?" Eriol whispered just loud enough for Syaoran to hear. 

"No! That is not the point! What are you doing here?" The little patience Syaoran had was gone now. 

"As you can see, I'm treating my dear Sakura to some ice cream. She seemed like she could use the break, I hope that you don't mind." Eriol said in a sly tone of voice. 

"No I don't mind, I was just wondering." Syaoran lied. "Konnichiwa Sakura-chan." He said warmly to the girl who didn't let out much as a peep during the whole conversation. 

Realizing Syaoran was talking to her Sakura gave him a stiff bow. "Konnichiwa Master Li, Young Master, Konnichiwa Meiling." She greeted them all. 

Syaoran looked a little hurt and confused. _Master Li? _His mind echoed.

"Oh, konnichiwa Sakura." Meiling said happily. Shin Lo didn't bother to greet her until his mother stared right at him. 

"Konnichiwa, mai-Sakura." He mumbled. "Maid." He said under his breath. 

"Sakura? Are you feeling alright?" Syaoran asked, noticing how Sakura only looked down at the tiled floor and barely smiled which he wasn't use to. Seeing her not smile was about as unusual as seeing a chicken in clothes. 

"I am fine Master Li, but thank you for your concern." There she went with that Master Li stuff. Something was defiantly not right. 

"Are you sure?" Syaoran pressed. 

"Positive." Sakura said starting to feel uncomfortable. Eriol, sensing her nervousness began to usher her to their own booth.

"Come on Sakura, let's get our ice cream, we'll be seeing you around Syaoran, Meiling, Shin Lo." 

"Yeah, bye…" Syaoran mumbled to their disappearing figures. _What is wrong with Sakura-chan?_

_*_*_*_

(Sakura and Eriol)

"You seemed pretty quiet back there. Is there anything wrong with you and Syaoran?" He asked. 

"No, nothing is wrong." 

"Are you sure?" 

Sakura smiled and titled her head. "It's really cute that you're worried about me but I'm fine, believe me."

"Well in that case, let's go get our ice cream." Eriol said getting up and offering her his arm. Sakura giggled and gladly took it. 

_*_*_*_

(Syaoran, Meiling, Shin Lo)

Syaoran watched the whole exchange between Sakura and Eriol confused. She seemed to talk to Eriol as if they had been life long friends, but when she had to face Syaoran, she barely spoke a sentence. 

"Syaoran, what's going on with you and Sakura?" Meiling asked.

"I don't know, I didn't do anything." 

"She seems so distant. I know I just met her, but she's as easy to read as a book." Meiling said taking a sip from her lemonade.

"Who cares what's wrong with her." Shin Lo said quite bluntly. Syaoran and Meiling both looked at him.

"Shin Lo, that really was not appropriate. _We_ care what's wrong with her and so should you. She is your father's friend and she is also my friend." Meiling snapped. 

"But she's just a maid." Shin Lo argued. 

"Are you arguing with your mother Shin Lo?" Syaoran asked, his voice cutting into him. Shin Lo gulped. 

"No-no sir." He said stiffly. _Okay, new plan, keep Sakura busy with Eriol. _Shin Lo thought making a mental note. 

Syaoran sighed and watched as Eriol and Sakura made their way back to their booth, Eriol was talking and Sakura was smiling and would occasionally giggle. Syaoran felt jealous. _Maybe she likes Eriol. _Syaoran's eyes widened at the thought. It was possible, Eriol _did _have the charm to win over any woman, and maybe he won over his Sakura. Suddenly he felt sick. 

"Come on," He told his cousin and Shin Lo. "Let's go." He thew his plastic cup away and headed for the door, the others followed in suit. He held the door open for Meiling and Shin Lo, and before he left he took one last look at Sakura, he was surprised to see her looking at him. For a moment they locked eyes, then Syaoran broke the spell by turning around and heading out the door. 

Sakura let out a sigh and laid her head on the table, her ice cream was left to melt. 

"You love him don't you?" Eriol asked bluntly. 

"Yes…I mean-"

"Ha! Too late my dear! Your heart spoke first!" Eriol said triumphantly. 

Sakura let out another sigh. "I suppose you're right."

"Then why are you treating him like this?" Eriol wanted to know. 

"Because, it's the right thing to do. Don't you think Syaoran, Meiling, and Shin Lo look like the perfect family?" She asked him.

"Well not the _perfect _family, but they _are _a family Sakura, and no matter what they will be a family." Eriol explained. 

"Exactly. That's why I have to get out of their way so they can be happy." 

"Sakura dear, I don't think you're understanding me. Meiling and Syaoran are family by blood. They are also family by Shin Lo, and no matter why they will _always _be a family, as you can see Meiling remarried but they are still a family."

"But-"

"Sakura listen to me. Syaoran and Meiling don't love each other like that, and they never will. If you try to push him away you will only hurt him and yourself, and are you saying that you are willing to break up Meiling's family and break your heart just because you think something is right?" Eriol's eyes were intense and Sakura could tell he was dead serious.

"I just don't know what to do!"

_*_*_

(Li Mansion)

Eriol and Sakura arrived home an hour later. It was around 4 o'clock and Sakura was still depressed, no matter how much she tried to cover her sadness with her cheerful smile, but Tomoyo and Eriol could see right past that. The rest of the day Sakura avoided Syaoran. When they would clash in the halls, she would just run to the other side of the house, when she had to serve dinner, she didn't make eye contact with him at all, Eriol gave her disapproving looks when he saw how he was treating his 'Cute Lil Cousin.'

It was nine o'clock and Tomoyo and Sakura were both in Sakura's room. Sakura lay her head on her friend's lap on the bed looking at the white ceiling. 

"Eriol told me what happened today." Tomoyo said softly.

"So he did." Sakura said with no emotion.

"Sakura, stop trying to make everyone happy, make yourself happy. When you're not happy, were not happy. Syaoran's not happy. I'm not happy. Eriol's isn't happy either." Tomoyo begged.

"Gomen nasai Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said, tears coming to her eyes. 

"You love Syaoran don't you?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura hesitated a moment before answering. 

"Yes I do." She said at last. 

"Then why are you making yourself unhappy? You heard what Eriol said, Meiling has moved on, she's happy and Syaoran is happy just being with you. Eriol said this is the happiest he's ever seen his cousin. Will you promise me you will do what your heart wants and continue to be Syaoran's friend? It's cruel how your treating him, I saw poor Syaoran in the hall looking confused and depressed."

"I-I will try. But Tomoyo-chan, Shin Lo deserves a mother." Sakura protested.

"And he does. Meiling is his mother and she always will be his mother." 

"I guess so…but why should I try to get closer to Syaoran-kun, we'll just end up leaving when our mission is over Tomoyo." 

"Sakura Kinomoto, if you don't stop it with all these 'buts' I will personally shove this pillow down your throat." Tomoyo warned, lifting the pillow high over her head.

Sakura giggled. "Okay, okay I'll stop." 

There was a knock on the door surprising both of them. "Come in." Sakura called. The door opened and Eriol peeked in. 

"I thought you'd be here Tomoyo." He said grinning. 

"Eriol?" Tomoyo said confused. 

"Remember how I promised you a slice of cheesecake?" Eriol asked her smiling. Tomoyo nodded dumbfounded. "Well I just realized that I forget all about your cheesecake, so I've decided the only way to make it up to you is by-"

"Oh Eriol you don't have to make it up to me, it's okay, really." Tomoyo protested blushing. 

"Oh but I must. Like I was saying, I've made us reservations at _Diamonds_, will you accept?" Eriol asked her.

"Wh-what are you saying Eriol?" Tomoyo asked, her heart in her throat. 

"He's asking you to go on a date silly!" Sakura said pushing Tomoyo off her bed. 

"Ouchie!" Tomoyo complained rubbing her behind.

"Hoe! Gomen!" Sakura said giggling. 

"Well what do you say Tomoyo? Are you free?" The blue haired man asked. Tomoyo blushed.

"Yes Eriol, I do believe I am free tonight. Just let me go find something to fit the occasion." Tomoyo told Eriol. She turned to Sakura who gave her a thumbs up, Tomoyo then ran out the room giggling.

"I thought you might had like her Eriol." Sakura said smiling slyly. 

"How can I not fall for such an angelic creature?" Eriol sighed dreamily. Sakura laughed. "Why don't you go get ready for your date Romeo!" 

"Yes ma'am!" Eriol said saluting, and left Sakura to her thoughts. 

__

I'm happy Eriol asked Tomoyo on that date, Tomoyo-chan deserves someone in her life also. Sakura opened her door to find Tomoyo's room and help her prepare.

_*_*_*_

(Company Room)

It was late, and most of the residents of the Li Household would retire at this time, Syaoran was usually the only one to be up, but this time he had company. Meiling sat to his right sipping her tea. She then set that aside and turned her attention to Syaoran.

"Syaoran I am going to ask you a question and I want you to tell me the truth, the _whole _truth." She told him. 

"Fine what is it?" Syaoran asked irritated. 

"Do you love Sakura?" 

"Yes. Wait, no…huh?" Meiling smiled at her cousin as he tried to cover up. 

"To late dear cousin, you already said 'yes' and that's the only answer I will accept." 

"Fine I said yes that I love her, are you done?" 

"No I'm not. You and I are going to have a heart to heart." Meiling said nodding. 

"Do we have to?" Syaoran groaned sounding like a child. 

"Yes we do. Now, when was the last time you and Sakura really talked?" Meiling asked. 

"About an hour before you came here for a visit, why?" He asked suspicious.

"Now, you say you love her, and you guys obviously have long discussions about things and just be in each other's company, now do you plan on telling her your feelings anytime soon?" She asked.

"Um…I don't know, maybe when I can't hold it in anymore." 

"No, that won't do. I know you Syaoran Li and you can hold things in for years. Now you have to go tell her how you really feel soon, what if you loose her? What would you do then? No one can go back into time, not matter how much they want to redo something, it can't be done." 

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Syaoran told her irritated already.

"Now what would you do if she returned those feelings?" 

"I don't know, maybe I'd hook up with her, wait…why am I telling _you _this?" Syaoran lifted his left eyebrow in suspicion. 

"Syaoran, if you would just shut up for a minute! What do you feel inside you when you're near her?" 

"I don't know, I just love her voice and how her eyes are always sparkling, and she's always smiling, it's like she never gets mad at people. I feel like, she understands me strangely enough. Like she know what I'm going through, and she's always too anxious to make friends. I love her personality, I also love how she always smiles at me when I say hello." Syaoran said letting his heart out. 

"See there Syaoran. _That's _true love, _that's _what people spend an eternity looking for. You've found it Syaoran, now don't let it go. Tell Sakura right away, and I have a gut feeling she'll relate to you. Please Syaoran, I only want to see you happy…talk to Sakura." Meiling begged her cousin. Syaoran looked into her eyes and saw that she really wanted to see Syaoran in love and happy. She also wanted to see him with Sakura. 

"Okay Meiling." He said softly. "I promise you…I'll tell her tomorrow." Syaoran smiled as his cousin leaped into his arms and hugged him. 

_*_*_*_

(Entrance)

Sakura had just said goodbye to her friends when she heard voices. Curious, she peeked around the corner to the Company Room and saw something that made her heart sink. Meiling was hugging Syaoran tightly and Syaoran was smiling, she'd never seen him smile in front of people, she was the only one who saw his smile, but she'd never seen him smile to broad. _I told Tomoyo and Eriol that Syaoran needs someone to love him, and I was right when I said Meiling was the person just right for the job. _A tear slid down her cheek as she ran back to her room, and prepared herself for a sleepless night. 

_________________________________________________________________________ 

The end! Yep! That's the end of that chapter! Don't cha just hate me? I hate myself to, don't worry, I feel really guilty! I'm really surprised at how quick I finished this chapter. I started December 16 around noonish and I finished today (December 17) at exactly 9:25 PM! YAHOO! I have a feeling a lot of you will like the next chapter, that's all I'm going to say! Don't forget to send in your reviews! Buh bye!

  
~KU~

PS: 5,688 words!


	7. Together At Last

__

Card Captor Sakura

Falling Cherry Blossoms

"I Love You Sakura-chan."

--Syaoran Li

KU: Hello minna! It's Dec. 21 and I'm just itchin to write more! The song in this chappy is "Dream Within" From the Final Fantasy Movie: Spirit Within. I don't care what anyone says, I LUV that movie!

Kero: Er, can ya get to the Thank You List pwease? It's my turn!

Kawaii Tenshi: Nuh uh! Ish my turn!

Kero: MINE!

KT: MINE!

KU: SHUT UP! Kero can do half, KT; you can do the other half!

Kero: GOODY!

__

Thank You List

(Kero)

****

Heather: WAH! Kou Usagi-chan is gonna die! ****Cries**** She was such a good friend! ***blows nose**** Oh well! It was sad wasn't it…that's why I made KU make this one sappy (KU: ****narrows eyes**** Oh really?) Hehehe anywayz thank ya lots for the review! Oh and KU finished the Chapter in December but posted it in February was cuz she didn't have the internet! 

****

D: Hiya d! Where's the rest of the alphabet? Ohohohoho (KT:…I'm not laughin) People really do walk in on the wrong moment like that time KU went to take a shower but…I'll shut up! But this chapter should make up for the sad miserable chapter…this one is mushy (EW!) and I guess cute…LIKE ME! Thank ya! 

P.S KU wouldn't tell who the bomber was if I threatened her w/ a plastic spoon!

****

D0rk: Long name…don't feel like writing it out! (KU: Laziness is the gonna be the death of you Kero!) KU changed this chapter around w/ a sappy lil song fic which I still say is gross! (KU: ****takes out mallet**** Run that by me again…) Um…um…I mean awesomely cute! Yeah that's it…please don't hurt me! Luv ya lots! 

****

Jania: I have a feelin ur gonna like this chappy! Ohohohohohohohohoho Read…read until you can't read anymore! (KT: He's messing this up big time!) Ohohoho thanks for the review! And don't forget to Read! 

****

cgirl: Syaoran's evil twin huh….hm…KU says you've got some of the parts right (KU: You're a good guesser!) But she also says she'll never tell ya who the bomber is! ^.~ Oh and Meiling and Sakura are friends because that's the kind of Meiling KU likes…a supportive and not anymore obsessed w/ Syaoran…although KU IS obsessed! (KU: ****sticks out tongue**** My kawaii Syaoran!) Thanks for the review! KU will keep em comin! ^_^

****

me: Hi me! Do you know me? (KT:…I'm confused now) Thanks for the review and keep reading! Ciao! 

****

Moonwind: Pretty name! Oh the compliments! KU's ego is gonna get bigger and bigger then so big that's its actually gonna turn into a different planet w/ a race of aliens who wanna take over the world and-and (KU:…This is another one of your video games isn't it?) Hehehe…yeah. Thank ya lots for the review! And believe me…the chapters will keep comin! ***cracks whip*** Now write KU! WRITE! (KU: MOU!)

__

(Kawaii Tenshi)

****

Sweet Madison: Ohohoho KU is a meanie! Which she is! But she made up for it in this chappy! And aren't Tomoyo and Eriol the best in S+S fics? KU says they belong together because "They're both so evvvvvvvvilllllll!" Thank you thank you! Keep readin! ^.^

****

yvonne: Really? Ya think ish cute? (Kero: Hey! Not as cute as me!) Butt out! Finally a chapter is out but…I think you ppls will like it! Ja!

****

sad ccs fangrl: Awww why ya sad? Don't worry! Sakura isn't going anywhere (KU: ***cough cough*** Yet) Hehe…just ignore that….KU has the flu…yeah that's it! Hehehe! ***pats fangrl on back*** No more crying see! Mush! Enjoy and thanks for the review!

****

aZnFiReAnGeL: Hello er…Fire Angel! How do ya do…really? Interesting! Glad to know you like it! KU says she appreciates it! Keep readin! 

****

Miao-Miao: Ohhhh chinese! KU has finally updated! YAY!

****

red cherry blossom: Interesting name…hm…(KU: Get to the review already!) Okay okay fine! KU has finally updated! Lets rejoice! ***starts to dance and Kero and KU back away slowly***

Bluberry: Don't worry don't worry…everything in this chapter will be explained w/ the couples! Escpecially Sakura and Syaoran ***dreamy sigh**** Thanks for readin!

__

A/N: Yes I know I took so long but I got Cosplay and Conventions on my mind now! Ya see Anime Central 2003 is May 16 and I've got to do the finishing touches on my Merle costume and I have to make my otooto's Sora (Kindom Hearts) costume! WHEEEEEE! Fun! Please enjoy and don't yell at me! ***Whimpers***

__ ****

It was the next morning, Syaoran was just awakened by one of the maids who also had a crush on him, and she barely spoke and kept looking at the ground. 

_That's one thing I love about Sakura, she doesn't act all shy, she treats me like a human being. _Syaoran thought to himself. For the past 10 hours Sakura was on his mind, even when he didn't mean to think of her, he did. Everything around him seemed to tie in with Sakura, everything. 

Sighing, Syaoran picked up the bear and squeezed it tight to his chest. (Whoa! I can't imagine Syaoran doing that!) At that same time Meiling came bursting through the door. 

"Syaoran! You were supposed to be up 15 minutes ago! Get-hey…whatcha got there?" She asked slyly seeing him turn red from embarrassment. 

"W-what are you talking about?" Syaoran stuttered as he tried to hide the Sakura Bear underneath his pillow. In one stride Meiling was at his bed hovering over him. 

"I mean…THIS!" She threw the pillow where Syaoran was hiding his 'treasure' and grabbed the bear, before Syaoran could even process what she was doing. 

"Hey!" He yelled glaring when he saw Meiling with the bear in hand. Meiling looked from the bear to Syaoran and back to the bear. 

"KAWAII!" She shrieked hugging the bear. Syaoran pounced on his annoying cousin and pried the bear from her grip. 

"Don't touch Sakura!" He yelled at her glaring then stuffed the bear under his bed. Meiling raised an eyebrow. 

"Sakura?" Meiling asked him, Syaoran just blushed. Meiling let out a sigh; "You've got it bad Syaoran." She told him. 

"Just shut up and get out!" He glared. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm going, just get ready before Aunt Yelan yells at you." And she closed the door behind herself. 

Syaoran sighed and ran a hand through his brown, messy hair. _Evil Meiling._ He thought glaring at the door.

****

Chapter 6: Together at Last

Tomoyo ran into her best friend's room and closed the door behind her smiling. Sakura, on her bed sitting up, stretched and gave Tomoyo a sly smile. 

"I've been waiting for you! I want detail!" She yelled happily pulling her friend on the bed with her. Tomoyo laughed and turned to Sakura. 

"Okay, okay I'll tell you, just relax." 

"SPILL!" Sakura screamed not being able to take the suspense her friend was trying to create. 

"Oh fine, have it your way. We went to Diamonds, had a good time, came back home, went to bed, woke up, and here I am with you! There." Tomoyo said smiling!

"TOMOYO-CHAN!" Sakura yelled, pushing the laughing Tomoyo to the edge of her bed.

"Okay, okay, you want _detail_! Well we went to Diamonds like I said. It was so pretty! I think it was based of an English Ballroom. There was a big, bright, beautiful (Hoe! B's! O.O) Chandelier, and-and the room was so HUGE! I mean it was half the size of the Li Mansion even! There was an orchestra playing Classical music in the corner and there was this big Dance floor in the middle of the room, it was fun seeing all the couples waltz, you know I don't know how! Hehe. We talked about stuff, you know like what we like and I told him how I liked China and what my mom did for a living. Then he asked me to dance, I was so happy that he was leading because I was going to make a clown of myself, it was wonderful beyond wonderful!" Tomoyo concluded happily. 

Sakura took notice of the dreamy look in Tomoyo's eyes. "So is there going to be a second date?" She asked. 

Tomoyo gasped and blushed, then buried her head in her hands, Sakura took notice of a gold ring on her friend's ring finger, and she gasped.

"Tomoyo-you-you"

"Of course not!" Tomoyo said laughing when she saw her friend staring at the ring. "It's just a ring, that Eriol gave me, it's not an engagement ring, I would tell you first thing if it was. And-yes there is going to be a second date, this Saturday…he kissed me last night!" Tomoyo said blushing. Sakura's eyes widened. She grabbed her pillow and began beating poor Tomoyo on the head with it, saying a word with each blow to the head. "You **Hit** are **Hit** supposed **Hit** to tell **hit** me **hit** things **hit** like **Hit** That!" 

"Ouchies! Gomen, Sakura just pwease stop before I get brain damage! Arigato! Now enough about me, have you figured out a way to tell Syaoran your feelings?" Tomoyo asked. 

Sakura's face fell and she refused to look at her friend, instead she stared blankly at her lap on the verge of tears.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked softly. "Dajibou?" She asked lifting Sakura's chin. A lone tear streaked down her face and splashed on her lap. "Wh-why are you crying?" Tomoyo asked hurt. She didn't like seeing Sakura cry, it hurt. 

"I'm fine." 

"Don't lie." 

"I-Syaoran-"

"What about Master Li? Did he say something? Did he hurt you?" Tomoyo asked shaking Sakura's shoulders. "Tell me!" She demanded shaking Sakura by her shoulders.

"Syaoran-kun loves Meiling." Sakura said looking away from Tomoyo so she wouldn't see the hurt look in her eyes. The one guy she loved the most was in love with another. 

"Nani?" Tomoyo asked softly. 

"I-I saw him last night, he was hugging Meiling." 

"They are cousins Sakura!" 

"Syaoran-kun was smiling." 

"…" 

Tomoyo didn't have anything to say to that, she had heard around that Syaoran barely smiled, not even for his own mother, the only person who she knew was capable of making him smile was…Sakura.

"Sakura…why won't you fight for him?" Tomoyo asked in a whisper.

Sakura looked away, "Why should I?" 

"Because you love him." 

"So?" 

"Because Sakura-chan, if you don't do it now you'll live to regret it." 

Sakura didn't reply, she just looked out the window. 

Tomoyo bit her lower lip and frowned. "Your afraid aren't you?" 

"In a way." 

"I know why you won't fight for him! It's because of our job isn't it, your afraid you'll just leave when we find the bomber and you don't wanna leave broken hearted, isn't that right?" Tomoyo asked making Sakura look at her. 

"Tomoyo, I really do like him, and if I tell him and when we go back to Japan I'll just be depressed knowing what could have been."

"Sakura…you can always quit you know…"

Sakura's eye's widened. "NO! I became a Tomeda Police Officer and I'm going to stay a police officer! Daddy and Touya are proud of me and I can't let Yume down, I made a promise and I don't like breaking promises." 

"Sakura it's your decision, I'm not going to make any decisions for you. Here are your choices, you can either act like you have no feelings for him and fight for him or just…let him be. But if you ask me Sakura-chan…love is more important than anything-and I mean anything!" Tomoyo patted Sakura on the head, her eyes were sad, then she left Sakura to think it over. 

Sakura threw herself on her bed thinking. "What should I do? I don't know what to do! Kami-sama please help me. I know that if I tell Syaoran-kun that I like him and if he doesn't returned those feelings it'll be awkward for both of us…but what if he _does_. Then I'd have to go back to Japan after we arrest the bomber and I'd never see him again. It seems no matter what I do…it turn out for the bad!" 

_*_*_*_

(Halls)

"She's that innocent that she can't tell the difference between a friendly hug or a loving hug?" Eriol asked lifting an eyebrow. Tomoyo nodded and moved into his open arms. 

"She was crying Eriol, she looked so hurt, if only she knew that Syaoran loves her to." 

Eriol sighed. "Those two are completely, and utterly helpless." 

"Yes…what are we going to do with those two?"

_*_*_*_

(Dining Room)

Syaoran sat down anxiously, never the less Sakura would be the one to supply the plates for the group, to see her smile would give him confidence and make his day. 

Just as he thought, Sakura came in the room trying her best to balance all the fragile plates in one hand and the silverware in her other hand. She went around the table, bowing to each person and giving them their plates and silverware. She was in deep thought so she did it all with her eyes closed, only when she heard Syaoran speak to her softly did she snap her eyes open. 

"Ohayo Sakura-chan." Syaoran spoke softly. Sakura looked at him for a second, blushed, then gave him a weak smile. "Ohayo Syaoran-kun." She greeted her voice as low as his was. _He's so cute! _Sakura thought as she left the room, her face beet-red. 

__

At least I know she's not mad at me anymore, I can die happy now! Syaoran thought to himself watching Sakura leave through the double doors. He turned his attention to his annoying cousin…which one? Him…

"Say Eriol…I had went to your room last night to talk to you about something, and you weren't there which is very suspicious seeing how it was 2 AM!" Syaoran said casually. Eriol smirked.

"I was out on a date." He said simply. Syaoran crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh you don't say…with who may I ask?" 

"Why that heavenly angel who just walked through those two doors." All the color from Syaoran's face disappeared, and he didn't breath for a second either, his worst nightmare came true…Sakura _does _like his evil cousin! Eriol didn't deserve her, only he did!

"What?" He choked out. 

"Oh relax! I was only joking…Sakura is not my type. What did you want to talk to me about anyway? Some girl problem?" Eriol asked evilly. 

Syaoran blushed and glared at the same time. "No!" 

Yelan looked up from her plate in interest. "Girl problems? My son, who is the girl, I can maybe help you out." 

"There is no girl!" Syaoran said through gritted teeth. 

"Oh but of course! It's not as if Sakura Kinomoto has captured my dear son's heart." Yelan said calmly. She smiled when she saw Syaoran drop his fork surprised. 

"KAWAII!" His sisters and Meiling chorused and giggled when Syaoran glared at all 5 of them. 

"I may be old my son, but I am not blind, nor dumb." Yelan said smiling. 

__

I can't believe this! This whole household knows my secret now! Maybe I should run away and join some terrorizing pirates; it'd be better than having to live with this. My poor mother, my sisters have converted you…I just hope you don't go around yelling 'Kawaii' 

"Well…" Syaoran blushed trying to figure out what to say. 

"KAWAII!" Came six feminine voices. He turned his head and saw his mother giggling along with his sisters. _NOOOO!!!!!!_

_*_*_*_

(Kitchens)

"Ohayo Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said softly hoping there was a change in her friend's attitude. 

"Ohayo!" Sakura said smiling, Tomoyo hugged Sakura tightly. "Oi! Tomoyo, I can't breathe!" Sakura said taking in deep breaths. 

"Gomen!" Tomoyo apologized releasing Sakura. "I'm just so happy to see you smile! I take it you thought of something, what are you going to do?"

Sakura gave Tomoyo a small smile. "No I don't know what I'm going to do, but I can't just walk around here acting miserable can I?"

"Er…Sakura?" Sayu asked, Sakura turned around so she could be face to face with the girl. 

"Yes?" 

"Miss Meiling wants to see you, she's in her room." Sayu said. Sakura gave Sayu a confused look. "Meiling wants to see me? Did she say why?" When Sayu shook her head, Sakura decided to go find out for herself. 

"Meiling?" Sakura said softly knocking on the door. 

"Come in Sakura, it's open." Meiling replied from the other side of the door. Sakura opened the door and bowed to Meiling who giggled. 

"Oh come on Sakura, you don't have to bow, consider me your friend."

"Hai!" Sakura agreed happily. 

"Sit here Sakura-chan." Meiling patted a space on her bed for Sakura to sit. Sakura gulped. 

"Am I in trouble." 

"Oh course no silly."

"Okay then." Sakura sat beside Meiling and waited for Meiling to say something. When Meiling did say something she did not look Sakura in the eye, instead she looked straight ahead. 

"What happened yesterday?" 

"What?"

"At Lovers Sundae, you were acting different around Syaoran, why?" Meiling asked softly. 

"I-I I had decided to avoid Syaoran." 

This time Meiling did look at Sakura. "What? Why?"

Sakura took her deep breath in; she could feel the tears coming to her eyes. "Because Syaoran loves you." 

"I know he loves me, and loves Eriol too…in a way." Meiling said not understanding Sakura. 

"No, I mean he really, truly loves you." Sakura said looking down at her lap. 

"What gave you that idea? Syaoran doesn't love me like that, and I don't love him like that either, I'm married." 

"But you guys should be together, so Shin Lo can be happy, and so that you can be a family." Sakura said as a single tear streaked down her cheek.

Meiling clasped Sakura's hands in her own. "Sakura-chan, I have a family, and Syaoran has a family, we don't love each other, were only friends. You tried to avoid Syaoran because you thought you were in the way didn't you?" 

"Yes." Sakura said quietly. Meiling embraced Sakura while Sakura cried on her shoulder. 

"Sakura-chan, I don't love Syaoran, and Syaoran doesn't love me. But I know who does love him…you do, and you deserve him. You make him smile, never in his life has he smiled so much." Meiling told Sakura making her look up. 

"You mean you don't love him?" She asked. Meiling shook her head. "I'm already happily married." She replied. "Go for him Sakura-chan." Meiling encouraged. 

"Go for him…" Sakura echoed. 

"Yes, By the end of today I want you to had told Syaoran how you feel about him, and I want to see you smile again." Meiling said motherly like.

Sakura face lit up like a Christmas tree as she smiled, but then she lost her cheerful smile and her face stopped glowing. "Matte Meiling-chan…I-I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Meiling asked titling her head to the side. 

"Anou…Meiling there is a big chance that I might have to leave here soon-I can't say why demo…if I leave and I tell Syaoran and he responds I'll be depressed for the rest of my life because I wouldn't would never see him again-"

"So?"

"Nani?"

"Sakura this is the present, who cares about what's going to happen in another day or even another hour. I say do what cha gotta do. If you tell him now and he responds you can spend the rest of the days you have here with him, it's better than leaving with out telling him and then thinking what would of happened if you did tell him you loved him. Sakura-chan think of the present, don't waste the present thinking of the future…you'll miss out on a lot." 

"Yeah…I'll tell him today. Arigato Meiling-chan!" Sakura hugged Meiling before running out of her room, feeling as if she were on Cloud 9. 

_*_*_*_

(Syaoran's Room)

"So you must be desperate to have come turn to me." Eriol was sighing lying on Syaoran's bed while his cousin paced around the room. 

"You have no idea. Now Meiling says I should tell Sakura right away how I feel, I really want to get it off my chest but what if she doesn't feel the same way, it'd be awkward, and I really don't want her to feel awkward around me and start avoiding me. I really enjoy her with me." Syaoran explained. 

"Syaoran, you know Sakura, she wouldn't shun you like that. Maybe if she didn't love you back, maybe she would feel a little awkward but that wouldn't last more than a month, soon you two would be friends once again, I say go for it, what's the worse that can happen?" 

Syaoran sighed. "I guess you're right. I know you're going to rub this in my face forever but…thanks, thanks a lot." 

Eriol just smiled and patted Syaoran on the back.

_*_*_*_

(Company Room)

It was around 8:30 in the evening and no one in the Li household was to he found. Syaoran guessed they were all in their rooms doing something or the other, but it didn't matter, he had more important things to think about. Gazing into the fire he thought hard about Sakura. 

When was he going to tell her?

How was he going to tell her?

What would he do after he told her?

He had no answer none of these questions; this was getting harder than he had originally thought it would be. 

"Syaoran-kun?" Came a soft, angelic voice. Syaoran turned around and saw Sakura at the doorway, she was blushing hard, and Syaoran was blushing just as hard and felt as if the room just got hotter. 

"Konban wa Sakura-chan." Syaoran said forcing out a smile making Sakura's heart skip a beat. _He's smiling at me. Breath Sakura…BREATH!_

"Konban wa. Why is it so dark in here, and you can hurt you eyes looking into the fire like that." Sakura said. Syaoran smiled seeing how much she was concerned for him. 

"I'm fine Sakura-chan, don't worry about me. Here, you can sit with me if you want." Syaoran offered, scooting down the couch to make room for her. Sakura hesitated then sat beside him. It looked like Syaoran could answer his questions now.

When was he going to tell her? _Now_

How was he going to tell her? _Just tell her he fell in love with her after a month of knowing her_

What would he do after he told her? _Keep loving her_

Free the dream within

The stars are crying a tear 

A sigh escapes from heaven 

And the world's end 

__

"Sakura-chan…" Syaoran began, his voice deep and low. Sakura turned to him and he locked his eyes with hers. She felt hot under his stare and how he looked at her. "Yes…?" She asked trembling. _Syaoran. _She thought wishing she could kiss him. 

__

Breathe the dream within

The mystifying…

We tremble and spin

Suspended within

"Sakura I know this might sound stupid and hard to believe but…" Syaoran trailed off thinking about what he was doing and how much affect it would have on their friendship. He looking into Sakura's emerald pools and felt a shiver go down his spine and his face turn beet red. _Only she could do this too me. _He thought biting his bottom lip. The way Sakura was looking at him didn't make the situation any better. She looked at him curiously like a child would, but there was also hope in her eyes. Syaoran took in a deep breath and continued. "…but after only a month of being by you I've…I've…"

__

Look beyond where hearts can see

Dream in peace, trust, love, believe

We tremble and spin

Suspended within

"I have something to tell you too Syaoran-" Sakura was cut off by Syaoran placing his index finger to her mouth to hush her. "You can tell me all you want Sakura-chan, but…let me just say this first."

__

Free the dream within

The voices calling, a song

A prayer from deep inside you

To guide you

Syaoran closed his eyes and took in many short breaths. He opened his eyes and saw Sakura looking at him with cute and innocent written all over her face. He took in one final breath and smiled at her, "I love you Sakura-chan." He said softly, looking deep into her emerald eyes. Sakura felt tears coming to her eyes. She looked at him trembling and saw that there was still a little smile on his handsome face. Not a smirk-but a smile…one of his rare smiles that he saved just for her. "I love you too Syaoran-kun." She whispered, tears of happiness blurred her vision but she could she Syaoran's eyes widen and she could see he was smiling more brightly…one of those smiles…one of those smiles that were hers and no one elses.

__

Be the dream within 

The light is shining

Sakura leaped into Syaoran's arms and cried on his shoulder. Syaoran held her tightly and closed his eyes listening to her cry. "I'm sorry I ignored you yesterday. I know it was wrong but-but I-I was just scared, I'm sorry, I so sorry. I love you Syaoran-kun. " Sakura apologized still sniffling.

__

A flame on the wind 

Salvation begins

"Shush Sakura, I don't care anymore, you don't have to apologize, I forgive you." He whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry…" Sakura continued. Syaoran pulled Sakura away from him to look at her. 

_Look beyond where hearts can see_

Dream in peace

"Syaoran-kun." Sakura whispered locking his eyes with hers. She noticed that he began to inch closer to her face and didn't stop it, instead she closed her eyes.

__

Trust, love, believe 

Sakura nearly melted in his arms, Syaoran nearly cried (but of course he didn't). A kiss that lasted only a mere two minutes, felt like a century to both of them. 

__

We tremble and spin 

Suspended within 

Suddenly a thought ran through Syaoran's head: His house was full of insane people who would soon be lurking around each corner in a matter of minutes but they weren't going to ruin his time with Sakura, nuh-uh!

_

Free the dream within 
The stars are crying a tear
_

"Come on." He whispered in Sakura's ear pulling her up. In a matter of moments they were in Syaoran's car…heading for the beach. 

__

A sigh escapes from heaven 

And the world's end

  
And THAT my friends is the end of Chapter 6! I know you all must hate me I hate myself to but blame AT&T (God I hope they don't sue me for this!) They broke my compy! And a lil note because I know folk is gonna ask me this, to that question that is just zooming around your head…NOTHING HAPPENED WITH SAKURA AND SYAORAN! Nuh-uh! They just spent a romantic night under the stars! God that sounds corny but I can't help that! ^_^. I luv all of you who are reading my story….70 reviews? Whoa! I am shocked! I luv you all!! Okay I gots to go to bed! And also plan on how I'm going to get money! I have to continue 3x3 Eyes manga and Kodocha! I just gotta! 

~KU


	8. The Aftermath

__

Card Captor Sakura

Falling Cherry Blossoms

****

Kou Usagi

__

"We went off to get eloped."

-- Li Syaoran

Ohayo! Okay I'm gonna make this author note quick…hiya! Okay that's my author note…now to the Thank You List…and IM _gonna do it this time!!_

~*Thank You List*~

****

D26: S&S are the number one cute couple! (at least on my list! ^_^;;;) Sakura can't transfer cuz then my dramatic plot will fly away to the moon....*sweatdrop* Alright...no more coffee for me! Thanks for reading and I hope you like this chapter!

****

SulliMike23: ****chanting**** S&S are the coolest! S&S are the coolest! WHEEE thanks for reviewin! 

****

Nakoya Moonwind: Hiya! Thanks for reading! That's a pretty good (EVIL hehe) suggestion but I already know where this story is going and how I'm going to have their identities revealed. And of course its pure evil! LoL! Hope you like this chapter, evil people will soon rule the world one day! ****Sweatdrop****

****

Zelfire: You're welcome! ****evil grin**** But I can't promise the same for the future chappies! Thanks for reading! 

****

crimson-snow-scarlet: Arigato! I hope you like this chappie! 

****

Jaded Ayumi: ****sweatdrop**** Hiya there! Thanks for reading! DON'T LET SYAORAN CONTROL YOU! Okay I'm done. -_-

****

Jaina: Ohohohohoho! Thanks for reading! I hope you like the Aftermath...and lets just say this chapter brings out the true pervert inside. Hey I can't help it! ^_^;;

****

Sweet Madison: ****smiling**** Haha! I'm smiling! See, I'm smiling! NO ONE CAN TAKE MY SMILE AWAY! Alright before my sugar high actually kicks in (I'm scary when I get like that!) let me get down to the review. Of course E&T but they can't be as cute as S&S cuz S&S has too many issues! LoL! But it's good to see Eriol and Tomoyo tease the hell outta S&S! ^_^I can't say to much cuz then I'll ruin the story so I won't say anything at all! Thanks for reading! I love you!

****

lilcutemunchkin: Yep yep yep...the devil inside said so and if I ignore me he'll burn my pasta! Thanks for reviewing! 

****

Heather: Haha! It's my homicidal friend! LoL! I hate my internet! So now I'm getting a job so I can by DSL internet (my momma says I'm to needy now...damn it!) I hope you like this chapter...DON'T KILL ME! LoL!

****

Crazygurl: ****walks away slowly**** hiya...how are you? Have you met my shrink Joe? He's great with obsessed otakus like us! JK! Thanks for the er...unusual review! It made me laugh! Oh and there's this one section in this chapter where my perverted side lists the possibilities of what could had happened! LoL! Thanks for reading! 

****

Swtxlilazn: Hai hai I know! You'll see more of her job in the next chappie! I had to get some things outta the way first! ^.^ Thanks for reading! 

****

dark mirth: Thanks for the review! I luv you! Ah don't worry it only came up once. I know how ff.net can be sometimes! ^-^ Thanks for reading and I hope you like this chapter. 

****

Jackie: HEY! That's the first time I ever say cute spelled like that! That's awesome! I'm okay...I just don't get out much! Heres the next chappie: Aftermath! 

****

Sparkling_Aura: Hehe sorry but mush is my friend. ^_^;;; Hm...I don't know...I'll have to get back to you on that one! Thanks for stickin with me!

****

Amethyst-chan: HIYA! ****Huggles**** Thanks bunches for the review! I hope ya like this one ^_^. ACK! I forgot what site it was...darn it give me a minute to think that over but when I do remember I'll email it too ya! But if ya want (or if ur compy will let you..I know mines won't **sighs**) go download either Bearshare or Kazaa and they'll have it...probably! Hehe thanks for reading! 

****

sweet-strawberry692003: OMG! I almost forgot ur review!! I'm so sorrie! AHH!! BLACK MAGE! LoL! I'm updating! Just don't let bad things happen to me! Bad things are...BAD! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter! 

__ ****

Syaoran twisted the doorknob quietly while glaring at it…as if he were daring it to make a squeak. There was no way in hell he was going to be caught out of bed this early, no one had to know about where he was last night…and for that matter no one had to know _who _he was with last night. 

He looked around the room to make sure no one was up. Seconds later he made a hand gesture to Sakura that it was safe. Quietly they both stepped into the entrance hall; Sakura was the first to speak. "It's really quiet." 

"Yeah…almost too quiet." 

Out of no where popped up eight heads, each with a wide grin on their face. "HEEEEEELLLLLLO!" 

Sakura 'hoe-ed' and Syaoran just cursed while stamping his foot. 

****

Chapter 7: The Aftermath

Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Sitting next to her was Syaoran, glaring at all the sly faces around him. It was bad enough that his sisters, Sakura's annoying friend, both of his so called _cousins _had to find him and humiliate him-but his mother too?! 

"Is there something you want from us?" Syaoran asked glaring at every single person. 

"Oh no…we don't want anything." Meiling said with and evil smile upon her face. 

"Good. I guess we can leave then, come on Sakura." Syaoran stated getting up. 

"WAIT! I guess there **are **a few questions you could answer for us…" Eriol said making Syaoran mumble something but also sit back down. 

"Make it quick!" He ordered with annoyance in his voice. He had a feeling that this wasn't going to turn out good. 

"Okay Xiao Lang…I just have one question to ask." His mother said calmly while sipping on her tea. Syaoran let out a little sigh. 

"Yes mother?" 

"Hm…I was wondering…where on Earth were you two last night?" She asked. Yelan knew it was wrong but she couldn't help but grin a little at how her son paled and how he began to blush lightly. 

"I-ah…we-er…ah…ah…ah…" 

"You ah…ah…ah did what?" Eriol asked teasing Syaoran which earned him a death glare, but he couldn't help but laugh out loud at how Syaoran's face got even redder when he realized he was stuttering. 

"Miss Sakura?" Yelan asked seeing that her son wasn't going answer her question…maybe Sakura would cooperate. 

"Um…" Sakura began slowly as if she were thinking it over in her head. "The beach?" The way she said it made I sound like she wasn't to sure of herself, she blinked and had a blank look on her face…she was clearly confused. 

There were stifled giggles from the ladies in the room. Sakura let out a 'hoe' and Syaoran just put his head in his hands to hide his red face. 

"Really? The beach? That's very romantic…may I ask _why _you were there? Oh and this time…I would like to hear it from you Xiao Lang." A sly smile crept across Yelan's face as she watched her son's horrified expression. Syaoran gulped and Sakura's eyes widened. 

"Ohohhoho!" Tomoyo laughed as she zoomed in on Sakura's red face. "Kawaii Sakura-chan is blushing!"

"Hoe!" Sakura said hiding her face in her hands, trying desperately to hide from the EVIL camera.

Syaoran growled, "Can we go now?"

Yelan looked at her son in surprise. "But you never told me the answer to why you two were at the beach that late at the hour my dearest son." She gave him a sweet smile and her eyes showed that she was trying not to laugh, that only made the little wolf madder. 

"Well actually mother..." Syaoran started off slyly. "We went off to get eloped."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Came from everyone. 

"We did?" Sakura asked blinking. 

Syaoran leaned over to Sakura and whispered, "Come on, let's go while they are still in their state of shock." 

Sakura nodded, took his hand and ran away from the gawking group with Syaoran. He led her through many doors before ran into his office and gently slammed the door behind him. He turned to the smiling Sakura, pushed her up against a wall and kissed her. 

"That was interesting ne?" Sakura asked still smiling at her. 

"More like harassment!" Syaoran said against her lips. 

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ya gotta love family." She said before kissing him full on the lips. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. The only reply it got was a "Go away" from Syaoran. 

"Dad, it's me." Came a voice from the other side of the door. Sakura gently pushed Syaoran away. "It's Shin Lo, you better go see what he wants." She told him. Syaoran let out a sigh before nodding. 

"Okay, okay fine! I'll go see what he wants." He kissed her again making Sakura push him away again giggling. "Go." She ordered. 

Syaoran gave little bow before opening the door to find a curious and suspicious Shin Lo with his ear pressed against the door. He jumped backwards when his father opened the door. 

_*_*_*_*_

Shin Lo had just finished one of his boring studies, during the whole lesson he had been thinking up a plan to get his mother and father closer together. His plan was to beg and plead that they go to fancy restaurant and pick a topic that they could both have fun and laugh at. He thought their early childhood might be a good idea for a topic. He turned down the corridor looking for his father...where was he usually? Well before that gold digger came around he was always in his office, but now it seemed like he was always with her for every hour of the day. He stopped in front of his father's office when he heard two voices-one male that sounded like his father and the other female which sounded like...her-then he heard a high pitch giggle then nothing else. 

__

I could have sworn that I heard father, but...but it sounded like he was talking to someone...but that can't be true, he hardly ever lets people into his office. Shin Lo thought to himself. He rapped on the door twice just to make sure. 

"Go away." Came from the other side of the door and now Shin Lo was a hundred percent sure that this was his father. "Dad, it's me." He told the door standing a little straighter. He heard whispering on the other side, he leaned his ear against the door so that he may hear a bit. Then he heard that same female giggle. _Who is that?_ He wondered pressing his ear harder onto the oak door. The next moment the door flung open and he jumped about a foot back. 

"What is it Shin Lo?" Syaoran asked, his arms crossed over his chest and in an annoyed tone of voice. Shin Lo peeked around his father and saw Sakura smiling brightly at him. He clenched his teeth and turned back to his father.

"Um dad, I was wondering if you and mama wanted to go to a nice restaurant with me tonight."

Syaoran sighed. "Shin Lo don't you think this could wait? It's not even 8 A.M and you're already making dinner arrangements." Sakura came up and hugged Syaoran from behind. 

"Ah come on Syaoran-kun. Can't you just see Shin Lo-san wants to spend some time with him loving father?" 

Syaoran looked from Sakura's cute pleading eyes and then to Shin Lo, he sighed and sagged his shoulders. "Fine I'll come," He then turned to Sakura. "Do you want to come too Ying Fa?" 

Shin Lo looked at his father with a horrified expression then he turned to his father and was about to object before Sakura beat him too it. 

"No I shouldn't. This should just be a time for you Shin Lo and Meiling-chan." Sakura said shaking her head. 

"Ah come on. I'm the one who'll be paying, why don't you tag along, I'm sure Meiling won't mind." Syaoran insisted. 

__

'What the hell is he thinking?' Shin Lo thought angrily staring at the position his father and Sakura were in. 

Again Sakura shook her head. "I'm sorry but I can't. I have too much to do around here but I hope you three have fun!" Sakura lied smiling. She knew this should be special time for Syaoran, Meiling and Shin Lo, it wouldn't be right if she were there. 

Syaoran sighed. "Well if you say so..." A loud beeping sound made Syaoran trail off. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was beeping. 

"Damn it! It's 7:45; I've got a meeting with the Elders. I'll have to go, Shin Lo you go and tell your mother about dinner tonight, and tell her I don't have time to pick a place so she'll have to do it." He then turned to Sakura and gave her a small smile. Off of his desk he took a rose from his vase and gave it to her. "I'll have to go for now but I'll be back in about two hours." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and Sakura blushed. "Arigato." She said quietly. Shin Lo's eyes popped out of his head. "That harlot!" He muttered bitterly. Syaoran walked past them both in a hurry to meet the elders. Sakura stood there with a faint blush on her cheeks as she fingered the red rose. She then looked up and saw that Shin Lo was still standing there, and he was glaring at her. 

"Ah, I hope you three have a good time tonight! You're mother is really nice, she's a very good friend. Are you having fun with her?" Sakura asked smiling brightly at him. Shin Lo narrowed his eyes at her. He looked her up and down and pushed past her in a huff. 

Sakura bit her bottom lip and watched him stomp down the corridor before she headed the opposite direction to the Kitchens. 

Shin Lo stomped down the halls with a scowl on his face to his mother's room. _'Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on? What does dad think he's doing, talking and acting all friendly with that gold-digging maid? I bet she just wants to know the secret of the Li Clan. I can't believe father can't see past that!' _Turning the corner he overheard two maids gossiping.

"Fei! Did you hear what happened with Master Li and that new Japanese maid with the pretty green eyes? I think her name was Saruka or-no wait! It was Sakura yeah that was it." A blue eyed maid said excitedly. It looked as if she had been holding the information in and couldn't wait to tell someone-anyone!

Shin Lo stopped short and stayed hidden by the corner wanting to here what could possibly be gossiped about his dad and that...woman.

"Eh? What? Tell me, tell me, is it juicy?" The other maid, Fei, asked. "It's not fair Ling! Why is it that you're always the first to know things that go on in this mansion? It's not fair!" Fei said pouting. 

Ling grinned. "Because Fei...I was there when it happened! I was going to set the table for breakfast and I had decided to walk past the Company Room to get there and you won't believe what I saw! It had to be about 6 A.M and the Company Room was FULL! Every Li-plus Master's ex-wife and cousin AND the two new maids- were there! Sakura was sitting next to Syaoran and they both looked a little bit nervous. Ya know I was wondering 'what the hell is going on?' but then Syaoran asked if any of them wanted anything. That was when Mistress Yelan asked why both Master Li _AND _Sakura were out so late!" 

Fei gasped. "Ooo naughty!" 

Ling nodded. "You bet! And you won't believe this, Master Li blushed!" 

Shin Lo frowned and furrowed his brows. No way this was possible. That must had heard the wrong information or SOMETHING! 

"No way!" Fei gasped. 

"Yes! After a few seconds when Mistress Yelan realized Master Li wasn't going to answer her question she asked Sakura. You won't believe what she said!" 

Fei's eyes widened. "Tell me! NOW! Oh what's it rated? G? PG? PG-13? R? _NC-17?!_"

"Hm...it all depends on what they were doing at the beach." Ling said slyly. Fei gasped and giggled. 

"I vote NC-17!" 

"Wow aren't you perverted." 

"Hey it's been a long time since Master Li's had a woman, he probably got lonely!" Fei giggled. 

"You perv!" Ling said pushing Fei lightly. "I think it's romantic. A nice romantic evening, big moon overhead, stars scattered through out the sky, sand between your toes..." Ling said with star filled eyes. Fei giggled. 

"Yeah now just picture this..." Shin Lo couldn't hear what she was saying because they had started to walk away but a few minutes later he heard a someone shout. 

"YOU FREAKIN PERV! IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT WHEN YOU'RE CLEANING?" Came Ling's shout, echoing throughout the halls. 

After he was for sure they were gone, Shin Lo walked out from the other corner and stared after the two girls. _'Has father really fallen to that woman? How could he be so blind? I wonder if mother knows...I hope she isn't hurt.' _He walked down another corridor and as quiet as he could he pushed the door open, then froze when he heard his mother talking to someone. 

"Oh dear, you had to have seen it! It was the cutest scene in the world! Thank God her friend Tomoyo got it on tape! I had her promise me she'd send me a copy! Oh wouldn't it be so kawaii if we showed that tape on their Wedding day?" 

Shin Lo peeked through the crack of the door to see whom his mother was talking to. She was on the phone lying on her bed on her stomach and looked like a high school girl giggling every few seconds. 

"What do you mean 'How do you know they'll get married?' They better get married! What kind of husband aren't you? Aren't you supposed to agree with me? Oh just wait until I go back home." She giggled. Shin Lo frowned, she was talking to that blasted husband of hers.

"You know it was me who gave my dearest cousin the courage to tell Sakura he loved her. Of course it was me! I told him that if he didn't tell her I would kick his butt...well you know I didn't say it like that but that was the subtext!" Meiling rolled over so that she was on her back. "You would just love Sakura, I know you would. She is the sweetest person I know. She's so naive though...hehe, she thought Syaoran and I were in love again, she was crying over it. It broke my heart when I saw her crying but it just proved to me that she was deeply in love with my cousin. They make the cutest pair. She's really pretty too; she has very beautiful green eyes and short brown hair. WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE SOUNDS LIKE YOUR TYPE?" Shin Lo heard laughing on the other end on the phone. Meiling huffed. "Joking my ass!"

Meiling looked up and saw Shin Lo peeking through the crack of the door, she smiled and then sat up. "Um honey let me call you back, yeah okay, tomorrow. I love you, ja!" She put the phone back on the receiver and smiled at the door. 

"Psss...Shin Lo. It's safe too come out from hiding now!" 

Shin Lo blushed hard and slowly opened the door all the way and stepped in. He looked at his mother and bowed, still blushing. 

"I'm sorry mother-I-I-" He started trying to find a good excuse for eavesdropping on his mother's conversation. 

Meiling held her hand up and shook her head. "It's okay, so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Um, um father says it would be a good idea for just the THREE of us to go out to dinner tonight but he's busy so he says you'll have to pick the restaurant."

Meiling smirked. "Busy eh? Busy doing what I wonder." 

Shin Lo was growing red in the face. "He has a few appointments with the Elders today mother and that's all." 

"Sure..." Meiling said slyly. "As for dinner let's just go out to someplace near, I hear Diamonds is a good place-hey! That's the same place Eriol took Tomoyo for a date! Hm...maybe I can set up a time for Syaoran and Sakura to go one day...and of course spy on them! Reminder: Talk to Tomoyo about possible spy date!" 

Shin Lo was shaking now. "Please mother. Where should just the THREE of us go for dinner? Father said to make it special since it's only our family going, he wants the three of us to feel like a real family for once without any interference." Shin Lo lied. 

Meiling observed him carefully. "Are you sure he said that? It doesn't seem like a very "Syaoran" thing." 

"Yes mother I am sure. But don't you agree? We are family and we need to start acting like one."

"Okay sure. We'll go to Diamonds at 7:30 tonight. Go tell your father."

Shin Lo grinned. "I will." He bowed then dashed out the room with a wide smile. "We'll be a family alright." 

_*_*_*_*_*_*_

(Kitchen)

"I demand details!" Tomoyo said stamping her foot. 

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked trying to play innocent. 

"I wanna know what happened last night at the beach!" 

"What beach?"

"THE BEACH YOU AND MASTER LI WERE AT LAST NIGHT!" Tomoyo shouted. 

Everyone in the kitchen stopped working and looked at both Sakura and Tomoyo. 

"Hoe..." Sakura whispered. 

"Um...um...don't mind me. I'm just rehearsing an old Japanese play....it's called er..."

"The Dead Girl with A Video Camera." Sakura filled in looking at Tomoyo. Tomoyo sweatdropped. 

"Uh...yeah." Everyone looked confused but went back to work and started their own conversations again.

"So tell me!" Tomoyo demanded in a whisper. 

"We just went to the beach." 

"...and?" 

"And what?" Sakura asked blinking. 

"What happened there?"

"We watched the stars." 

"Is that it?" Tomoyo asked not believing what she was hearing. 

"Is there supposed to be more?" 

"Never mind, never mind." Tomoyo said shaking her head. "But that was pretty sweet of him, I wouldn't imagine him being that type of guy." 

"Hai..." Sakura said dreamily.

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo took out her handy video camera and taped Sakura's dreamy face. 

"TOMOYO!" Sakura yelled when she realized she was being taped. 

_*_*_*_*_

(Syaoran's Office)

Syaoran lay his head on his desk and thought for a while. How the hell was he supposed to work when images of Sakura kept floating through his head? 

She truly was an angel sent from heaven, never in his life had he had so much fun nor had he ever felt this way towards anyone. 

"Father?" Shin Lo asked standing at the doorway watching the sight. 

"What is it Shin Lo?" Syaoran asked not even bothering to lift his head up. 

"Um...mother has picked a restaurant for 7:30." 

"Great. Is that all?" 

Shin Lo frowned. "Don't you even care where we are all going?" 

Syaoran gave a heavy sigh. "I'll find out eventually won't I?" 

Shin Lo's eyes softened. "We haven't practiced a lot lately." 

Syaoran lifted his head off of his desk and rubbed his head. "If you want to practice so much then go find Wei or even Meiling, she's kept up her training."

"...Yes father." 

"Now go and study or something, I have a lot of work to do. Or at least TRY to do." 

"...Yes father...but I have just one more question."

"Make it quick." Syaoran said, his patience disappearing. 

"Who do you love more? Me? Or that harlot maid?" 

Before Syaoran could open his mouth Shin Lo had disappeared out the door. 


	9. Trying to Understand

__

Card Captor Sakura:

Falling Cherry Blossoms

By: KU

KU: Hey everyone! I'm finally posting! I really don't have much to say but I hope you review and tell me what you did and didn't like about this chapter! That's enough from me!

****

~*Thank You List*~

****

Sweet-Strawberry692003: YAY! I don't have to die! I feel special! And also pretty! **Starts singing I FEEL PRETTY** Okay I'm done, seriously I'm good! **Sweatdrop** Thanks for reviewing, much love!

****

Night of Raven: @.@ SO MANY QUESTIONS! LoL! Yes, yes things are getting VERY complicated. This chapter makes things a LITTLE better but wait till the others **evil grin** Ohohohohohoho then our SS and will be screwed! **innocent smile** And the answer to who the bomber will have to wait until the VERY LAST (or second to last...I don't know...) chapter! Ohohoho! Thanks for reviewing! I feel special! YAY!

****

rosie: YAY! I'm original! **starts to do a dance** Thanks for reading, I hope ya like this chapter! ~.^ SS forever and ever and ET to bug the hell outta them! 

****

CousinKitchen: Hm...very interesting Penname. Just thought I had to say that. **Sweatdrop** Hai I do know that I didn't include the bombings so much, actually I wanted to get SS together so I had to let the bombings lay low for a why. To tell the truth I WAS gonna put the first events of this chapter into the last chapter but I needed a good place to end and if I DID add the events I wanted too, I wouldn't know where to stop. And I guess the reason I have SS blushing so much is, I don't know...I guess I imagine them like kawaii teenagers but I'll try to but the blushes to a minimum now. No I don't hate ya, I can't even hate people who intentionally flame me. ^.~ Thanks for reading!

****

anderson: Hidy ho there anderson! Wow, I'm really high right now! **drunken laughter** Alright I'm good, good, good, good, good, food! Okay I really need to stop that! **Sweatdrop** Here's the next chappie! I hope ya like! Thanx for reading!

****

d-26: Hey d! What's happening! Wheee I'm a lil bit hyper right now so just ignore any random things I say! **Sweatdrop** Hehe my momma thinks I sniff permy markers intentionally to get high! Hehehehehe! Alright I'm done! You'll have to see if your questions are answered in this chapter! Thanx for reading!

****

Kikakai: Me likes the name! Ish cool! ^.^ Sorry but ever since we read Romeo and Juliet in English I've been obsessed with the word harlot, I've been saying that and tart a lot! **Sweatdrop** Oh English, the best perverted class I'll ever have! Shin Lo sees Sakura as beneath him since she's only a "maid" **does finger quotes** Wow...I need to lie down...GRAVITATION! Yeah I'm gonna walk away now before I say anything REALLY stupid! Hope ya like this chappie! 

__

Note: My screen name will change to Fantasy Angel within a week that I post this chappie!

________________________________________________________________________

"I'm a failure as a cop!" Sakura whined while holding her head. Tomoyo looked at the newspaper at Sakura's feet, biting her bottom lip. 

"We've been slacking off...but it's been so quiet, I sort of thought that the bomber was taking a break." She said picking the newspaper. On the front cover was a black and white picture of a floral shop, the windows were shattered and the floor was black. 

****

Chapter 8: Trying to Understand

The article told of an explosion the previous night, this was supposed to be related to the other 'bombings'. Sakura had managed to steal the paper from the Company Room and brought it back to her room.

"I feel so guilty." Sakura said, her voice muffled by the pillow she held to her face. Tomoyo hugged her friend from behind. 

"Don't be Sakura-chan. We just know that we have to put more effort to catching this guy, we also can't let our personal lives get in the way." 

Sakura nodded. "You're right. Add this bombing to the list Tomoyo-chan." Tomoyo went to Sakura's drawer and pulled out the folder that contained all of their "Bombing" information. 

"Okay, now summarize what happened in last night's bombing, I think boss wants us to send in a report pretty soon." 

"Think he'll be very happy when he finds out we've been slacking off?" Sakura asked with a grimace. 

"Hell no." Tomoyo said calmly making Sakura sweatdrop. She shook her head and looked over the article. 

"Let's see, they say the fireworks went off at about 10:03 P.M last night. The floral shop they went off in was called 'Am I Forgiven?' and...yeah..."Sakura summarized, her eyes flying over the paper.

"What did the owner have to say and where is the shop located?" 

"Um...the owner just said the same thing all of the other store owners said. He's happy that no one got hurt yada, yada, yada, as soon as they get the mess cleaned up they'll be in business again and that he hopes the bomber will be caught soon. Am I Forgiven? is located on Cherries Ave." 

Tomoyo finished writing down the information and compared the latest bombings to the last ones. "I still don't see a connection...it all seems pretty random." She said sighing. 

"You know, I will be really ticked if we find out the guy who is bombing these places is doing this because his girlfriend dumped him!" 

Tomoyo grinned. "Aren't they all like that though?"

"Yeah which is why it's really pathetic. But we really do need to close this case, we've been here for too long." Sakura said thoughtfully. 

Tomoyo observed Sakura with a sly smile. "But you've been having fun here haven't you?"

H-hai." Sakura said blushing looking down at her hands. "But you've been having a good time too!"

"Oh yes! My dear, wonderful Eriol! I couldn't have asked for a better man!" Tomoyo sighed happily.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Okay now back to the subject. I think we should check the scene of the crime out." 

Tomoyo nodded in agreement. "Hai so do I. But how can we sneak out of the house? Surely they'll notice we're missing." 

"Hm...we need a reason to get out of the house." Sakura said tapping her temples with her index finger. Suddenly Tomoyo's eyes lit up. "Nani?" Sakura asked noticing the change. 

"I almost forgot that my kawaii Sakura-chan is going out with the head of the house! You can make him give us a reason to get out of the house!" 

Sakura blinked. "What do you mean?" 

"He can't say no to you Sakura-chan!" 

"Why not?" Sakura asked cocking her head. 

Tomoyo slapped her forehead. "Just come with me!" Tomoyo dragged the confused Sakura to Syaoran's office. 

_*_*_*_*_*_*_

(Syaoran's Office)

Syaoran sighed and ran his hands through his unruly, brown hair. Last night had been pure hell for him. All through out the dinner Shin Lo had made several attempts to get he and Meiling to bond. He was forced to talk about his childhood (which he didn't really particularly like...) for several hours and act like he was interested when Shin Lo told them that 50% of all divorces could have worked out if both members of the marriage tried. What Shin Lo did during dessert shocked him the most. When Meiling went to the bathroom and Syaoran had to go take an important business call, Shin Lo had secretly ordered them the "Lover's Supreme".

To their surprise two waiters came out from the kitchen singing an old Chinese song about true love and placed a huge banana split in front of them (which had two spoons) and also a cheesecake. Syaoran couldn't be more embarrassed when random people who were also dining started to clap and congratulated them on having such a healthy relationship. 

Although the one thing that stayed with Syaoran all that night was what Shin Lo had said to him before they left. 

_"Who do you love more...?"_

Syaoran growled and shook his head furiously. What kind of question was that? What kind of son would put his own father in that predicament? 

"What is going on through that mind of his?" Syaoran quietly asked himself. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard knocking at his door. "Who is it?" He called out sounding tired. 

"Um...it's Sakura." Came the answer from the other side of the door. Syaoran looked up at the door. "Come in." He said quickly. 

In walked a dazed looking Sakura, and her friend who wore a wicked smile. Syaoran eyed them in question. 

"Anou..." Sakura starting off looking as though she were searching her brain for the right words. Tomoyo interrupted cheerfully. 

"Li-kun." Tomoyo started talking as though they were familiar with each other. "Your precious Sakura and I would like to request the afternoon off. We'll be back before 5 o'clock though." 

"What do you need the afternoon off for?" He asked looking at Sakura who hadn't said a word. 

Syaoran detected somewhat of an evil glint in Tomoyo's eye. "Why, we have to run to the local pharmacy and get kawaii Sakura-chan a home pregnancy test!" 

Syaoran's eyes opened and Sakura almost fell over. "NANI?" They both yelled at the same time. Tomoyo doubled over in laughter. "Ohohohohohohohohohohohoho! You guys are sooo KAWAII! But seriously we just need to get a few things from the grocery store. Relax Li-kun I was just kidding, geez. You guys act as if you were worried...which you shouldn't be..." Tomoyo's eyes narrowed into little slits as she eyed them both. "unless you two have something you're hiding from me." She accused. 

Sakura clamped (hehe! CLAMP! Ohoho, yeah I know...I'm weird!) her hand over Tomoyo's mouth and giggled nervously to Syaoran. 

"Just ignore her Syaoran-kun, I think she's been sniffing a little bit too much of the cleaning supplies." Sakura said trying to ignore the death glare Tomoyo was giving her. "So can we have the afternoon off? Please Syaoran?" Sakura begged cutely. Syaoran gave her a bit of a smile. 

"Hai, just be back by five." 

Sakura smiled. "Arigatou! You're the best Syaoran!" She exclaimed giving him a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug. "JA!" She called back as she dragged Tomoyo out the door. 

"I'm getting a pregnancy test?" She asked Tomoyo with a raised eyebrow. Tomoyo shrugged. 

"Spur of the moment." 

"Remind me to thank you later!"

"No thanks are required! Just seeing you and Li act so embarrassed was thanks enough. If only I had my camera." She sighed. Sakura sighed and began to pull Tomoyo by her ear. "Come on you! We have to get changed out of our uniforms."

"Mou! Sakura-chan, you're so violent!" 

_*_*_*_*_

(Meiling's Room)

"I'm sorry Shin Lo but it's up to your father." Meiling said sighing. 

Shin Lo frowned. "I don't see why you can't decide, you are my mother after all! Why should father be the only one to make the decisions?" He asked angrily. Meiling whipped her head around and saw the anger burning in her son's eyes. 

"Why are you so angry?" She asked touching his shoulder. Shin Lo moved away from her touch. 

"Because we're supposed to be a family but we're not! You live far away, father is always too busy for me and even worse he has a girlfriend! Not only that but his girlfriend is a damned maid!" 

Meiling glared at her son. "Don't talk about Sakura-chan like that! Sakura is a lovely person and I'm happy that she's in your father's life...he needs someone like her." 

"Am I the only one who sees right through her? She just wants our money damn it! Why else would she fly all the way to China from Japan? Answer me that!" 

"Shin Lo that's enough." Meiling commanded as she took a deep breath in. "Now answer me this son, have you ever sat down and talked to Sakura-chan?" 

Shin Lo shook his head. 

"Have you ever heard her cry because she was willing to put others before herself?" 

Again her son shook his head. 

"Then how the hell do you plan on judging her if you don't know a damn thing about her?" Meiling demanded while glaring at her son with her crimson eyes. 

Shin Lo shrank under her glare. "You should know better than to do that Shin Lo! I'm very disappointed in you right now." Meiling told him as she began to cool down. It was true that she hadn't known Sakura Kinomoto for very long but she felt a need to defend her. "Why don't you go talk to your father about what you wanted...I'm going to go talk to your aunts for a little while." Meiling sighed as she dismissed him. 

Shin Lo nodded and left the room, not showing her any of the emotions he felt. He silently closed his mother's door and punched the wall as hard as he could. 

"Damn it!" He cursed as he glared at the wall. Nothing at all was going his way, even his mother defended the maid. 

_*_*_*_*_

(Mainland)

Sakura shielded her eyes from the bright sun as she and her best friend searched for Cherries Ave. 

"Um let's see...this is 119th Street and that old man who gave us directions said that Cherries Ave. was right after 119th so we must be close..." Sakura stated as she looked at the signs. 

"I think I see the shop!" Tomoyo cried as she took her sunglasses off. She pointed her index finger to a shop a few hundred feet away from them that was surrounded by yellow tape telling the locals to stay clear. 

"Come on, let's see if we can get the owner of the shop to talk to us." Sakura told Tomoyo as they both sprinted towards the small shop. They were stopped by a police officer's arm. 

"Whoa there girlies." The tall officer said as he brought Tomoyo and Sakura to a halt. "Can't you see that as of right now this is a restricted area?"

Tomoyo pouted cutely. "Oooo but Mr. Big, _Strong _officer...can't we just talk to the owner? We'll just be really quick!" The officer looked at Tomoyo with a raised eyebrow before coughing and pulling the restriction tape up so that Sakura and Tomoyo could pass. 

"Don't tell anyone I did this for you." He whispered as he made sure no one was watching. 

"Oh don't worry we won't, thanks a lot hun." Tomoyo said as she winked at him before crouching to go under the tape. Once they made it inside the floral shop Sakura slapped Tomoyo's arm.

"Tomoyo-chan! I can't believe you! I am so telling Eriol-kun!" 

Tomoyo laughed and winked at her best friend. "Hey, a girls gotta do what ever she has to do to get what she wants." 

"I can't believe you." Sakura said while shaking her head. She looked up and saw an old man sweeping up some of the debris. "I see him! He looks the same as the photo on the paper."

"Well then what are we waiting for? It's time to ask some serious questions!" 

"Hai!" Sakura agreed. They approached him timidly and Sakura cleared her throat in order to get his attention. 

The man looked at the two in confusion. "What can I do you for? How did you two get past the officers?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Sakura and Tomoyo giggled nervously. "It's better if we didn't get into detail..." Tomoyo said. 

"But we were hoping that you would answer a few of our questions..." 

"Are you guys reporters?" The man asked suspiciously. 

"No sir. We're just locals who were wondering what exactly happened last night." Sakura answered innocently. 

The man sighed. "Well fine then, what do you two want to know?" 

"Were you there when the explosives went off?" Tomoyo asked as she slyly turned on the tape recorder that was hidden behind her back. 

"Actually I was. After I was done cleaning the place up I went to my car but before I could even get in I heard a loud sizzling noise and my precious shop lit up with the light from the fireworks." 

"Did you see any suspicious people come in the store that day?" Sakura asked.

The owner shook his head. "Nope. I just saw the usual people and they usually pick a bouquet they like, pay and leave." 

"Hm..." Tomoyo said thoughtfully. "What about when you were closing up shop? Did you see anyone lurking around outside your shop?"

"Didn't see a thing. The street light outside my shop didn't come on that night so I couldn't see a thing." 

"Did the bomber leave anything behind? You know like a note, a match...anything?" Sakura asked hoping that this man would lead them in the right direction. 

The man jabbed his thumb over to the officers who were inspecting every inch of the room. "That's what they're trying to find out but I don't think so." 

Sakura sighed and Tomoyo pouted. "Well thank you for your time." Sakura said while bowing. 

"Yeah we really appreciate it." 

The old man raised an eyebrow at the two. "Are you sure you two are just locals? You were asking a lot of professional type questions!" 

Tomoyo and Sakura shared an uneasy glance. Tomoyo chuckled nervously as she looked at her wristwatch. "Oh whad'ya know? It's 4 P.M, way past my afternoon nap! Gotta go, see ya, buh bye!" 

Before the man could say another word the two young Japanese girls were out of sight. 

"So are we getting anywhere with this case?" Sakura asked when they came to a stop. Tomoyo sighed.

"I don't think so." 

Frustrated, the two made their way to the ferry and back to the Li property. Sakura smiled at the large mansion and stretched her arms out. She felt so peaceful there with the kind servants and the beautiful flowers that were in bloom. 

"It's good to be back home." Sakura whispered to herself absentmindedly. 

Tomoyo looked over to her friend with a raised eyebrow. "Home eh? Since when did Hong Kong become your home? Oh wait, I know the answer to this one." Tomoyo said with a sly smile. "Ever since you found out that Syaoran Li's home is Hong Kong. Right?" 

Sakura looked down in embarrassment at the situation she had put herself in. "No, it's-it's not that..." She trailed off as her eyes went back to the mansion. She smiled and nodded. No she didn't mean that the Li Mansion was her home, nor Hong Kong, China for that matter. What she really meant was...

_'Li Syaoran is my home.'_

_*_*_*_*_

(Syaoran's Room)

"No!" Syaoran yelled as he pulled a comfortable green shirt over his head. 

"Ah come on! What's the worst that could happen?" Eriol asked as he adjusted his glasses. "It's just an innocent double date." 

Syaoran shot his cousin a death glare. "I don't trust you Eriol." 

"What's there not to trust?" Eriol asked as he tried his 'I'm an adorable puppy and you can't say no to me' look. Syaoran just shuddered and went back into his closet to find a pair of socks. 

"I don't trust you within 100 feet of Sakura-chan." 

"Oh aren't you Mister Tough Guy now? Come on Syaoran it'll be fun! Besides Tomoyo-chan will be there." 

"Tomoyo is about as bad as you." 

Eriol sighed dreamily. "That's what I love about her." 

"You're wasting my time Eriol." Syaoran's tone clearly showed that he was irritated. 

"Then agree that you and Sakura-chan will accompany Tomoyo-chan and I someplace tomorrow night." 

"Not on your life buddy." 

"Humph! Fine, I'll go ask Sakura-chan then!"

"You'll ask me what?" A sweet voice asked catching both Eriol and Syaoran off guard. 

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked as he peeped out of his walk in closet to see a confused and curious Sakura. "What are you doing in here?" He asked. 

"Well Meiling-chan told me that I could find you here and that I shouldn't bother knocking because we were past that stage in our relationship...what does that mean?" She asked cutely. 

Eriol chuckled lightly and Syaoran grimaced. Leave it to Meiling to say something like that. "Don't listen to a single word Meiling says, and I mean a single word." Syaoran told the girl. 

"O...kay." Sakura said uneasily as she thought about what Meiling had said and what it could possibly mean. After a few minutes she turned her attention back to Eriol. "You said you had something to ask me Eriol-kun?" 

Eriol nodded and grinned at Syaoran who was glaring at him. "Well my dear I was asking Syaoran if you two would be interested in a double date tomorrow night but my adorable cousin rejected the idea, so I was wondering what you had to say about it." 

Sakura's eyes lit up. "I say it sounds like fun! Why did you say no Syaoran-kun? Of course we'll come!" 

Eriol smiled. "Excellent. See Syaoran, I told you Sakura would agree with me." 

"Bite me." Syaoran said under his breath, unfortunately Eriol heard. 

"Syaoran!" Eriol gasped. "What an impolite, rude, and childish thing to say! I can't believe you would say something like that-to me! Of all people!" He continued dramatically making Syaoran roll his eyes. 

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" He asked. Eriol stopped his rambling and looked at Syaoran. Then he looked at Sakura, back to Syaoran then back to Sakura. Then he grinned, wolfishly. 

"Oooo I see where this is going. Sure yeah, I'll leave. Have fun." He said with a smirk as he closed the door behind him. 

"Hoe? What did he mean Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, she seemed to have been asking that question a lot. 

"It means that we're gonna have a funeral to attend _very soon_, so make sure you have a black dress handy." 

"Hoe." Sakura said with a sweatdrop.

"So did you and Tomoyo get what you needed to get...or do what you needed to do?" 

Sakura nodded. "Hai, demo I'm sorry about what she said earlier...Tomoyo can be a little strange sometimes."

Syaoran smiled. "At least you only have Tomoyo. I've got Eriol _and _Meiling."

"Ah but you can't lie, they do spice things up!" 

"Sometimes that can be a bad thing." Syaoran said with a sigh. 

Sakura giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck while he subconsciously wrapped his arms around her small waist. 

"My poor Syaoran-kun." She whispered as she moved closer to kiss him. 

"Dad I want to-" 

The two turned and saw a shocked Shin Lo at the door. His eyes were big and he was also trembling. Seeing the awkward situation Sakura immediately removed herself from Syaoran's hold with a blush. 

"What is it Shin Lo?" Syaoran asked, he was a little disappointed on his son's timing. 

"I-I have something I wanted to discuss with you." He stuttered, his eyes focused on Sakura who was fidgeting. "Alone." He said getting Sakura's attention. She smiled at Syaoran then Shin Lo. 

"I guess I should leave then. I'll talk to you later Syaoran-kun, ja!" She left with a cheerful wave as she left the two alone before Syaoran could say anything to stop her. 

With a sigh Syaoran sat on his bed. "What did you want Shin Lo?" He asked in an icy tone making his son gulp. 

"Um...I was talking to mother earlier about enrolling in a public school..." He started slowly, his eyes trained to the green carpet. 

"And?" Syaoran asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Um...she said to talk to you about it."

"No." Syaoran said simply.

"But...why?" Shin Lo asked finally looking at his father. 

"Because you'll concentrate better with a private tutor. You need to keep your grades high, a public school will just distract you." 

"You went to a public school." The boy argued. 

"Yeah and I goofed off half the time. This isn't about me though, it's about you." Syaoran stated matter-of-factly. 

"It's not fair!" Shin Lo exclaimed as he stomped his foot. 

"Life's not fair." Was his father's reply. (Ooo don't you just hate it when your parents do that to you? I know I do!)

"But father this could be a chance for me to make some new friends." 

"Make new friends on your own time, not during your studies." 

"I never have any time! I've got 10 hours of tutoring, and then two hours of martial arts training! When do I have time to go out and make some friends?" 

"Shin Lo I said no already, that's my final answer!" 

Shin Lo opened his mouth to argue again but closed it once he saw the look on his father's face. With an angry expression on his face he stormed out of the room, almost bumping into Sakura who had came back to retrieve her laundry basket that she had forgotten. 

"Hoe." She said when she saw the young boy push past her. Peeking inside Syaoran's room she saw him sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. "Syaoran?" She asked with concern. 

"Hi Sakura-chan." He said giving her a tiny smile. 

Sakura cocked her head. "What's wrong?" 

Syaoran let out a long sigh. "Shin Lo...he's been...difficult lately." 

Sakura sat on the bed next to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "What happened? Ah, gomen. You don't have to tell me, it must be personal." 

Syaoran shook his head and put a hand on her arm. "He wants to go to a public school."

"So what did you say?"

"I said no." 

"Why?" 

Syaoran turned to look at her. "What do you mean by 'why'?"

"Why won't you let him go to a public school?" 

"Well, it'll interrupt his studies." 

"Says who?" 

"Says me. I know kids today, all they do is mess around and party." 

"How do you know." 

"I just do." 

"How?"

Syaoran sighed. "Where are you getting at with this?" 

"Well how do you know Shin Lo won't study? How do you know that all kids party nonstop? How do you know a tutor is best for him? From what I hear from Eriol you went to public school all your life."

"That was different."

"How so?" 

"I never knew I had the option of having a private tutor." 

"If you did know would you have dropped public school for a tutor?" 

"..."

"Syaoran?" 

"No..." 

"Why not?" 

"Because...I was having a lot of fun." 

"Now don't you think that Shin Lo should have the chance to experienced what you have experienced?"

Syaoran sighed and smiled at her. "You know...you're to smart for your own good." He said as he gave her a peck on her nose. 

Sakura giggled like a schoolgirl. "But you know I'm right." 

"Hai, you're right." Syaoran got up and went to the phone that was sitting on a small desk in the corner of the large room. "Wei? Yeah I need for you to hunt my son down and bring him to my room. Thank you. Bye." 

"See, now don't you feel better?" Sakura asked with a smile. Syaoran nodded. 

"Hai, he won't hate me then." 

"Oh Syaoran he won't hate you, he's just a teenager, he's going through that anti-social stage!" 

Syaoran grimaced. "He's been going through it for a while." Sakura giggled. 

"Um...dad? Wei said you wanted to see me." A nervous Shin Lo said from the doorway. 

Syaoran nodded and gave him a small smile, which shocked Shin Lo. Since when did his father start smiling? Then he remembered. 

_'Since he met her...'_

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you, it won't take long." 

Sakura got off of Syaoran's bed and smiled at both of them. "I guess I'll be going then-"

"No wait. You can stay Sakura-chan." Syaoran said as he grabbed her arm before she could leave. Sakura looked at him confused then nodded. 

"Um..." Shin Lo said wanting to break the connection between the two. Syaoran then turned his attention back to his son. 

"Oh yes, what I had wanted to discuss." He cleared his throat and gave his son a very stern look. "Shin Lo Li, next in line to be the leader of the Li Clan; over the years I have watched you work hard to do your best, I've seen you try to please other over and over again, and I've also watched as you have matured." He stated making Shin Lo give him a confused look. "And now I, your father Xiao Lang Li, think that you have reached the level of maturity to attend a public school." He concluded while nodding his head. 

Shin Lo stared at his father as he registered all of the information. His father was letting him attend a public school! His father was finally letting him attend a public school! With a big smile he bowed to his father, trying to act mature. 

"Thank you father." 

Syaoran held his hand out and Shin Lo shook it after a few minutes of staring at it. "I'm sorry I took me so long to realize that you have wanted to go to a public school." 

"KAWAII!" Sakura shrieked in the background grabbing both of the son and father's attention. Sakura realized what she said and clasped her hands over her mouth. "HOE! I'm turning into Tomoyo-chan! No!" 

Syaoran chuckled and smiled at her. Shin Lo watched him closely. He was doing it again. The weird thing where the corners of his mouth lift up and he looks happy. His father was _smiling _again. And he was smiling at _her. _Shin Lo then turned his attention to the auburn haired girl who was smiling and playfully hitting his father. Why was this girl able to make his father happy when even his own son couldn't? It didn't sound right, she was only a maid. Why should she have some special connection with his father that he didn't? 

Sakura felt someone's gaze and she turned to see Shin Lo staring at her with curiosity. Noticing that he was caught staring he turned away blushing. Sakura smiled at him and winked which made him confused. Then it clicked....

_'Could she have been the reason dad agreed to let me go to a public school? Did she talk him into it?' _He looked at Sakura who was pouting at Syaoran who was playfully making fun of her. 

_'Maybe she's not that bad after all...'_

_______________________________________________________________________

Ah, and after like four months chapter 8 is finally out! YAY! I feel so accomplished! Now review and tell me if this was a good chapter! I solved some issues...Shin Lo is finally seeing Sakura in a different light! She's no longer a "Harlot Maid" LoL! The next chapter should have the double date between the two couples! Ohohoho! This should be interesting! You know what the funny thing is? I have no idea what the hell to write for it! LoL! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to post it at school tomorrow (March 16)...if I can't I guess it'll have to wait for this weekend! See ya when I see ya! 

~KU


End file.
